The Cure
by miss37
Summary: What happens when a brilliant Forensic scientist meets up with a brilliant doctor with a scientific problem? Mac Taylor meets up with David Banner in a chance meeting, and embarks on a quest to help him find a cure for his problem.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mac Taylor was travelling through Texas. He had gone there to transfer a prisoner to Dallas, Texas. The chief had given him that task to get him out of New York so that he would go on a vacation. Mac wondered why everyone always thought he needed a vacation. However, since he was in Texas, he was glad he had two weeks to do…nothing. He thought maybe he would just hang around in Texas and get a little lazy. It had been a long time since he had been in Texas. Now, he was driving down the longest, straightest, loneliest road he had ever seen. He had filled up before he left Dallas though so he would not run out of gas. He thought maybe he would go to a small, little-known town in the middle of nowhere. He thought most places in Texas were in the middle of nowhere. He had never seen a city that looked quite like Dallas…just standing up in the middle of a flat plain. It was a sight to see.

As Mac was traveling, he noticed a guy walking on the side of the road carrying a brown duffle bag. He waved as Mac passed by him. Mac sighed as he put on his brakes. He could not imagine what anyone would be doing out here walking on this long, lonely highway. He stopped, and the guy ran up to his car, which was a rental car.

"Hi," Mac said. "Where you headed?"

"Anywhere besides here," the man replied.

Mac nodded. "Get in. I'm not going to leave a man on the side of the road."

The man got into the car. "Thanks," he said with sincerity. "My name's David."

"Mac."

David noticed the badge on Mac's belt. "You're a detective," he said.

"Yes," Mac replied.

"What brings you to this lonely road?"

"Well, I am heading out for a little vacation. What brings you out here? Your car broke down?"

"No. I usually walk everywhere I go unless I ride a bus, or get a ride from strangers."

"That's not a very safe practice in this day and time," Mac pointed out.

"I try to be careful," David replied.

David leaned back on the seat, and Mac thought he was going to sleep. He wondered how long the man had been walking. He could not imagine walking everywhere he went. He supposed that was why the man was so thin, and Mac wondered when the last time he ate was.

After about an hour of travelling, they came to a small town that even had some gravel roads. However, the middle of town was paved, and there was a gas station, a restaurant and a hotel. Mac was not sure he wanted to stay there for the night but he thought his companion looked like he could use a hotel.

Mac pulled into the gas station and filled up, and then went down to the restaurant. He nudged David on the shoulder. "Hey," he said.

David started out of his sleep and looked around him. "Where are we?" he asked.

"We're in String, Texas, and I think they only have a string of buildings, but they have a restaurant here. I thought we could get a bite to eat."

David yawned. "Yes, that sounds good."

Mac would not insult the man by offering to pay for their meal until after they had eaten. They went inside, and Mac made a visit to the bathroom before he sat down. A waitress brought them a menu. Mac yawned as he leaned on the table, and rubbed his eyes. "I don't think I'm used to so much driving," he said.

"I don't think I'm used to so much riding either," David replied. "I think I just conked out on you."

Mac smiled. "That's alright. You looked like you needed some rest."

"I did."

David had brown, curly hair and hazel eyes, and he had a kind face too with a slight smile that reached his eyes. He looked at Mac who looked like a very dignified person, and he supposed most detectives were. His hair was cut very short, and he had piercing green eyes. "So, where are you from, Mac?" he asked.

"New York," Mac replied.

David was surprised by that. He had assumed he was from Dallas or some city in Texas. "You're a long way from home," he said.

"I escorted a runaway prisoner to Dallas. And my chief insisted that I take a vacation while I was over here, so here I am."

David smiled. "Must be nice for your boss to insist that you take a vacation."

"I don't know. I haven't had a vacation in about ten years."

"Work-a-holic, huh?"

"You might say that. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm just here and there. I guess I'm seeing the country. I get odd jobs and work my way around."

"That must not be an easy life." Mac was beginning to wonder who this guy was, but he did not look familiar. He supposed if a person wanted to be a drifter, they had a right to be.

Soon, they had their meals, and they ate in silence. "So, are you headed anywhere in particular for your vacation?" David asked.

Mac shook his head. "No," he said. "I'm just gonna go here and there and just do whatever comes naturally."

"That sounds like a better time than going on a planned vacation with no spontaneity."

"I think so. You're welcome to ride with me further if you want. Maybe we can drift together for a week or two."

Mac noticed that David's smile faded slightly, but he nodded. "Maybe we can," he replied.

Mac knew when someone had a secret, and he knew this guy had one. However, he supposed he had a lot of ghosts from his past that haunted him, and he was preoccupied a lot. "I think I'm going to check into that hotel for the night, and then get started early in the morning," he said. "You with me?"

David seemed to consider that. "How early are you talking?" he asked with an amused look.

"Oh, I would say probably five."

"Wow. That really is early."

"Beats the traffic…although I don't think they have much traffic in this town."

"I don't either. Doesn't look like they even have a red light."

"So different from New York."

"I've been to New York. It's quite a big city…easy to get lost there."

Mac took another bite of his food as he wondered why this guy would want to get lost. He hoped he was not hauling a wanted fugitive around.

David stared at Mac with his slight smile. "No," he said. "I'm not a wanted criminal."

Mac nodded. "Sorry. I'm a detective, and when people say they want to get lost, I can't help but get suspicious."

"I understand. I would probably be suspicious myself."

Mac did not think this guy was a criminal. He had been around enough criminals to know that this guy was telling the truth. "So, you're running from…memories?"

David frowned. "Some, and maybe some truths."

"So I guess you're not married."

"No. And I assume you're not either."

"No. My wife died a long time ago."

David remembered well how his wife died. If he could have just moved that car… "My wife died in a car accident."

Mac thought it might sound like he was trying to compete for misery if he said how Claire died on 9/11. He thought maybe the guy just wanted to escape his memories and misery so he just drifted around meeting different people. He wondered what the odds were that they would meet up on this lonely road to nowhere.

When they were done eating, Mac paid for the meal. "It's okay," he said as David protested.

David thought this guy was feeling sorry for him, and he definitely did not want that. He figured this detective had plenty of money since he worked in New York but he made his own way. He had found over the last few years that he did not need a whole lot of money to survive, nor a whole lot of possessions. He had only what he was carrying with him in that duffle bag. He always had to keep at least three changes of clothes with him…for reasons that he did not like anyone knowing. His frustration over not being able to move that car with his wife trapped inside was what got him into this situation in the first place.

Mac drove over to the hotel. He wanted to pay for David's room, but he would not allow it. Mac went to his room and dropped his bag in the floor. He sighed as he looked in the mirror. He was definitely tired but he did not usually sleep well when he went to bed. He thought that was why he was always tired. However, tonight, he was not worrying over a case so he would try to get some sleep. He got a shower and then went to bed. He had to wonder about his traveling companion. He had seen haunted people before, and he was one himself, but he thought that guy was the most haunted he had ever seen. He had been miserable since his wife died, but he had not wanted to be alone. He felt more miserable when he was alone.

David went to bed but he was not asleep. He just hoped he would not have any nightmares. He would stay with this detective for a while but when they came to another city, he would part ways. He did not want him to find out his secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Mac was ready to get going. He thought he was actually looking forward to this road trip. He put his gun and badge in his bag. He did not want anyone to even know he was a cop right now, and he had no need for a gun either. He put his bag into the trunk of the car, and checked out of the hotel, and David came in at about the same time. "Morning," he said.

"Morning," Mac replied. "I see you don't have a problem getting up early."

"No, I don't."

"I'm not ready for breakfast yet so I think we can go on for a while before we eat. You?"

"That's fine with me. I don't usually eat this early."

"Let's get going then. Maybe we can make it to New Mexico before this day is over."

They went out to the car, and David put his bag in the trunk too. "I think I'll accompany you just as far as the next major city," he said. "I appreciate you letting me ride with you."

"No problem," Mac replied. "At least we have someone to talk to, right?"

"Right."

Mac cranked up the car and they headed out. "I wonder if there is ever any traffic on this road," he said.

"Not much," David replied. "I can say that from experience." He looked at Mac. "So, what kind of detective are you? Homicide?"

Mac nodded. "Yes, but I'm a forensic scientist too. I'm the head of the crime lab in New York."

David just stared at Mac a moment with surprise. "So, you work with DNA all the time."

"I work with it a lot. Most people think there's always some sort of DNA at a crime scene, but unfortunately, that's not the case. Sometimes there's not much to go on when you're investigating a murder."

"I worked in a lab once."

"I thought you sounded educated. So, you gave up all that to roam the country?"

"It was a choice I had to make."

"Why?"

"The search for answers usually leads down a very lonely road."

"I guess it depends on the type of answers you're looking for."

"How deeply do you look into DNA?" David asked.

Mac could tell by his voice that he was very curious about that particular subject. "We analyze it to get a profile to match to…"

"No, I mean, do you ever look at the actual structure of DNA?"

"I have." Mac looked at him with a scowl. "Why?"

"Have you ever wondered if DNA could be altered by certain types of radiation or chemicals?"

Mac considered that. "No. I think DNA is a permanent structure. It's what makes a person who they are. You can't really change what a person looks like naturally. I mean, not by changing their DNA. That's impossible."

"I'm not talking about looks. I'm talking about changing the chemistry of DNA to tap into hidden strength."

Mac frowned. "No, I can't say I have thought of that."

"I used to do research on human strength, the strength that gives a person the ability to do the impossible in a dire situation."

Mac looked at him really puzzled now. "You worked in DNA like that and you're out here wandering the country?" he asked with surprise. "Excuse me for being surprised."

David thought no matter who he tried to talk to, they could not answer him without being curious about why he was roaming around with nothing now, and why he was so curious about DNA research. "I suppose there are a lot of new developments with the way things are going," he said. He could not get into labs anymore with so much security. He just had to hope that he would get acquainted with someone who would help him.

"I'm sure there are a lot of developments that I don't know about. My job is concerned with analyzing the DNA for identification purposes."

David nodded. He figured if he told Mac about everything, he might be able to figure out what he had been trying to figure out all these years. But if he told him everything…he might think he was a freak.

Mac looked ahead of them wondering about this passenger he had in his car. If he had been curious before, he was even more curious now. He saw a sign that said "Ghost Town". He smiled. "Hey, why don't we go down there and see that ghost town?" he asked. "I've never even been to one."

"Neither have I," David replied. "Although I did visit a town once that had been evacuated because of ."

Mac came to a sign that pointed toward the ghost town. "Well, here we go," he said.

As they came to the ghost town, Mac had to smile as it looked like something he had seen in every western movie or show. "You think we traveled back in time?" he asked.

David chuckled. "It's definitely undisturbed."

"And on a dirt road. How do you keep something like this?"

"I don't think anyone keeps it. I think it's just left alone mostly."

Mac nodded. "The dry climate. But I wonder if anyone comes out here and cares for it."

"Doesn't look like it."

Mac drove down through the road in the middle of the ghost town, and then noticed there were two cars there. "I guess we're not the only ones who are curious," he said. He scowled as he wondered why a limo would be down there in a ghost town.

"I have a feeling they're doing something besides being curious," David said. "Maybe we should vacate the premises."

"You may be right."

Mac drove to the other end and turned around. He had to go back to the road they had been on. He thought maybe whoever was out there did not know they were there. However, as they were about to pass where the cars were, two men in suits stepped out into the road. Mac slammed on the brakes. "I think we're in trouble," he said. He wished he had his gun now.

David hoped they could get out of this without incident. "Try to go around them," he said.

Mac tried that, but then someone pulled the limo across the road. The two men in suits came over to the car and got Mac out. However, Mac went into his fighting Marine mode. He elbowed one of them in the nose and then punched the other one. Then he felt a burning pain in his shoulder. He hit the ground hard wondering what had happened, but he realized he had been shot.

"NO!" David yelled. He came around the car to Mac. He knew they were in serious trouble now as he looked at Mac's wound. He looked up at the men who were standing around them. "What's this all about?"

The one Mac had hit wiped blood off his nose. "He broke my nose!"

"Never mind that," the one in charge said. "Take them in there." He pointed to the old jail.

They got David and Mac up and took them into the jail and shoved them into a cell. "You can't lock us in here!" David exclaimed. "He's wounded! He'll die!"

"That's the whole point!"

The men left the jail and went out to their cars. "Hey!" David yelled. He looked at Mac who was sitting on the ancient cot and leaning on the wall. David looked through the bars again feeling outraged that someone would lock them in this jail cell and leave them with one of them wounded. "My friend will die!"

Mac looked up at David as he thought his voice sounded almost like a growl. "NO! Not now!" David yelled.

Mac thought his voice was definitely different, and then he saw his shirt split open and his skin was green. His pants split up the sides and his shoes split too…and he was a lot taller! Mac tried to back up a little but he was against the wall. To say what he was seeing was disturbing was an understatement.

Just then, the creature let out a blood-curdling roar, and threw David's shredded shirt to the floor. He roared again and then grabbed the cell door and shoved it off the hinges as though it were nothing. Mac had never seen anything like that in his life. He swallowed hard as the creature turned toward him and roared. Then he seemed to calm down and walked over to him.

Mac thought he might panic but he had seen his skinny, mild-mannered friend turn into this green creature, with glowing green eyes. And it was almost seven feet tall. "David?" he said.

The creature grunted and then gently picked him up as though he were a child. Mac thought he was in shock or something, and he thought he must have passed out because when he woke up, the giant was putting him down beside a tree. It just stared at him and looked at his wound as though it were concerned about it. "David?" Mac said.

The creature sat down beside him, and Mac watched as he began to glow green and changed back to himself. As he was almost done with the transformation, David looked at Mac with the same glowing green eyes as the creature had. Then he rubbed his face and leaned on his knees. Mac swallowed hard as he realized now why this man had been asking him so many questions about DNA.

"David?" Mac said.

David looked at him. "Well, I guess you know my secret now," he said.

"Is that why you were asking about DNA?"

David nodded. "We have to get out of here. They might come back."

"I agree."

"Just let me get some clothes."

Mac waited while David put on some fresh clothes, and brought a first aid kit out to dress the wound. "Maybe that will help till we get to a town or city with a hospital," he said.

David helped Mac get into the car, and David got in the driver's seat. He looked at Mac. "I guess you know why I don't have a driver's license."

Mac nodded. "But if you haven't done anything wrong, why can't you get a license?"

"Because to the rest of the world, David Banner is dead."

Mac thought this was getting worse all the time. "Why?"

"Well, it all started when my wife and I were in a car accident. She was trapped inside the car. It was on fire. I tried to move the car, but I couldn't. I had heard of so many people who had been able to move cars and had inhuman strength when something happened. I couldn't figure out why I couldn't do it to save my wife. And we did DNA analysis. There was nothing there that wasn't in my DNA, and we figured out that gamma rays were highest at the times that they were there, and lowest when I was. So, I went to the lab alone, and I zapped myself with gamma rays that I thought was a controlled amount. Nothing happened and I wasn't stronger. I left the lab frustrated. It was dark, there was a storm with rain pouring and lightning. I got down the road, and a tire blew out. While I was trying to change it…I didn't know what happened, but I had turned into what is now known as the Hulk. My partner and I tried experiments to see what triggered it. If I get angry, or outraged, or if I'm in a dire situation. I can't control it. There's this reporter who tracks me around all over the country."

Mac felt like it was getting hard to breathe. "And you're running because of that," he said.

David looked at Mac. "If I had the equipment, I could take the bullet out," he said.

"You don't want to go to a hospital because they're going to ask a whole lot of questions, and call the police."

David nodded. "I'll have to risk it for you."

"This is not your fault anyway. Those guys were criminals. Who knows what they were doing out there?"

"I'm surprised they didn't disable the car."

"They didn't think we could get out of there." Mac looked at him. "You have to admit, if it weren't for your hulk, we would still be in there, and would have probably died there."

"That's true, but I wish I could control it."

"Well, just don't get so angry."

David chuckled at that. "It seems to trigger whenever I feel threatened or if my life is in danger," he said. "That was the whole point of the experiment…to try and tap into that human strength that happens for some people."

"I understand. There have been times when I wished I could tap into that."

"You wouldn't want to the way I do."

By the time they got to the hospital, Mac was almost asleep. David knew he would not be able to walk into that hospital on his own. He had been growing weaker as they conversed, and finally he had stopped responding altogether. He parked beside the emergency entrance and ran around to get Mac out of the car.

Mac was breathing heavily and fast now, and he looked terribly pale to David. "Come on," he said.

"I don't think I can walk," Mac replied.

"I can get a wheelchair for you."

David ran into the hospital. "I have a man out there in the car who is injured. He needs a wheelchair."

"I'll be right out," the hospital ambassador said.

David went back to the car. "They're coming."

Mac nodded. "When they get me out, just go to park the car and don't come back in."

"How will I know when you're getting out?"

"You can come to visit."

David nodded. "Okay. What about the car? It's your rental car. What if I'm caught with it?"

Mac sighed. "I'll explain everything."

"If that's what you want me to do."

Soon, the ambassador came out with a wheelchair. He and David got Mac into the wheelchair. "This man's been shot," the ambassador said.

Mac thought some people had a knack for pointing out the obvious. "We ran up on the wrong people," he said.

Mac was taken into the ER, and David went to park the car. He was not sure he could just stay out there and do nothing to try and help Mac. He did not even know his last name. What would they say? He hoped Mac could tell them all that, but he was sure they would be taking him to surgery as soon as possible.

Mac was lying on a bed with an oxygen mask on his face. "Give my…things to my friend," he said.

"You just don't worry about anything," the nurse said. "Everything will be taken care of."

Mac closed his eyes. He could do nothing about the situation anyway…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

David knew he had to go back in that hospital. His problem was that he did not even know Mac's last name. He looked in the glove compartment, hoping that Mac had something in there with his name on it. He luckily found the rental agreement for the car. "Mac Taylor," he read. He wrote Mac's address he had provided on the agreement as well so that he would not look like he did not even know the man. He knew very little about him but he was the only one here who knew anything about him.

David got out of the car, making sure not to forget to lock it and went into the hospital. He walked over to the front desk trying not to look nervous. "I'm here with Mac Taylor," he said. "The gunshot victim."

The nurse typed in her computer. "Oh yes, you're needed at the admissions desk." She pointed. "Right through there to your right."

David nodded. "Thanks." He went down the hall and to the right where there was a desk that said "Admissions" across the front. "Excuse me. I'm here with Mac Taylor, the gunshot victim."

"Oh," the woman said. "We need you to fill out some papers for him. He was only able to tell us his name."

"I'll do my best."

The woman gave David a bunch of papers to fill out. "I don't know about his medical history or anything like that," he said. "We were just travelling together."

"Just do the best you can," the woman said.

David sat down in the waiting room and began filling out the papers. He filled out everything he could from the information he had gleaned from the rental agreement. He had no idea if Mac was on any medications, or whether he had had any surgeries of any kind. At least maybe they could find out more with what little information he had. He also knew where he worked. Maybe they would contact that crime lab and find out something.

When he was done, David gave the papers back to the woman at the desk. "Is he in surgery?" he asked.

"Not yet," she said. "But he will be soon."

"Is he awake? Can I see him a moment?"

"I'm not sure if he's awake, but I will check."

"Thanks."

David paced around the waiting room a little and then sat down. He had thought they might actually enjoy themselves, and now, here he was in trouble again. He thought trouble just had a way of finding him…on the other hand, he thought they had found this trouble themselves, but all they had wanted to do was see the ghost town. Mac knew about his troubles now, but he did not think he had ever met anyone who was more understanding. He thought Mac might be able to help him. He looked at the information he had. There was no phone number of anyone he could call to let them know that Mac was in the hospital. He knew he worked for the crime lab though. Maybe he should call that place and let them know.

Just then, the nurse from the admissions desk came back. "You can see him for just a few minutes," she said.

David followed her down to a room where Mac was being prepped for surgery. He frowned as he saw that Mac was asleep. He did not know if Mac would want him to call anyone or not. He would not leave him though.

David went back to the waiting room. He wondered what those people at the ghost town would do if they found out they got out of that jail cell. He could not help but worry about that. After all, he knew they were doing something illegal or they would not have tried to kill them. He just wished Mac had not been shot. He had seen how Mac fought. He knew that fighting style…Mac Taylor had been in the Marines.

About two hours later, a doctor came into the waiting room where David was sitting, dozing in a chair. "Are you here with Mister Taylor?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, I am," David answered. "How is he?"

"He's going to be fine. There were no major organs or arteries hit, but he did have some blood loss."

"How long before I can see him?"

"About two more hours. He's in recovery, but he's going to be fine."

"Thank you, Doctor."

David was relieved to hear that. He had wondered what he would do if Mac died. He sat down and then saw a police officer coming down the hall. He hoped the man did not want his identity. Maybe he would just take the statement and let it go at that. He did not know anything about the men who had attacked them. He knew that officer had to be coming to talk to him though.

The officer finally came to the admissions desk and talked to the woman there for a moment, and then he came over to David. "Are you here with Mac Taylor?" the officer asked.

"Yes, I am," David answered.

"And you are?"

"David Barnes."

The officer sat down and began writing. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Mac and I were travelling together. We decided to go and see this ghost town. When we got there, there were two cars, one was a limo. We turned around to leave but they stopped us. I assume they were there to do something illegal because they tried to get us out of the car. Mac fought, and they shot him. Then they locked us in an old jail cell and left us there."

"How did you get out?" the officer asked.

David considered that. He did not actually remember getting out. "The hinges were rusty and I pushed the door off," he said. "I got Mac into the car and I came here. I don't know where those men went, nor who they were."

"But you saw them, right?"

David nodded. "I saw three of them," he said.

"Could you give a description?"

"I'm not sure. Everything happened so fast. I suppose I could try."

"What about Mister Taylor? You think he got a good look at them?"

"I'm sure he would probably be able to give a much better description. He's a detective from New York."

"Is he on some sort of case?"

"No. He was on vacation. Like I said, we just went down there to see the ghost town and we ran up on trouble instead."

"Do you have any idea what they were doing?"

"No. We didn't see anything, but I'm sure it was something illegal. Otherwise they would not have attacked us."

The officer nodded as he was writing. "And you say there was a limo there?" he asked.

"Yes," David answered. "A black one. I didn't see the license plate, but I'm sure when you get to talk to Detective Taylor, he will probably be able to give you more information."

The officer looked at David. "Just a warning: you may not have seen them good enough for a description, but they saw the two of you," he said.

"The only reason I didn't get a good look at them was because they were on the other side of the car from me, and the sun was behind them when I was kneeling beside Mac. I just didn't get a good look at their faces."

"So you wouldn't recognize them at all if you saw them?"

"I'm not sure. It all happened so fast."

The officer gave David a card. "Let me know if you think of anything," he said. "And let me know when Mister Taylor wakes up."

"I'll give you a call."

The officer left, and David looked at the card he had given him. "Bryan Summerford," he said. He was just glad no one had seen the hulk this time…except Mac. Mac seemed to understand his problem and did not think he was weird or some sort of menace. Maybe he would want to help him.

After a while, a nurse came to get David. "Mister Taylor is awake now," she said.

"And I can see him?" David asked.

"Yes, but not for long. He's still in recovery, but the doctor thinks he needs to see someone he knows."

David nodded. He was not sure he was a prime candidate but he would go see him anyway. He walked into the room, and Mac was very groggy. "Hi," David said as though he were his doctor. "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy," Mac said. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Mac considered that a moment. "I was shot," he said. Then he looked at David with a surprised look.

David knew he remembered everything by that look. "You remember," he said.

"I don't understand though."

"I don't understand it myself, but I'm glad you're going to be alright."

Mac sighed. "I guess I shouldn't have tried to fight them like that, but it's an instinct."

"Instincts are hard to fight sometimes. I wondered if I should stay or leave but I couldn't just leave a friend like that with no one else around that he knows. I didn't know who to call."

Mac nodded. "You don't have to call anyone. They would just worry, and Stella would rush over here. I would just as soon get out of this hospital."

"When it's time, my friend. I'll get your bag from the car. I assume you will need some clothes."

Mac was almost asleep again. David smiled. He left the room and headed out to the car. He knew the clothes Mac had on when he got to the hospital were worthless now. He went out to the car and got Mac's bag from the trunk, but just as he was about to go back to the hospital, he saw a limousine drive up into the parking lot. He stopped behind a pillar of the hospital to see what was going on. He knew there were probably a lot of limos around but there was another car that parked beside it, and he definitely remembered that car. It was a red Charger…an old one. Two men got out of that car and went over to the limo.

David knew he had to do something to help Mac before those people got in there. He hurried back into the hospital and went to Mac's room. Mac was asleep. David gently shook him. "Mac, wake up," he said. "Wake up."

Mac moved slightly but he was very much asleep. "Come on, Mac, you have to wake up," David said. "Come on."

Mac finally opened his eyes. "Mac, the men who attacked us are at this hospital," David said.

"What?" Mac asked.

David did not think he was comprehending what he was saying. He was still groggy from the anesthesia. "Mac, those men are here," he said.

"What men?"

"The ones who shot you and locked us in that jail cell."

"Get security."

"You have to stay awake."

"I don't think I can."

David knew this was going to get bad if those men could get into the hospital. He went out of the room and down the hallway. However, as he was about to go to the front desk, he saw the men come in with a bouquet of flowers as though they were visiting someone.

David hurried back to Mac's room, grabbing a wheel chair and some medical supplies as he went. "There's no time," he said. "Come on." He uncovered Mac and took the IV's from his arms. "You have to get up."

"I can't," Mac said.

"You have to. They're coming, and if we don't get out of here, innocent people are going to get hurt."

"Why didn't you call security?"

"I couldn't get to the desk. They were there."

"Call the nurse."

"Mac, we don't have time for that."

David put a sheet around Mac and got him into the wheelchair. Mac groaned. "I'm sorry," David said. "You know I'm a doctor. I'll take care of you."

David got Mac out the door of his room and hurried down the hall toward the other exit. Mac knew what was going on but he thought there had to be another way. However, David got him out to the car and got him into it without even hurting his wound. He leaned Mac's seat back a little and then ran around and got in. They were soon on the road.

Mac was still groggy. "Where are we going?" he asked.

David was thinking. "I suppose we could go to the police or we could just get out of here. They must know by now that we're out of that hospital."

Mac hated being in the hospital anyway but he did not want to die. He could definitely tell that he had lost blood because he felt terribly light headed and weak. "I don't know what we should do," he said. He was quiet a moment as he leaned back on the seat. "I have a cabin up in the mountains in Wyoming. If we could get there, we could work on research there, and be hidden from them."

David looked at Mac a little surprised. "You mean, you're going to try to figure out how to cure me?" he asked.

Mac had his eyes closed. He felt exhausted, but he heard what David had said. "Yes," he said. "Why shouldn't I? I know a lot about DNA, and I can…"

David realized Mac was asleep. He had never had anyone offer to do anything like that…well, actually, he had but he could not accept the offer. He thought if he was up there in those mountains, he would be in a peaceful place and would not become the hulk for a while. He would have to help Mac get well first though. He wondered just how much those criminals knew about them. How did they find them at that hospital? He thought they might have gotten the tag number on the car, or had seen it and just remembered it…or they knew it was a rental car. The tag numbers on rentals were unique. He had thought that they thought they would die there in that jail cell, but he supposed someone changed their mind. He knew if it had not been for the hulk that they would be dead right now. He had to admit there had been a lot of times that the hulk had been helpful, but he was also destructive. He had worried all the time that the hulk would kill someone. However, he had not killed anyone, although he had been accused of it. A lot of people knew he was the hulk, and they had understood his dilemma. He had made some very good friends who wanted to help him and even offered to let him stay with them, but he could not because of one person…Jack McGee. That reporter was ruthless, and he did not give up no matter what. David hoped McGee would not find them up at Mac's cabin…if they could get there. It was quite a long way to Wyoming from where they were but he supposed they had nothing but time.


	4. Chapter 4

By that evening, they were in Colorado. Mac was having pain from his wound, so David stopped at a motel and checked into a double room. He was glad the doors were on the outside of the motel so he did not have to take Mac inside. He parked in front of their door and unlocked the room door. He got Mac out of the car and put him on one of the beds. Mac grimaced but he was certainly relieved to be lying down.

David got their bags and everything from the car and went into the room. He sighed as he closed the door. He was tired from all that driving but he would have to take care of Mac's wound before he went to sleep. He got the dressings and everything from the bag he had and went over to Mac. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"It sure feels good to be lying down," Mac said. "I feel tired."

David nodded. "I'm not surprised. You have a serious injury. But I need to change those bandages."

"Go ahead."

Mac lay still while David changed the bandages. "The wound looks pretty good," he said. "It's not infected."

"What if it gets infected? What then?"

"Let's hope that doesn't happen."

David finished what he was doing and then Mac was asleep. David sat down on his own bed. He wished he could have gotten a job to work for a while. He was hungry and had no money. The meal he had with Mac had been the first since the day before. He had gotten used to not having three meals a day but it certainly was not easy. He thought Mac needed to eat, but he would have to ask him for the money to pay for it. He would just let him rest a while and see if he wanted anything later.

Mac slept all night, and the next morning, he was definitely hungry, and he was not feeling good either. He barely remembered where they were and when they checked into the motel. It was a cheap motel but the bed was comfortable. He looked at the ceiling as he considered whether he wanted to sit up or not. He looked over at David's bed, and saw that he was still asleep. It was not like him to pick up strangers and just take up with them like this, but there was something about David that made him seem trustworthy, and he obviously cared about people or he would not have tried to protect him from those men.

Mac thought of that startling metamorphosis he had seen. He did not know what to think of that, and he had not studied gamma rays so deeply, but he was going to. He wanted to know what caused David to be like that and he wanted to know how to help him too. He hoped David had some notes or something about his research with him so that he could read it all…or maybe it was on the internet. Most things were these days.

David started to stir, and opened his eyes. He looked at Mac. "Morning," he said and sat up. "How do you feel this morning?"

"I don't know," Mac said. "I was trying to decide if I wanted to sit up or not."

David rubbed his face. "We can go to another hospital if you like."

"I think that would raise too many questions that we don't want to answer."

"Life on the run is not fun."

Mac thought about how his head felt, and then he sat up slowly. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sure not a hundred percent yet," he said. "I'm hungry."

David thought he was beyond hungry. "What would you like?" he asked.

"Don't they have a breakfast at this hotel?"

"I don't think so. This is a 'cheap' motel, and it's just the basics."

"So we'll have to go out and get something."

David sighed. "I'm going to be honest with you," he said. "There's no need to keep my situation from you if you're my friend. I have no money. That meal you bought me was the first I'd had since the day before. It's hard to make money when you're having to move all the time."

"I understand. I'll take care of our meals…and don't worry about it."

"I guess I don't have a choice, but hopefully we'll be able to cure this and I can maybe have a normal life again."

"Do you have any notes from your research? I need to read up on what you did and everything. I have to admit that I have not spent much time researching gamma rays. Is it all on the internet?"

David smiled. "Everything is these days, isn't it? I'm not sure. I haven't spent much time on the internet. Computers have definitely come a long way since my time."

Mac nodded. "Absolutely." He pointed to his bag. "Bring me that. I have some cash in there."

David got the bag and gave it to Mac. Mac took out some money and David went to get some breakfast. Mac got a shower while David was gone, and he was tired by the time he got out. He lay down on the bed and wished he did not feel so lightheaded. He hoped David would bring something full of protein back, and since he was a doctor, Mac figured he would.

Soon, David was back. He had been to a restaurant and gotten a good meal, but he had gone to the store too. "Okay, breakfast is served," he said. "I have the usual breakfast, and I went and got some orange juice, and some protein drinks for you."

"I figured you would know just what I needed since you're a doctor."

David smiled. "Exactly, so you stay right there and I will fix this for you."

Mac closed his eyes while he waited. David soon brought him his food and drinks. "You eat and drink all that, and you'll be ready to travel again, I think," David said.

Mac nodded. When he was done eating, he thought he was ready to sleep some more, and he did sleep while David got ready. Then they were on the road again.

David gave Mac a notebook. "Those are my notes," he said. "If you want to read them."

Mac took the book. "I would like to," he replied. "I'm very confused about what I saw happen to you. If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have believed it."

"I just hope you can find something that will help me cure this. I'm tired of carrying it around."

Mac read until he fell asleep. He dreamed of that hulk he had seen. He remembered how afraid he had felt but he also remembered that the hulk had not wanted to hurt him. He had been almost compassionate. He knew David's emotions controlled the hulk, and that the hulk was a production of the primitive part of David's brain…the amygdala and the hypothalamus. The amygdala did not think of the consequences of the actions, and Mac figured that was why the hulk was so destructive. He knew that when David's emotions overtook him, that he had a big rush of adrenaline, and he retreated into himself, and the hulk took over. Mac had seen people with split personalities before, but he had to admit this was the first one he had seen with a green counterpart. He remembered the case of the woman who saw her own reflection and thought it was another person.

Mac started out of his sleep. "You alright?" David asked.

Mac looked at him. "I was just dreaming," he said.

"I don't like having dreams. Sometimes I wake up and then I wake up again somewhere else."

Mac scowled. "You mean you wake up from dreams and become the hulk?"

David nodded. "I have, plenty of times. Emotions, you know."

"What do you dream about?"

"Sometimes I dream about my mother, and sometimes I dream about my wife."

"They died?"

"Yes."

Mac could see just talking about that was painful for David. "I know how painful it is to lose someone," Mac said. "I lost my wife on nine-eleven, and I tried to be a recluse for years after that, and I guess I still do in ways."

"You didn't have a chance to save her. You didn't watch her burn to death."

Mac frowned. "That's a very selfish way of looking at things," he said bluntly.

David looked at him with a surprised look. "Selfish?"

Mac nodded. "Yes. I loved my wife with all my heart, and I think it's selfish of you to think that your pain was worse than mine."

David had never had anyone tell him that before. Of course, he had never discussed any of that with many people. "I was angry because I couldn't save her."

"Yes. I read your research. You wondered why other people could have that inner strength and you couldn't. You felt like some injustice had been done to you so you started trying to find a way to tap into it…and you did that out of your anger, and jealousy."

"So, you think my emotions caused me to do the research and that was why I did this to myself?"

"Yes. I think you did it out of your anger and jealousy, but you got more than you bargained for."

"Definitely."

"You even injected yourself with plant organelles at the beginning, thinking they would absorb energy from the sun?"

David nodded. "I did. I had experimented with almost everything, and I have experimented over the years."

"I think those plant organelles might be the reason the hulk is green."

"So, you think I'm a giant, walking, angry plant?"

Mac chuckled. "No. I think you're a giant, walking, angry hulk who is a product of your limbic system. However, I think the adrenaline is the trigger for the gamma that you absorbed in the chamber. I think that the reticulations in the organelles are what caught the gamma rays. Gamma rays usually pass right through something but they didn't pass through the sections of the organelles. I think you have an overactive hormone system."

"So you think that I get a big surge of adrenaline and that triggers the transformation."

"It has to in some way because the hulk is triggered by your emotions."

"I've even become the hulk out of extreme sadness."

"It's still an emotion. I think that you retreat like people do when they faint, but you have…"

"Are you saying I have a split personality? That the hulk is my other personality?"

"I think he is what your brain created because of your emotional trauma. You wanted to be strong and be able to help your mother, and you wanted to be strong and help your wife."

"But that doesn't explain how the transformation happens!"

"Like I said, the adrenaline is the trigger. It activates that gamma that has fused with your DNA. There's also the plant organelles. Chloroplasts have their own DNA. They are responsible for creating energy for a plant. I think that the gamma is responsible for speeding up your metabolism, and is also responsible for creating matter, like the size of the hulk."

"Well, if you know all this, can you figure out how to stop it?"

"I'm not sure, but I can try."

"I guess that's all I can ask."

They arrived in Wyoming after two more days, and found Mac's cabin. "This is very nice," David said.

Mac nodded. "It's peaceful, that's for sure."

"Just what I need, I guess."

Mac looked at him. "I'm sorry if I offended you by my comments."

"You just told me the truth," David said. "If your friends can't tell you the truth, why have them?"

Mac was glad to see that his wound was better, and he was feeling better too. There were two rooms in the cabin so they did not have a problem with that. Mac lay down on his bed. He was tired from all that riding. He would have to do something about that rental car. He wished he had brought his own truck with him when he came to Texas, but here he was with only a rental car.

Later that day, Mac and David went out to fish on the dock. "I have a friend who runs a lab here," Mac said. "I'm going to ask her if I can do some research in her lab, and maybe I can figure out how to help you. And you can stay here and get some rest and relaxation."

David smiled. "Maybe if I do that, I won't become the hulk."

"Maybe you won't. If you do, I don't think anyone will see you."

"I don't know. I never know where I'm going to end up when he stops running."

"I've noticed something," Mac said, and cast his line out and sat down in his chair.

"What?"

"I've noticed that you refer to the hulk as 'he', but he _is_ you. He's just you in a different form, a form that expresses all your emotions in ways you can't, or that you felt like you wanted to when your mother died, and when your wife died. I think he's your escape from reality."

David looked at Mac a little confused. "You think I wanted this to happen?" he asked.

"No. But your frustration at not being able to get your wife out, and studying all those people who had done the impossible caused you to be careless, and this is the consequences."

"So, you're saying I didn't think it all through, and maybe I was thinking with the primitive part of my brain then?"

"Possibly."

"You're very blunt, aren't you?"

"I don't see any need to beat around the bush."

"Me neither. I've definitely pointed out a lot of things to a lot of people."

"There's one thing that I've always been told…I'm brutally honest. I don't like being any other way, so if I say anything, you'll know I'm telling you the honest truth."

"Me too."

When they had a fish apiece, they went inside and David cooked them. "It's nice to cook on a stove instead of a fire," he said. "It's been a long time since I cooked in a kitchen."

"I usually eat out," Mac replied. He sat down on a stool at the bar. "I'm going to call my friend after lunch. I want to get started on this soon but I may take a leave of absence."

"Just to do this research?"

"It's very interesting. I guess it's got the detective in me, and the scientist all stirred up."

David laughed. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No. I don't think so."

When they were done eating, Mac got his phone and went outside on the deck. He called the lab, which was owned and run by Rita Mansen, a woman he had been in the Marines with. He asked to talk to her and waited on hold. He breathed in a deep breath of fresh air as he walked out onto the deck beside the lake. His wound still hurt a lot but it was definitely better. David had proven himself a very capable doctor.

"Rita Mansen…Mac Taylor, is that really you?" she asked.

Mac smiled. "Yes, it's really me," he replied.

"Hmmm. There must be something big going on for you to be calling me."

"Aw, is that any way to talk to a fellow Marine?"

"It's been a long time since I heard from you. So, what are calling for? Are you in Wyoming in that old cabin?"

"What are you calling an old cabin? Yes, I'm up here and I was wondering if I could work on something in your lab for a while."

"Is it a secret?"

"You might say that. It's something very important."

"Sure Mac. I have a lab room that isn't in use, and you can use it. You'll have all the privacy you need, and all the equipment you need."

"Thanks."

"You owe me dinner for this."

"I would be happy to pay that."

Rita laughed. "I'll bet you're just as sexy as ever," she said. "You still an old bachelor?"

"Something like that. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. Good bye, Mac."

"Till tomorrow, Rita."

Mac could hear her laughing as he ended the call. He shook his head. He and Rita had been stationed together in more than one place, and they had been good friends…and even dated a few times. She was always teasing him about being shy. He supposed he was a little shy but he could not help it.

Mac went up to the deck where David was sitting in a chair. "I'll go there tomorrow," he said. "I wish I could get a blood sample while you're the hulk and see if there's any difference."

"Don't bother," David replied. "My friend, and partner, got a sample from the hulk and it was normal."

"Did she look at the DNA?"

"Yes."

Mac frowned. "Then the adrenaline, and the excitement of the amygdala and hypothalamus are the causes, and it has to be the gamma radiation only. I would still like to get a DNA sample though just to look at it more closely." He looked at David with an amused look. "You feeling frustrated?"

David smiled. "No. I'm feeling quite tranquil right now."

"I'll get a blood sample from you after I get some supplies from the lab tomorrow."

"I really appreciate what you're doing for me. I've been searching for a cure for a long time."

"I hope I can find it for you."

That night, Mac was glad to lie down in a bed in his quiet cabin. However, during the night, he was awakened when he heard David say something in his sleep. Mac sat up and remembered when David had said he became the hulk from nightmares too. He got up and got his pants on and went to the bedroom door where David was staying. He looked into the room, and David was definitely having a nightmare.

Mac watched, and finally, David sat up in bed with those glowing green eyes. Mac swallowed hard as he watched David's transformation. He roared, and then stood up off the bed. He looked at Mac and roared. "It's alright," Mac said. He slowly walked into the room. "You're okay."

The hulk growled at him again. Mac went on anyway. "Come with me," he said and reached out his hand. "Come on. I won't hurt you."

The hulk growled again but he went on with Mac. Mac led him into the front room. "Now, sit down here," he said.

The hulk sat down on the couch and just looked at Mac. "David?" Mac said. The hulk looked at him inquisitively. "Can you understand me?" He just got a grunt from that. "You don't have to be afraid. I wish I could get a blood sample from you but I don't have any equipment yet." He thought the hulk was doing his best to understand what he was saying. "I wish I knew why you're green. Do you feel like a plant?"

The hulk bared his teeth at Mac and growled at that comment. "Sorry," Mac said. He thought he was definitely sensitive. "You definitely don't look like a plant. You don't like it when people are afraid of you? Well, you're kinda scary when you're angry, and people aren't exactly used to seeing a big, green giant walking around." Mac thought he was failing at getting him to calm down and change back into himself. "What do you feel when you first show up in a situation that David was in?" He knew he was not going to get an answer, but he wished he could. He sat down in a chair, and the hulk just looked at him, but he seemed to be getting tired now.

Mac watched as David changed back to himself. He looked a little confused as usual, and he looked at Mac. He sighed as he realized he had been the hulk. "I didn't tear up anything, did I?" he asked.

"No," Mac said. "I heard you having a nightmare and I led you in here."

"If I keep staying here, I'll end up destroying your cabin."

"I don't think so. Why don't you just let me worry about that?"

"I don't want to destroy your place."

"So, what are you going to do? Run again? I can't help you if you run. I'm going in the morning to get some supplies."

David nodded. "Okay. I just don't want to destroy your place."

"Stop worrying about that. This old cabin needs so many repairs anyway." Mac stood up. "Just get some more sleep."

Mac went back to bed. He sighed as he thought of how unnerving that transformation was. He hoped he could find a solution.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Mac was up early. He started breakfast, and then David came from his room. "I feel like all that last night was a dream," he said.

"Some of it was," Mac replied.

"I'm just glad I didn't cause any damage."

"I told you to stop worrying about that. That's the reason we're here is so you have privacy and so that I can try and help you."

David nodded. "I do appreciate it too."

"Good."

After breakfast, Mac went to the lab. Rita was in the front office when he walked in. "Mac Taylor," she said. "I was right, you're just as sexy as ever."

"Come on," Mac replied.

Rita hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek. "You never change, do you?"

Mac's mischievousness suddenly came to the fore. "Why change perfection?"

Rita's mouth dropped open. "Why, Mac, I think you've developed a sense of humor."

Mac chuckled at that. "I see you still like lab coats too," he said.

"Always. Come on."

Mac followed her into the lab and she showed him to the room he would be using. "You have all the equipment available here, and if there's anything else you need, just let me know," she said.

Mac looked around the room, and there was definitely a lot of equipment. "I can't tell you what I'm researching," he said. "And I would like for it not to be in this system."

"I hope it's nothing illegal," Rita said.

"No. You know me better than that."

"Yes, I do. But I am curious."

"I just want to do some DNA research, and I need any data you have about DNA, gamma rays, and the brain."

"That's quite a combination, Mac."

"Yes, I know. I also need phlebotomy equipment, and tissue sample equipment."

Rita walked over to a cabinet. "All that is right here," she said. "You'll find microscope equipment in there." She pointed to another cabinet door.

Mac familiarized himself with where everything was. "Is it okay if I bring a friend of mine in here some of the time?" he asked.

"Sure, but he'll have to have clearance. I've already cleared you, but when your friend comes, they will have to have a badge as a visitor."

Mac nodded. "I really appreciate you letting me use your lab."

"You owe me that dinner, Taylor," Rita said.

Mac smiled. "Don't worry. I won't forget that, Mansen."

Rita smiled and left the room. Mac looked around him at all the equipment. He thought he already knew some of the facts of David's condition, but he had not really figured out why it happens. He got some of the phlebotomy equipment, and tissue sample equipment, as well as some of the microscope slides to take with him. Although he would be analyzing there at the lab, he would take some of his samples at the cabin.

As Mac was leaving his designated area, there was a young woman coming down the hall dressed in a lab coat. "Hi," she said. "You must be Mac Taylor."

"I am," Mac replied.

"Nora Free. Rita said she was letting a scientist work here on something personal."

"She is."

"You don't say much, do you? I can't help but be curious about what kind of research you're doing."

"Curiosity is sometimes a good thing, but as I'm sure you've been told, my research is private." Mac locked his lab door. "Excuse me."

Mac walked away and did not see the glare that Nora gave to his back. She did not like secrets, and she thought if she found out what kind of research he was doing, she might be able to get a promotion, especially if it was something illegal or some new research.

Mac went back to the cabin where David was sitting on the deck fishing. "I want to get some blood samples," Mac said as he sat down beside him with his bag.

"You didn't have any trouble at that lab?" David asked.

"No. I told you, I know the owner. She even said I can bring you there. I just have to sign you in as a guest. That way, you can help me some of the time."

"I certainly appreciate all this, my friend."

"Hey, if I cure you, maybe I will hire you to work in my lab."

David smiled. "A forensic scientist, huh?"

"Why not? Anyone who can figure out something like this is pretty smart."

"I've studied a lot over the last few years."

Mac took a blood sample from David's arm, and then got a DNA sample from his mouth. "I intend to study these very closely," he said. "You just make yourself very comfortable here and eat fish."

"I don't mind if I do."

"I'll let you know if I find anything."

Mac put the samples into his case and went to his car. He would go back to the lab and work on the DNA for a while. At least he could get the process started. It would still take three days for the whole analysis to be finished. He could also magnify it and look at it as well. It all started with the separation. He would get it started and then go back to the cabin for a while.

When Mac arrived at the lab, he met Nora in the hallway again. "You need any help?" she asked.

"No thanks," Mac replied, as he was unlocking the door. "I think I have everything under control."

"Why is your research such a secret?"

Mac stopped and just looked at her a moment. "Why are you so curious about it?"

Nora was a little surprised at Mac's boldness. "I work in this lab and I think we should know what's going on here."

"Well, you're not the owner, nor the boss, so with all due respect, it's none of your business what I'm doing."

Mac could see that had struck a dull cord with Nora. She was obviously not used to being told off like that. He went on into the lab and made sure to lock the door. He got his samples out and got the DNA isolation process started. He looked at one of the blood samples under the microscope while the DNA was working. He could not see anything unusual in the blood sample. However, he did see some differences in some of the cells. Some were shaped differently.

Mac stopped and thought a moment. He remembered reading the notes that David had injected himself with chloroplasts as he tried to find a way to absorb gamma rays from the sun. He figured the reticulations in the chloroplast cells were closely packed enough to absorb the gamma rays that David zapped himself with, otherwise, the gamma rays would have just passed right through.

Mac also knew that chloroplasts had their own DNA. He figured the chloroplast DNA had created cells in David's blood. He figured the gamma rays were activated by the adrenaline in a highly emotional situation, and then the gamma rays activate the chloroplast cells causing the explosion of metabolism and energy that causes the amygdala to be overloaded, and the chloroplast cells take over and use the hypothalamus and amygdala. They override the logical left side of David's brain. The hulk emerges from the gamma energy as David's emotional outlet.

Mac thought the chloroplast cells probably absorbed energy from the sun all the time, and when they were activated by the adrenaline and gamma radiation, it was like a nuclear explosion. The gamma energy created the increase in mass, and the chloroplasts created the green color. Mac rubbed his forehead. He would never have thought he would be studying something like this. He felt like he was in a science fiction movie. He thought if he was right about the chloroplasts, the only way to get the process to stop was to stop the chloroplast cells from multiplying. Mac was not sure how to do that without stopping David's other cells from multiplying.

 _Abnormal cells._ Mac thought about that a moment. He wanted to know if there were any variations in David's DNA and genes. He thought David was highly intelligent so he thought maybe there were variations in his DNA sequence that made him very susceptible to the gamma rays process. He would have to do genome sequencing, which would take even more time.

When Mac got his DNA into the second stage, he went back to the cabin. It would be morning before it was ready for anything further. David was sitting on the back porch reading when Mac got there this time. "Well, did you make any big breakthroughs?" David asked.

"Not yet," Mac replied. He sat down in the chair on the other side of the door. "I've been thinking about all this though. I think that the chloroplasts are deeply involved in this transformation that you go through, and the gamma, as well as the adrenaline."

"But you haven't figured out how it happens?"

"I have a theory. You want to hear it?"

"Of course."

"I think that the chloroplast cells are what absorbed the gamma rays because of the way the reticulations in the cells are packed together. You must know what gamma rays usually do."

David nodded thoughtfully. "They usually pass right through."

"Chloroplasts are also responsible for making energy. In theory, I think that when you're in a highly emotional state, you have a huge surge of adrenaline and it overloads the amygdala, and hypothalamus, and it also activates the gamma energy that causes the chloroplasts to metabolize at an alarming rate, and the gamma creates matter, causing you to become the hulk, and you don't remember what happens because only your amygdala and your hypothalamus are involved with the hulk. I think if we can do something to stop the chloroplast cells from creating more cells, we could stop this from happening. Since the chloroplasts have their own DNA, they can create cells, and I think you have two types of cells, and those cells keep making the abnormal ones."

"And you think that's why the hulk is green."

"Yes. But that's just in theory."

David smiled. "You know, it's been so long since I could just talk to someone about this, and they don't have any hidden agenda. You just want to help me."

Mac leaned back in his chair. "I couldn't help my wife when she died. I can't help the people who are murdered. All I can do is find their killer, and try to bring some closure to their family. I just like the opportunity to actually help someone in life instead of death."

"So, am I going with you in the morning?"

"I don't see why not. I have to keep the lab locked. There's a very curious woman there who doesn't like the idea that I am working on a secret there."

David looked at Mac. "I guess I should be on the lookout for her then, right?"

Mac thought about that a moment. "I don't think we can just dismiss her," he said. "She seems to have some ulterior motive. Ambitious people can be dangerous if they're not ambitious in the right way."

"I agree. So do you think I should stay here?"

"No. I'll let Rita know that I'm bringing you in the morning. I want you there to help me."

"The trouble is: knowing how to deactivate those cells without deactivating my good cells. Right?"

Mac nodded. "Right. I think that's the key if my theory proves correct."

"So when will we know?"

"Day after tomorrow, I'll have the DNA sequence done. Then we'll examine the DNA, the gene sequence, and we'll look at the cells more closely."

David took a deep breath of the fresh air. "I have to admit, I have been very relaxed here," he said. "It's so quiet. I don't even hear traffic or anything. I just hear birds singing sometimes, or a cricket chirping, and frogs in the lake."

"Yes, it's very quiet here. That's what I like about it sometimes, and what I hate about it sometimes. I guess it's according to what I'm thinking about."

"I guess a person never really escapes their past if they have ghosts."

"I agree. When my wife died, I stayed alone in my apartment for a while, and then I realized that grief was overtaking me. I started working, and I just worked around the clock. I didn't want to go home and go to sleep."

"I guess I did the same thing. I stayed at the lab all the time. That was why I was there alone that night. I didn't like going home either, and then I just started wandering the country when the fire happened. Jack McGee is a reporter who has tracked me all over the country and made my life miserable trying to avoid him. He's relentless. He doesn't care about anything but getting that story."

"I've met a lot of people like that. I'm just glad there are more laws that apply to what they're allowed to do, and what they're not allowed to do."

"Me too, but it hasn't changed much."

"Well, tomorrow morning, we'll go to that lab and see if we can't figure something out."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Mac and David went to the lab early. They met Rita at the front area. "Morning, Mac," she said.

"Morning," Mac replied.

"You sure are early this morning."

"Well, you know what they say about early to rise." Mac pointed to David. "This is my friend, David Bennett. He's working with me this morning."

"Nice to meet you," Rita said and shook David's hand.

"You too," David replied.

Rita stared at him a moment. "You look familiar. Are you a scientist?"

"I…"

"He's working with me on this research," Mac interrupted. "We have to get in there and see how that DNA is going."

Rita nodded, and watched them go on to the lab. She knew she had seen that David guy before, but she trusted Mac Taylor, and she knew he was not doing anything illegal or immoral.

Nora was also watching. She knew she had seen that guy too, and she intended to find out who he was.

Mac and David went into the lab. David leaned on the counter. "You see?" he asked. "I should have just stayed at the cabin."

"Rita is not going to cause us any trouble," Mac said. "If she finds out anything, she would talk to me about it, not go out broadcasting it."

"But if she recognized me, who is to say who else will?"

Mac sighed. "I know, but just relax." He took the DNA out and got it set into the other process. Then he took another blood sample from David.

Mac looked at the blood sample under the electron microscope. "You see this?" he asked.

David looked at the sample. "Yes. The abnormal cells," he said.

"You know what? If you didn't transform into the hulk, I believe you would have some serious health problems by now." Mac looked at him. "The gamma and adrenaline rush speed up your metabolism so much that anything you have wrong heals at an unbelievable rate."

"Oh, I know. I've been shot before while I was the hulk, and while I was myself. Heals up in about one day, although the soreness is still there for a while."

"These abnormal cells would be wreaking havoc on your system without that transformation."

"So, if I had not zapped myself, I probably would have died of some sort of cancer?"

"I believe so because I think these cells reproduce at about the same rate as your own cells. If I can figure out their rate, and figure out a way to stop them from multiplying, I think I can rid you of the whole thing."

"I never thought of the organelles as the problem. I always focused on the gamma as the problem."

"The gamma is part of the problem, but it was absorbed by the organelles, and that's why they can metabolize so quickly with your adrenaline rush."

"So you think…" David almost laughed. "You think the hulk is a giant, walking plant."

"Not exactly, but I think it's the reason for the green color."

"What are you going to do to take care of the organelles?"

"I haven't figured that out yet, but as soon as I see the DNA and analyze it more, maybe I can figure out something. There has to be a way."

"I guess there's always a way to solve a problem. One just has to find the right solution."

Mac examined the blood samples more that day and watched how the cells reacted. Next, he was able to determine which were the organelles. He studied over plant organelles and how they functioned. He knew plants definitely had to have sunlight and water in order to live. He supposed they were using nutrients from David's body as well. He knew the only way to deprive them of water would be to dehydrate David, but he wanted to try something else before he went to such a drastic measure.

Nora went to Rita's office. "Rita," she said. "I want to talk to you."

"About what?" Rita asked.

"About that…scientist who is working on a secret experiment over there."

"You mean Mac?"

"Whatever his name is, yes."

"What about it?"

"Aren't you curious about why he is keeping it so secret? What is he working on? And haven't you seen his friend before?"

"He looked familiar." Rita stood up and looked at Nora. "I'll tell you this…there is no one that I trust more than Mac Taylor. You stay out of his business. This is my lab, and I will allow anyone to work here that I please."

"I don't like someone working on a secret experiment. What if he does something that kills us all?"

"He won't. Mac is a first grade detective, the head of the crime lab, in New York. He is a forensic scientist. All he's working on is something about DNA. I don't think that is going to cause some sort of deadly disease or explosion. Now, if you don't mind getting back to your own task? I would like those samples you're working on done by this evening?"

Rita could see that Nora was aggravated but she turned and left the office. Nora headed back to her own work station. She passed by the lab area that Mac was working in. She tried to turn the knob but it was locked. She thought anything that was that secret was worth knowing about. She would try to get in there after Mac was gone this evening. She wanted to know what he was working on, and maybe someone else would want to know too.

That evening, Mac's DNA sample was almost ready. "You sure you don't want to just stay here tonight and wait for it?" he asked. "It will be ready before morning."

"I think I would rather be at that cabin and let you do the research," David replied. "I don't like the way those two women looked at me in there."

"Rita?"

"Yes, and there was one other. They know they've seen me before. If they figure out who I am…"

Mac nodded. "I understand. You've had articles published?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure your research has been used and added to."

"I'm sure it has."

"I think I will have a serum ready tomorrow. That's what I will work on tomorrow after I get the DNA samples and the gene sequence."

Mac put his work away, and then he and David left the lab. "Why don't we just go and get something to eat before we go back to the cabin?" Mac asked.

"Sounds fine to me," David replied. "I'm afraid I won't be contributing very much."

"Don't worry about that. Since my wife died, I haven't had anyone else to spend money on but myself, and I'm kinda conservative."

"I've learned over the years that a person can get by with very little."

Mac thought about that as he turned toward town. He never thought much about how little he actually used. He had his apartment in New York, and his cabin, but most of the things in them were never used, especially not every day.

Mac pulled into a restaurant that he liked to visit when he was here. He and David went inside and they were shown to a table. "Hey, Mac!" someone said.

Mac looked around and smiled as the owner of the restaurant was coming toward his table. "Hi, Harry," he said.

"What are you doing up here, you old hermit?"

"I'm not an old hermit, you old scalawag."

Harry's laugh was jolly and could be heard all over the dining room. "Who's this here with you?" he asked.

"This is David Bennett," Mac said. "We're working at the lab."

"Oh." Harry looked at David. "You better watch this guy. He'll be experimenting on you."

David smiled. "You two must be good friends."

"Yeah, old Mac and I were in the service together. He's older than he looks! That pretty wife of his was what kept him young!"

Mac smiled, but David could see that sadness in his eyes anyway. "I guess she did," he said.

Harry patted Mac on the shoulders. "I love this guy. No one you can trust more than Mac. You just pick anything you want tonight, Mac. You and your friend both. It's on the house."

"Thanks, Harry."

"No problem."

Mac leaned on the table to look at the menu. "It's nice to have good friends," David said. "I wish I had met you a long time ago."

"I probably wouldn't have been as understanding then," Mac replied.

After they were done eating, they went back to the cabin. Mac yawned as he went into his room. He thought about what David had said about Rita and Nora. He had definitely seen that Rita recognized David, and he certainly did not trust Nora. She was one of those people with that overwhelming ambition. He would have to be more careful from now on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, Mac was up early again, and he was out to the lab. He was anxious to see the DNA he had been waiting on, and he was anxious to see the gene sequencing too. He walked into the lab, and met the receptionist who was already there. "Good morning, Mac," she said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine," Mac replied. "I'm anxious to see my results in there."

"I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thanks. Me too."

Mac went on down to his lab, and started to unlock the door, but found that it was not locked. He paused a moment, knowing that he had locked it the day before when he left. It could only be unlocked and locked with the key. He was also under the impression that he was the only one with a key besides Rita, or the security guard. He walked back to the front desk. "Linda, did you see anyone go into my lab last night?" he asked.

The receptionist frowned. "No," she said. "Why?"

"Because the door is unlocked, and I know I locked it."

"Is anything disturbed?"

"I don't know yet. I just hope no one damaged my research. It's not reliable now." Mac slammed his fist down on the counter. "Why would anyone go in there? I have been waiting three days for that test."

Mac went back to his lab and went in this time, making sure he put gloves on first. He went over to the gene sequencer which was finished with its work. It did not look like it had been opened, nor did the DNA analyzer. He was glad of that, but he could not understand why…he remembered how curious Nora had been about his research. She would never know what he was looking at anyway. He had locked up the computer with a password so no one could see the microscope magnifications either. However, if they had come in here and disturbed his DNA, it could have caused him to have to wait three more days before trying to get an answer for David.

Mac took out his DNA sample and it was definitely ready. He put it under the electron microscope that could magnify it enough that he could actually see the tiny DNA strand. "The thread of life," he remarked to himself as he looked at it. "Put together with sugars." He stared at the DNA strand and did not see anything that looked unusual in it, so he went on to the next one. He leaned forward in his chair as he looked at this one. It was definitely not the same as David's regular DNA. He went to the computer and got the printout of the two DNA profiles. It was like he had a blood sample that had been mixed with someone else's blood, and there were two DNA profiles. However, he could definitely tell that one of them was not completely human. Instead of mixing with David's DNA, the organelles along with the gamma had created a whole other DNA profile. He looked at the gene sequencing which just showed what he had already thought: that David had an unusual gene sequence. It contributed to his intelligence and ability to absorb information. However, it had nothing to do with his transformation. It was the other cells.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Mac turned off the monitor and went to the door. Rita was there. "Linda told me that someone has been in your lab," she said.

"Yes," Mac replied. "I locked this door last night, and it was unlocked this morning when I got here."

"But who would…"

"I think you know that as well as I do."

Rita went into the lab and closed the door. "She's just curious. I don't think she would do anything to endanger your research."

"That's not the point! She came in here and this has nothing to do with her. She could have destroyed three days of DNA analysis. I would have had to repeat that whole process."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"How are you going to assure me of that?"

"I will make sure the security guard knows that no one is to be in this lab except you and your friend." Rita looked at Mac's work station. "So how is your research going?"

Mac nodded. "Well, it's going pretty well. I think I might be on track."

"Great. Are you going to let me in on it soon?"

"You never know."

Rita touched Mac's face. "You're always so secretive," she said. "So when are we having dinner?"

"I don't know. It's according to how this goes."

"Okay."

Rita left the room. Mac locked the door back. He was just a little excited that he had found something in the DNA that might be the answer.

Rita went to Nora's work station. "Did you go in Mac's lab last night?" Rita asked.

"Why do you ask?" Nora asked.

"Oh, I hate it when people answer a question with a question. Why were you in his lab?"

"I just wanted to know what the big secret is. So he's doing DNA analysis. That must be something he does every day. Why is this such a secret?"

"That is none of your concern. Don't go near his lab again."

Nora frowned. "I knew his companion looked familiar," she said. She pulled up an article on the internet. "Look at that."

Rita looked at the picture on the article and her mouth dropped open slightly. "But David Banner has been dead for…" She looked at Nora. "You're thinking he's alive?"

"Rita, you know that was the same guy, so why is he here at this lab with Mac Taylor? Don't you think that's a question you should ask?"

"It can't be him because he's dead. It's just someone who looks like him."

"You know all those rumors about a big, green hulk?"

"That was out of some gossip paper. Surely you don't believe that."

"What if it's true? And David Banner 'is' that hulk. He disappeared because he is that hulk."

"That is a lot of speculation."

"Why don't you ask your friend?"

"Nora, you better keep this between us. Do you understand? You know he could be doing vital research, and if you go blabbing this, it could mess up that process."

Nora frowned. "I guess you're right."

"I am right. Will you please just give them their privacy? As a scientist? What if it was you?"

Nora supposed she hardly ever thought of things that way. She would have to this time though. "I'm sorry, Rita. I know he's a friend of yours but I just think you should know what's going on in your own lab."

"Don't worry about it. Like I told you before, I don't trust anyone more than I trust Mac Taylor, and you can too."

"I guess I should apologize to him, right?"

"It might be a good idea. He was pretty steamed about someone breaking into his lab."

"I didn't break in, and I didn't touch anything. I was just looking."

"Same thing. You went in there without permission."

Mac was looking at the cells and the DNA and making plenty of notes, and drawing pictures. Next, he began doing experiments with the cells to see what they reacted to. Just as he was about to try something else, someone knocked on the door again. He sighed but he went to the door and opened it a little. Nora was at the door. Mac frowned. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I wanted to apologize for going into your lab without your permission," Nora said.

Mac stared at her a moment. He thought it was probably hard for her to admit she was wrong. "Thanks. Apology accepted. I am doing some very delicate research with DNA so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't do that again."

"You can let me know if you need any help."

"Thanks. I'm sure you're very competent but right now I don't need any."

"Well, I'll see you around then."

Mac closed the door back. He wondered if Rita made her come and apologize. He had figured it was Nora who sneaked in. He went back to his work, and by that evening, he had created a serum that he thought might stop the plant organelles from multiplying. He did not believe it would be harmful to David either.

Mac left the lab and locked the door as usual, and he went back to the cabin. He hated that David had to stay there all day with no way of getting to town, but David did not seem to mind. He liked the peacefulness.

"Well, did you make any breakthroughs today?" David asked as Mac came into the cabin.

"I think I did," Mac replied. He held up the pouch he had brought with him. "I made a serum to try. I think it might work, and it shouldn't have any side effects on you."

"That's a relief." David was in the kitchen. "I have us some fish here."

"Smells good. I want to go ahead and give you this. Maybe by tomorrow we'll know if it worked."

David came around the counter and just folded his arms. "And how are we going to know if it worked?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Mac asked.

"I don't think I'm going to be getting angry around here."

Mac scowled. He had not thought of that. "Well, I guess I'll just have to make you mad then."

David looked surprised at that suggestion. "How?"

"I'll think of something." Mac came over there with the syringe. "Remember, I was a lieutenant in the Marines so I know how to make people mad."

David laughed as he rolled the sleeve up on his shirt. "What is this supposed to do?" he asked.

"It's supposed to make the organelles unable to multiply, but it won't affect you. Since plant cells and human cells are so much different, it wasn't so hard." Mac shrugged. "It worked in the lab."

"I'm ready to try it."

Mac gave David the serum, and then waited a moment. "How do you feel?" Mac asked.

"I feel fine," David replied.

"Good."

"I'm ready to eat though."

"So am I."

After they ate, they sat outside and listened to the crickets and frogs. "How do you intend to make me angry?" David asked.

"I don't know," Mac replied.

David looked at him. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Hurt? The hulk didn't hurt me."

"Yes, but if you made me angry enough to become the hulk, I don't know what he might do."

"Because he takes vengeance for you."

"I guess."

"Well, I'll be careful."

The next morning, Mac called the chief and told him that he was taking three months of his leave for personal reasons. The chief was surprised. "Well, I'm enjoying this vacation so much, I don't want to come back right now," Mac said.

"Good," the chief said. "Maybe you'll be rested by the time you come back."

"Maybe I will."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Mac ended that call. Now, he would have more time to work on David's problem if this serum did not work. He ate breakfast and then went outside. He was thinking of how he would make David angry enough that he would turn into the hulk if the serum did not work. He knew he could fight him because if he changed into the hulk, he would heal at an accelerated rate. Then again, what if he did not?

David was soon up and out the door. Mac was standing on the deck beside the lake when he came outside. "So, what's up today?" David asked.

Mac was just standing there with his hands behind his back, his feet spread apart. "I'm going to make you mad today," he said quietly.

David looked at Mac. "What?"

Mac looked at him then. "I said, I'm going to make you mad today!" he said loudly. "You hard of hearing?"

David almost smiled with amusement, but Mac walked over to him. "You think something's funny?" he asked.

David thought he would not have made it in the military. He thought he could not have kept a straight face. Mac knew he was not taking that seriously. "I'm going to teach you some Marine fighting moves," he said.

"What?" David asked.

"You heard me. I think you need to get the wax out of your ears."

David tried not to laugh but it was hard. Mac glared at him. "You're not taking this seriously, but you will," Mac declared.

Before David could reply to that, Mac grabbed him by the arm and jerked him around and got him into a head lock. David grunted as Mac pulled his arm backward. "You getting mad yet?" Mac asked in his ear.

"Don't you think you're taking this a little far?" David asked.

"No!"

Mac shoved him down and then stood with his hands on his hips while David got up. "Maybe you didn't really want to save your wife in that wreck," Mac said.

David looked at him with surprise. "What did you say?" he asked.

"You heard me."

David frowned, and Mac could see he was getting angry now. "Doing all those experiments about human strength!" Mac said. "What kind of nut are you?"

Mac walked toward him, and David got up. They glared at each other. "You don't have to be insulting!" David said. "Is that what you really think of me?"

"I'm not answering your questions!" Mac said. He shoved David down again. "You can't even stand on your own two feet!"

David tackled Mac then, and Mac thought maybe he had found the cure if he could do all this. They were in a struggle for mastery. He just hoped David would forgive him after this was over. He finally shoved David off him and they stood up and faced each other again. He could hardly believe the hulk had not showed up yet, but he had to do something more than what they were doing. He would just pay the medical bills.

"You did all that research out of jealousy!" Mac said. "Don't you know that's no reason for research? Your emotions just run away with you!"

"At least I have emotions!" David replied. "You most likely are afraid to cry in front of other people! You don't like to seem too happy! You're afraid if you love someone else, you will forget your wife!"

Mac almost took a step backward. "You're the same way!"

"No! I try to stay happy!"

"An easy task for someone who's overemotional!"

"Oh, don't try that one! You wanted to work on this because it's the first time you have felt excited about anything!"

"That's not so! You're just trying to turn this around toward me because you're afraid your alter ego will show up! You live in fear! I would rather live in misery than fear! You know that hulk does everything you wish you could do!"

"He does more than I would ever do!"

"Maybe you didn't really try to lift that car!" Mac said. "Maybe you wanted her to die so you would be free!"

David frowned. "That's not even logical!" he said.

Mac shoved him again. "Who's logical?"

They tangled again, and this time, Mac elbowed David in the nose and shoved him down. David looked up at him with those glowing green eyes, and a look of extreme anger. Mac backed up then, hoping that the hulk would know that he did not mean all that. He knew now that his serum had not worked. He watched the transformation and then the hulk stood up to his towering height and threw David's ripped shirt to the ground. He touched his nose and looked at the blood on his hand. Then he looked at Mac and let out a blood-curdling roar.

Mac backed up as the hulk came toward him. "Now, remember, we're friends," he said trying not to panic. He knew the hulk could take him apart. "That was just a test."

Mac finally turned around and ran. He was running as fast as he could, but he could hear the hulk's heavy foot falls behind him. He ran out into the woods a little way but then the hulk grabbed the back of his shirt. Mac felt like he had been stopped dead still as he could not run from that. The hulk jerked him backward and he was flat of his back. He tried to scramble away but the hulk grabbed his arm this time. Mac thought it felt like a vice grip, and wondered if he would break his arm. "David, I didn't mean what I said," Mac declared as he was face to face with the hulk.

The hulk stared at him with that inquisitive look again. "Let go of my arm," Mac said. "Please."

The hulk looked at his arm and then let it go. Mac grabbed his arm as it was very sore. He definitely had the panic and run reflex because he ran for the lake this time. He heard the hulk roar behind him, and he jumped in the lake as he was coming after him. Mac swam under the water as the hulk stood at the edge of the water looking for him. He roared loud enough that Mac could hear him even under the water.

Mac swam over to the deck and came up under it. There was enough space under the deck that he could get some air. He looked out between the poles and could see that the hulk was coming around the lake. Mac could feel himself trembling. He was absolutely scared. He did not think the hulk would kill him but he thought he might injure him.

The hulk came around to the deck and peered under it. He growled as he saw Mac under the deck. He was shocked as he saw the hulk start to lift up on the deck. "NO!" Mac yelled. He swam over to that side, although he was terrified. "No! Don't do that!"

The hulk stopped and looked at Mac as he came out from under the deck. They just stared at each other. He roared at Mac and then seemed to calm down. Mac backed up toward the cabin. He just wanted to go inside and hide, but he would not hide. As he moved toward the cabin, the hulk followed him. They finally got inside and Mac backed up against the wall as the hulk sat down.

Mac slid down the wall and sat down trying to calm himself. He did not think he should try that again. Having the hulk angry at him was not good. He rubbed his eyes and his forehead and leaned on his knee. When he looked up again, David was squatted in front of him. Mac was so startled, he almost jumped up.

"Hey, just take it easy," David said.

Mac tried to do that but it was not easy. He still felt like all his nerves were on high alert. "I didn't mean any of that I said," he said. "You have to believe me."

"I believe you," David replied. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No. He just scared the daylights out of me."

"I'm sorry. I guess I should leave."

Mac looked at him. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I'm just getting started."

"I don't want you to get hurt trying to help me."

"Don't you realize the hulk was raging mad at me but he didn't hurt me," Mac said. He would not tell David about his bruised arm. That was not something he called "hurt" anyway.

"Did he tear up anything?"

"No." Mac frowned and sighed. "I don't understand why the serum didn't work. I have to figure that out."

"At least it didn't have any side effects…like you said."

Mac nodded. "I'm glad."

"But your test is not a good one."

"I didn't know any other way."

"You have to remember that the gamma help the cells to reproduce as well."

Mac nodded. "I'm going to try something else and we'll see how that works. Maybe next time I'll just tie you to the bed."

David smiled. He offered a hand to Mac and he stood up. Mac tried not to grimace at his bruised arm, and he felt sore all over as though he had been doing vigorous exercise. "I guess I'll get into some dry clothes," he said.

"And I'll get into some clothes that aren't all split up," David replied.

Mac went into his room and closed the door. He leaned back on the wall as he was still trembling just a little. He knew the hulk was an offshoot of David, but he certainly did not know everything David knew.

Mac went into his bathroom and took his wet shirt off. His arm was definitely deeply bruised. He could clearly see the shape of the hulk's hand, but the whole area around it was bruised too. He was glad it was his upper arm so maybe David would not see it.

After he was dressed, Mac went back out to the living room. David was out there too. "Maybe I should just start wearing night shirts," David remarked. "Then maybe he wouldn't tear that up."

"He might not."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I will be. Just a little nervous."

"Mac, I appreciate what you're doing for me, but I don't want you to be in danger."

"I don't think I was ever in any real danger. I was just scared. You're not going anywhere."

"Yes, sir."

Mac leaned on the counter and thought a moment. "You have to admit, you didn't change into the hulk right away," he said thoughtfully. "We had a pretty good brawl."

David stopped and thought about that. "You're right. What does it mean?"

"It means, maybe they're slowed down a little. Maybe if I give you more of the serum it will stop them."

"Do you have any more?"

"I have more at the lab. I'll go there and get it and bring it here, but I'll make more. You never know how many doses it will take."

David nodded. "Am I finally going to be cured?"

"I hope so, my friend. And I'm sorry if anything I said offended you. I didn't mean any of that."

"I know, but I did mean what I said to you."

"You were right."

David stood and looked out the door toward the lake as Mac left for the lab. He hoped this would finally be his cure.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Mac went back to the lab feeling just a little excited. He was still favoring his right arm though because the hulk had bruised it badly. He did not want David to know about that. He went to his lab, and fixed three more syringes of the serum. He just hoped he was slowing down the production rate of those organelles, but he wondered what would happen to David. He figured if they could not reproduce anymore, they would finally all die out. At least, he hoped that was what would happen.

As Mac was about to leave, Rita met him. "Mac, can I talk to you in my office?" she asked.

"Sure," Mac replied.

Mac followed her into her office and she closed the door. "Something wrong?" Mac asked.

"Oh no," Rita replied. "I just wanted to talk to you about something that Nora brought to my attention, and that I think you should know."

Mac scowled. "Like what?"

"Your friend."

Mac frowned, and Rita thought he probably knew what she was going to say. "We know who he is," she said.

"Rita, you have to believe me…David is not a bad guy."

"I know that, Mac, but everyone thinks he's dead."

"Rita, please don't ruin this for David," Mac said. "Please."

Rita could see the sincerity on Mac's face. "I won't, Mac, but I can't guarantee you that Nora will keep this secret."

"She has to. Please let her know how important this is to him. He just wants to live a normal life."

"Then he is that creature…and you're trying to cure him. Is that the research you're doing?"

Mac nodded. "I just want to help him."

"You're a very good friend, Mac."

"Thanks. I have to get going."

"Mac, you're not in any danger with this, are you?"

"No. The hulk is not like what's been reported."

"Do you really think he can live a normal life after all this? If people find out, there will be lawsuits of all kinds."

"But at least he can maybe go home and live in peace."

Mac went to the door. "I have to go," he said.

"I'm still looking for that dinner, Mac," Rita said.

"Don't worry. I haven't forgotten."

Mac went on out the door. Rita thought about that reward for the capture of the hulk but she would never betray Mac. She could not say the same thing for Nora, but she would not let her know where Mac was staying.

Mac went back to the cabin and found David outside. He gave him a shot of the serum. "I hope this will work this time," he said.

"Are you going to test me again?" David asked.

"Maybe this time I'll just throw you in the lake."

David laughed. "How did you get wet?"

"I jumped in and swam away from him," Mac said.

"Did he go after you?"

"He knew I was under the deck. He was about to try and get me out but I stopped him when I came out."

"You stopped him?"

"Well, he didn't tear up the deck, and then he followed me into the cabin."

"So he had calmed down by then."

"Yes. I guess tomorrow we can try again."

"Maybe it won't be so intense this time."

"I hope not."

The next day, Mac woke up with his arm so sore he could barely move it. He lay there in the bed wondering how he was going to hide that from David. He was afraid if he saw it, he might run away before he could figure out the cure. Mac knew the hulk could have hurt him a lot worse because he was in a rage, but he had not done that.

Mac got up and got ready for the day. He grimaced as he put his shirt on. He was not sure he could hide that pain, but he would try. He wondered how he would make David angry today. Then again, it was not just anger that made him change into the hulk. He had said he changed into the hulk out of sadness before. Mac supposed any extreme emotion would work, but he did not know what would make David that sad. He supposed they could talk about their losses. He could hardly talk about his own.

After breakfast, they went outside. "Okay," Mac said. "You wanta fight or you want me to just throw you in the lake?"

"I don't think that's going to work," David replied.

"Well, fighting worked yesterday."

"But you could have been hurt."

"I think I know that I won't be now."

Mac grabbed David and shoved him off the deck into the lake. David came up and looked at Mac. "Why did you have to do that?" he asked.

"I'm trying to make you mad," Mac replied.

"And all you did was get me wet."

David swam over to the deck, but Mac shoved him back. "I didn't say you could get out yet," he said.

"Mac."

Mac leaned on his knees. "What? You getting a little mad?" he asked tauntingly.

"Just let me out of here."

"What if I don't want to?"

David swam over to the bank of the lake and got out, but Mac was there. He shoved him back into the lake. "Mac, that's enough of that," David said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Mac asked.

David got out of the lake again, and this time, he did not let Mac shove him back in. Mac shoved him over into the dirt which clung to him since he was wet. Mac almost grimaced at the pain in his arm but he had to keep going. It was the only way to test his serum.

Mac watched as David got up with muddy dirt all over him. He glared slightly at Mac as he tried to brush some of the dirt off. "You afraid of a little dirt?" Mac asked.

"No," David replied. "But I don't like having dirt all over me, and I lose enough clothes with the hulk without you getting me dirty."

"Well, hey, at least these aren't all ripped up, and that other thing is your own fault. You created the hulk. Does he make you feel powerful?"

"I would be happy just the way I am."

"As a wimp who can't defend himself? You wanted to tap into that human strength, and that's what you did, only it backfired on you. What did you think you would do? Did you think you could go back in time and be able to save your wife?"

"NO! I didn't."

"What good did it do you then?"

"None."

"You were so obsessed with what you wanted, you didn't think of the consequences."

"I know that. I don't need you to tell me."

"I think you need someone to tell you!"

"Not you!" David shoved Mac then.

"Oh, now you're getting a little mad, huh?" Mac shoved David harder, and then they were in a struggle again.

Mac thought David was pretty strong on his own, but he had to figure out how to give him pain. He hit David in the stomach, and then shoved him over to the water again. David glared at him and then tackled him. Mac pushed back and did not let him push him down, and then David punched him.

Mac was surprised by that as he thought he would probably have a black eye from that. He punched him back. "You gave me a black eye," he said.

"So? You gave me a sore stomach!"

"I have to go to the lab, you know."

"I don't care."

Mac attacked David again, and tripped him, causing him to fall. David landed on his hand which hurt his wrist. He grabbed his wrist as it exploded with pain. He closed his eyes and then opened them as those green eyes.

"Oh no," Mac said. He was not sure what to do but he ran toward the cabin. He heard the hulk roar and looked around to see him standing up with David's ripped shirt around his shoulders.

Mac knew he could not keep the hulk from getting into the cabin and he did not want him to tear it up. He just stood there as the hulk came that way. Mac swallowed hard as the hulk came up to him baring his teeth again. However, he stopped and just stared at Mac seeming to know that he was his friend.

"I'm sorry," Mac said. "It didn't work."

The hulk grunted at him. Mac reached out for his hand. "Come on," he said.

The hulk took his hand and they went into the cabin. "Just sit down there," Mac said gesturing to the couch. He thought the hulk was like a child in some ways. He thought about that, and how kids threw tantrums. They did not consider the consequences of their actions either.

Mac looked at the hulk as he was beginning to glow green and began transforming back to David. He waited and realized it was taking a long time as it seemed to stop in mid-transformation. Mac stared in horror as he realized it had stopped. "David?"

David looked at him. "What's happening?" he asked in a deeper voice than normal.

"I'm not sure."

"Give me a mirror."

Mac was not sure he wanted to do that. He knew David would blame him. "Maybe you should…"

"Give me one now!" David yelled. He stood up.

Mac realized David was taller than usual too, and he was much more muscle too. "There's a mirror in the bathroom."

David went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "What have you done to me?" he asked. "I can't be like this again!" He put his fist through the mirror.

Mac backed up as he was afraid he might put his fist through him next. "I'll figure out what happened," he said. He felt horrible. This was his fault.

David walked over to him with tears on his face. "Look what you did to me!" he said.

"I'll figure it out," Mac said.

"I can't go anywhere like this!"

"You can stay here."

David slammed his fist down on the table, breaking it in half. "I don't want to be trapped here!" he yelled. He looked at Mac. "This is all your fault!"

Mac backed up a step. "I was just trying to help you."

David stopped then and covered his face. "I know. I didn't mean that. Forgive me. You don't have to be afraid of me."

Mac felt horrible now. "What went wrong?" he asked himself. "I don't understand what went wrong." He looked at David. "Has this happened before?"

David seemed to be confused. "I don't remember."

"That's alright. Come over here and sit down."

"Okay."

David followed Mac over to the couch and sat down. Mac got David's journal and began reading again. He knew he had read something in there about being stuck mid-transformation. He finally found it. "You were exposed to high levels of gamma radiation, and you were stuck this way," he said. "But that's not the case this time."

"I don't know what you mean?" David said.

Mac realized that David was unable to use the intelligent, logical side of his brain in this condition. "You remember the meteor?" he asked.

"The m-me…I don't know."

"I'm so sorry."

Mac rubbed his eyes. He had never thought of anything like this happening. He thought a moment and then looked at David. "Come here," he said and led David to his room. "I want you to stay in here and don't answer the door if anyone comes. You can just lie down."

"Okay," David answered. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go to the lab, but I have to get a blood sample from you first."

"Blood sample?"

"Yes. I'll show you."

Mac got his kit and went back to David's room. "What are you going to do?" David asked.

Mac hated to see him like that…with those glowing green eyes, and even just a little green. "I'm going to stick this needle in your arm and get a blood sample," he said. "I won't hurt you."

"I believe you. You're my friend."

Mac nodded. He did not feel much like a friend since he had made this happen. He tied the tourniquet around David's arm and got the needle ready. He looked at him. "This won't hurt you," he said.

"Okay."

Mac got the blood sample and then put a bandage on David's arm. "Now, you stay here, and don't make noise. You'll be safe here."

"But where are you going?"

"To the lab. I have to figure out what happened. I'll be back. You trust me?"

"Yes. I trust you."

"Good. I will be back and I'll hopefully have an answer for you. Just stay here."

"Okay."

Mac hurried out of the cabin and went to the lab. He was desperate to find out what happened. He went straight into his lab and got to work. He looked at the blood sample and realized that the organelles had multiplied even more. Something had to go wrong. He thought maybe the serum had triggered something else.

Rita had noticed that Mac was practically running to his lab. She had to wonder what had happened. She knew him well enough to know when something was wrong. She went to the lab and knocked.

Mac opened the door slightly. "Yes?" he asked.

"Do you need some help?" Rita asked.

Mac stared at her a moment. "I don't know right now."

"You know I'll help. Did something happen?"

Mac rubbed his face and let Rita in. He locked the door back. He could definitely use another brain working on this. He showed Rita what he had done. "His own immune system kicked in," she said. "It attacked the serum, and the organelles exploded in population."

"Rita, we have to help him. He's stuck in mid-transformation. This is all my fault."

"Just calm down, Mac. We have to figure out a way to keep his immune system from attacking, all the while it's destroying the organelles."

Mac nodded. "I'm just upset about this. It's my fault."

"We'll fix it, Mac."

They worked on the serum till lunch time. Mac did not want to take the time to eat, but Rita reminded him that he had to have food to function and think. They went to a restaurant. As Mac stood in line, he could not help but think about David sitting out there at the cabin alone in that condition. "I need to go to the cabin to eat," he said. "He might be hungry."

"He can't fix himself something?" Rita asked.

"You don't understand. He's like a child when he's like that."

"Why don't we get something to go and we can go there and eat with him?"

Mac nodded. "I have to check on him."

When they had the food, they headed for the cabin. "I don't know what he'll think about me bringing you there," Mac said. "He might be upset."

"Okay," Rita replied.

They arrived at the cabin, and Mac opened the door. He did not see anything that looked like David had been in the living room again. Rita's mouth dropped open when she saw the table broken in half. "Did he do that?" she asked.

"Yes," Mac said. "When he realized he was stuck." He looked at Rita. "Just put the food on some paper plates and I'll go get him."

Mac went to David's room and opened the door. "David?"

"Yes," David answered. "I was afraid you weren't coming back, but I stayed here."

"You don't have to worry about me not coming back. I'm your friend, remember?"

"Yes."

"I brought some food. Are you hungry?"

David considered that. "I guess I am a little."

"Come with me, but I have to tell you something. I brought another friend with me."

"Who?" David asked.

"It's Rita from the lab. You remember her?"

"No. Is she going to tell anyone about me?"

"No. She wants to help you."

"Are you sure?"

"You trust me, don't you?"

David nodded. "Yes."

"I wouldn't lie to you, David."

"Okay."

Mac led David into the living room where the dining room was connected. Rita gasped when she saw David but she took a deep breath to calm herself down. "David, this is Rita," Mac said. "She's from the lab where I'm working."

"Hi, David," Rita said.

"Hi," David replied. "Mac said I can trust you."

"He's right."

"Just sit down here," Mac said.

David sat down at the table. He was wearing one of David's shirts, but it did not fit very well. "We brought you some chicken," Mac said as he laid a piece on David's plate. "I'll cut that up for you if you want."

Mac pressed the bridge of his nose. He could not stand the thought that he had caused this intelligent person to be like this. "What's wrong?" David asked.

Mac looked at him. "Nothing," he said. "I'm fine. Just go ahead and eat."

Rita could imagine how Mac felt. David was like a child. "If you don't want to eat with me, I can go back to my room," David said.

"I do want to eat with you," Mac said.

"He certainly does," Rita added. "He was the one who suggested that we bring the food here and eat with you."

"Okay," David said.

Mac thought David did not understand how upset he was. He watched as he picked up the fork, and did not seem to be sure how to use it. Rita looked at Mac, wondering what he was going to do.

"Let me help you," Mac said. He cut the chicken up and then showed David how to use the fork.

Mac looked at his own plate and he did not think he could eat. However, he did not want David to think he did not want him to eat with him so he took a bite of his food. "It's very good, isn't it?" he asked.

David nodded. "Yes."

"What did you do while I was gone?"

"While you were…gone?"

"Yes. When you were here alone. What did you do?"

"I laid on the bed like you told me."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel alright, I guess." David looked down at his clothes. "I put this on because I was cold. I don't think it fits."

"I'll get you some clothes that fit. I'll go down to the store when we're done eating."

"Are you taking me?"

"I can't. Someone might see you."

"You don't want anyone to see me?"

"They'll know if they see you."

"Right. So I have to stay here."

"For now."

When they were done eating, Mac led David back to his room, and then went back in there to Rita who was throwing away the paper plates. "He's like a child, Mac," she said.

"I know," Mac replied. "We have to take care of him. I'm going to get him some clothes, and then we have to go back and work on this more."

"I'll stay here with him while you go."

"Good. I'll tell him."

Mac went back to David's room. "David, Rita is going to stay here with you while I go and get some clothes for you," he said. "She'll take care of you till I get back."

"So it's okay if she knows?" David asked.

"Yes. She's helping us."

"Okay."

"She's a friend."

Rita came into the room then. She smiled at David. "I am a friend," she said.

Mac left to go to the store. He would have to just guess at David's sizes, but he would buy things that could be gotten in a large or extra large. He was not sure what size shoes to get, but he would just have to guess. If nothing else, he would get flip flops for him to wear, or sandals.

When Mac got back to the cabin, David was in the living room with Rita. "She said it was alright if I came in here," David said.

"Yes, that's fine," Mac replied. "I brought you some clothes."

David followed Mac to his room. "I wasn't bad, was I?" David asked.

"Bad?" Mac asked.

"You told me to stay here."

"No. You're fine. Let's see if these clothes fit."

Mac helped David get a t-shirt on. He was hoping it would stretch if he changed to the hulk again. The extra large was definitely the size he needed. "You can wear those sweat pants too," Mac said. "I think they'll be comfortable."

"Thank you," David replied.

Mac went back out where Rita was. "We have to get back to that lab and get busy," he said.

"Mac, you can't blame yourself for this," Rita said.

"Yes, I can. I started something that I wasn't familiar with, and look what I've done to him."

"He was willing to take the risks, Mac. He wants to find a cure, and I think we're on the right track."

"I hope you're right."

Soon, David came into the living room again, and he was dressed. "Is this better?" he asked.

"Yes," Mac said. "Now, we're about to go back to the lab and work on the research. I want you to stay here, and don't let anyone into the cabin. Don't go to the door."

"Okay. I will be good."

Mac frowned. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Okay?"

David nodded. Mac sighed as he and Rita went out the door. They went to the lab and Mac was working as fast as he could. He wanted something by that evening so that maybe David would be normal in the morning, but he was not sure it would happen that fast.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

That evening, Mac had another serum. "I believe it will work, Mac," Rita assured him.

"I hope it does," Mac replied.

"You want me to go with you?"

"No. I don't want to inconvenience you any more than you already are letting me work here."

"Inconvenience? Mac, you are not an inconvenience, and I want to help him too. He seems so gentle and kind. I talked to him while you were gone to the store."

"He is, Rita. I figure he is one of the most trustworthy people I've met in a very long time."

"I want to go with you."

"Sure."

They locked up the lab and went to the cabin. It was dark and quiet when they walked in. "David!" Mac called. "David!" He was a little worried, hoping that David had not gone outside. He went to his room. "David?" He turned the light on, and David was lying on the bed. Mac felt relieved. "You alright?"

"Yes," David said. "I stayed here like you told me to, but it got dark."

"I have another shot to give you. I hope it will cure you."

"Then I won't be like this anymore?"

"I hope not."

"Why are you sad?"

"Just come in here and let me give you this."

David went with him into the living room, and Mac gave him the serum. "How long will it take?" David asked.

"Maybe just till morning," Mac answered. "We'll have something to eat, and Rita is staying here with us tonight."

"She wants to help me too?"

"Yes."

After they ate, Mac let Rita have his room, and he lay on the couch. He did not think he would be sleeping much. He got up and paced around the room, and then stopped and looked out the back windows. He supposed he should have taken into account that he did not understand how David had become the hulk and it would not be so easy to figure out how to cure him. It had seemed simple, but since Rita was a doctor, she had known more than he did. He had been looking at the scientific part, but she also looked at the medical part as well. Together, they had created a serum that he hoped would take care of everything. There would be no way to know unless David got angry or something.

The next morning, Mac was lying on the couch sleeping when he was awakened by someone talking, and laughing. He got up, and David came from his room. He was normal. "It worked," David said. "It worked!"

Mac smiled. He hardly knew what to say, but David hugged him, and then Rita came in there. "He's okay," Mac said.

"That is just wonderful," Rita said.

Mac was so relieved, he suddenly felt very tired. "I have to say I didn't sleep much last night," he said.

"Let's go and get some breakfast," Rita said. "It's on me. This is a major accomplishment."

"I agree."

"Maybe this means I'm cured," David said.

"I hope so."

Mac was still worried as they were headed down to town. He could not be sure David was cured unless he got angry or in danger. He thought maybe they would go on a hiking trip later, and he would try to get into a dire situation.

David felt relieved as they arrived at a restaurant. He could not remember much of what happened but he remembered feeling like he was trapped in the cabin.

"You coming?" Mac asked.

"Yes," David replied. "It's just good to be out."

They went in and got a table. "So, what will you do if you're cured?" Mac asked.

David shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "I have to admit that I haven't thought much about it."

"Come and work for me."

"At your lab?"

"Yes."

"Or he can come and work for me," Rita interrupted. "He is a genius."

"What? You don't think a genius should work in a crime lab?" Mac asked.

Rita smiled. "I guess that will be up to David. But I also think they already have a genius working in that crime lab. Do they need two?"

"I'm not sure what people will think if they find out I'm alive," David said. "I'm afraid they won't understand."

"I can even help you with that," Mac replied.

"Mac, there's no way you could hide this from the public. If they found out I was alive, they would want to know where I've been all this time and how I escaped."

"So, tell Jack McGee and let him tell your story for you."

"I'm not sure that would be the best idea. He's a vulture."

Mac nodded. "Then we'll do it some other way."

"I think we're getting ahead of ourselves. We still don't know that I'm cured, and until we're sure of that, we can't do anything."

"You can still come and work for me. I know people in the FBI who can make people disappear."

"Not me. If I'm not cured, the hulk would eventually show up and then it would be all over. I would either end up destroying your lab or wherever I live. That's why I stayed out West most of the time. There are wide open spaces and I could be out in nature."

"Well, you can stay here as long as you want. You could work with Rita at her lab to try and find your cure."

David thought about that. "Still, we're not sure, and you have to admit, the serum did work somewhat."

Mac nodded. "Yes, and I am so glad."

"It's like being in a dream and waking up, and you don't remember what happened in your dream," David said. "That's what it's like being the hulk."

"I understand."

"What did I do when I was caught between? I didn't remember last time. All I know is what I was told, and I knew that I had been caught between, but I couldn't remember much that happened. I remember having an overwhelming feeling of hopelessness."

The waitress came and took their orders, and they were silent for a while. Mac yawned. He had been so worried, and now he was so relieved that he was sleepy. "You didn't sleep much last night, did you?" David asked.

Mac shook his head. "I was too worried."

When they were done eating, they took Rita back to the lab, and then went back to the cabin. "Why don't we hike up that trail?" Mac asked. "There are some beautiful sights to see up there."

"I would like that," David replied. "I like this place, but being cooped up in the cabin is kinda boring."

"I agree."

As they walked up the trail, Mac wondered what it would take to cause David to change into the hulk…if he could still do that. He hoped he would not be able to. He did not want to fight him anymore. His arm was still very sore from when the hulk grabbed it. He had done his best to keep David from knowing about that.

They went up the trail to a lookout. It overlooked a field of yellow flowers. "This time of year, this field goes from yellow to purple to white, and even pink sometimes," Mac said. "The flowers all have a different blooming time. It's amazing."

"It's beautiful," David replied. "Just think about how fast a plant grows. Especially annuals. They come up from that seed, grow, bloom, and make seeds all in one growing season."

Mac nodded. "Yes, they do."

"I'm sorry. I always have to bring my problem into everything, don't I?"

"That's understandable." Mac wondered how they would find out if David could become the hulk again. He supposed the longer he went without it, the better. He thought the serum would have longer to work, and he would give him another dose that evening as well.

Mac walked on up the trail, and finally, David started feeling very tired. He stopped and sat down on a rock. Mac gave him a bottle of water. "You alright?" he asked.

"Just a little tired," David said. He drank some of the water. "You think I've gotten used to having all that energy absorption?"

"I'm sure you have. I guess you'll just have to start eating more."

"I guess I will."

"We better go back down."

They headed back down the mountain. Mac had not thought of that part of the cure. If he had been using all that energy, and now he was back down to normal, he would definitely have to eat more and drink a few energy drinks till he got used to being without his extra energy.

David was really tired by the time they got to the cabin. "Okay," Mac said. "You're going to start out by eating an apple. They are full of energy."

"Whatever you say, Doc."

While David ate the apple, Mac poured a protein drink into a glass and gave it to him. "That should make you feel better," he said. He sat down at the table. "I want to take another blood test when you're done eating. I'm going to the lab to look at it and see whether anything has changed."

David chewed on his bite of apple. "I can't help but feel excited," he said. "This is the closest I have been to thinking I was actually cured."

Mac smiled. "It's exciting to use science for something like this. Sometimes I think I am wasting all that knowledge I learned in college."

"I don't think you're wasting anything. You solve crimes and make criminals pay for their crimes. That's a very noble profession, Mac."

"Sometimes I don't feel like people appreciate it. I feel like people see me as an enemy sometimes."

"I guess we all feel that way at times."

"Are you going to stay here and work at Rita's lab?"

"I'm considering it…and if I make money, I could pay you rent for the cabin."

"You don't have to for a while…until you get yourself on your feet."

"It's very good to have friends."

"It is, and I like being a friend too. Plus, you can take care of the cabin for me when I'm not here."

"I would be happy to. It would just be nice not to have to move all the time. Have a place to call home."

"Right."

When David was feeling better, Mac took a blood sample and went to the lab. Rita met him at his lab room. "Well? Is he still doing better?" she asked.

"Yes," Mac whispered. "Come on in."

They went into the lab and Mac closed the door. "We went hiking earlier," he said. "He got tired and we had to go back to the cabin." Mac sat down. "I'm thinking that since he doesn't have the organelles absorbing energy all the time, he has to eat more. He ate and he felt better after that."

"This is amazing, Mac, but how can you be sure he's cured if he's not getting angry or anything?"

"I have a blood sample, and I'm going to examine it. I'll do the DNA analysis again, and see if there are still two DNA profiles."

"And what if there are?"

Mac looked at her. "Well, don't be so pessimistic. I'm hoping there won't be."

"I'm hoping too, but what if there are?"

"I'm going to give him another shot of the serum tonight. I think it's working."

"And if it is, are we finally going to have that dinner you have been promising?"

"Of course."

"I'm waiting for that."

Rita left, and Mac got busy on his DNA analysis. He also put a sample under the microscope. He could see that there were still some abnormal cells. He sighed as he had hoped there would not be any. He watched them longer, and they did not seem to be as active as before, and there were not as many. He would definitely be giving him another injection of the serum tonight. He wondered if David would still become the hulk if he got angry or in pain.

Later that day, David was outside about to fish when he heard a car come up to the front of the cabin. He wondered why anyone was there. He had not seen anyone around here since they had arrived. He set the fishing pole down and hid behind some bushes at the edge of the woods. He could see a forest ranger's truck out in front of the cabin. Why would the forest ranger be there? He supposed it was just something routine or there was some sort of problem. But what? Just as he thought that, he thought he smelled smoke. Was there a forest fire? That would definitely bring the forest ranger up there. He had not heard anything about a forest fire, but they had not heard any news since they had been there anyway. He was sure Mac had not heard anything either or he would have come back.

The forest ranger soon left, and then David went back to the cabin. He could definitely smell smoke. The weather had been very dry but they had heard thunder last night. He wondered if there had been dry lightning. That was the worst thing they could have in all that dry foliage, and dry leaves, pine straw, and everything else that lay on the forest floor. It was fire season in the West.

David was not sure what to do. He did not have a vehicle to get out of there, but he was sure if something was happening, Mac would show up to help him get out of there. He could not go with that forest ranger. He might recognize him and then their plans would be totally ruined. Then again, if that forest fire came this way, their plans would go up in smoke. He just had to trust that Mac would come for him, but if he did not, he would find his way down off this mountain.

Mac was working on his DNA analysis when Rita knocked on the door. He opened the door for her. "Come on in," he said.

"Mac, I just came to tell you that there's a forest fire," Rita said.

"Here?"

"No. In Gros Ventre Wilderness. They think some campers let a camp fire get out of control."

Mac was shocked for a moment. "Is it close to my cabin?" he asked.

"I don't know, Mac."

"David's up there with no way down!"

"I'm sure the forest rangers are checking the cabins."

Mac took off his lab coat and secured his samples. He locked up his lab and hurried out to his car. Rita watched him leave. She hoped everything would be fine up there at the cabin.

David was definitely smelling smoke now, even inside the cabin. He could see smoke drifting over the mountain and the woods. He wondered how close that fire was, and he wondered if Mac could even get up there.

Mac had switched his rental car for a truck because he was going up into the mountains all the time. When he got to the edge of the wilderness, there was a road block. The rangers were not letting anyone go up the mountain. "I have to go up there to my cabin," Mac declared. "My friend is up there! And besides that, I want to get some of my stuff from there. You can't stop me from going to my own property."

"Look, we have orders to keep everyone off this road," the ranger replied. "There's a forest fire if you didn't know."

"I do know, and I'm going up to my cabin."

"You're right that we can't really stop you, but if you get into trouble, there may not be anyone who can help you! You understand that?"

"Yes, I do! But I have to get my friend down from there."

"We checked those cabins up there, and there was no one there!"

"He might not have been at the cabin."

"What's your name?"

"Detective Mac Taylor!"

Mac went on past the road block. He would not leave David up there on that mountain. As he went on, the smoke got thicker. That fire was definitely close, but he kept going. He came to a place that he could even see flames. He hoped David was okay.

David was coughing and thinking that he would have to try and get down the mountain himself. He thought he should have gone with the forest ranger. He was sure the forest ranger would have been more concerned with getting him down off the mountain than with who he was. He threw some of his clothes into his bag and some bottled water. Mac had some surgical masks in his kit so David put one of those on. He hoped it would help a little against that smoke. He put the kit into his bag as well and then went outside. The smoke was getting thicker, and David thought he could even hear the fire somewhat.

Mac was about five miles from the cabin when a tree fell across the road behind the truck. He was not sure how they would get back down, but he would keep going. He was at a pretty steady climb right now and it was slow going part of the time.

David was walking down the road when he heard a vehicle coming. He could not see clearly through the smoke but he got over to the side of the road, and then he saw the truck come into view. "Hey!" he yelled.

Mac stopped when he saw David. "You alright?" Mac asked and then coughed at the smell of the smoke.

"Yes," David said. "I wasn't sure if you knew about the fire."

"I got on my way here as soon as I found out. Get in."

David got into the truck, and Mac turned around. He stopped a moment. "I don't know how we're going to get down," he said. "There's a tree across the road about five miles that way."

"Maybe we can move it," David replied.

"Maybe."

Driving in the smoke now was like driving in a thick fog. Mac coughed. "I'm glad we don't have to make any turns to get down," he remarked.

"This sure did come up fast," David said.

"It's been so dry, it wasn't hard for it to get started very fast."

Finally, they came to the tree in the road. "We can use the winch on the truck to move it," Mac said.

They got out and got the hook from the winch and pulled it over to the tree which was still burning in places. They got the line around the tree and hooked it. David turned the winch on and it pulled the tree around far enough that they could get the truck around it.

"Great!" Mac said. He took the line off and let the winch pull it back up. "Let's go!"

Just as Mac was about to go around the truck, he heard a loud cracking sound. He looked up in time to see a tree falling. "David, look out!"

Mac got out of the way in time to avoid the tree falling on him, but it fell across the truck, and David was inside the truck. The tree was still on fire too. "David!" Mac yelled. He ran around to the passenger side and tried to open the door, and David was pushing on it from the inside. However, the tree had crushed the top of the truck enough to prevent the door from opening.

Mac did not know what to do if they could not get that door open because the tree was completely blocking the driver side door. "Try to break out the back window!" he yelled.

"With what?" David asked.

Mac did not know the answer to that. This was not his truck and he had no equipment in it. David lay down in the seat and attempted to kick the window out but he could not get enough leverage to kick it hard enough. Mac was starting to get desperate. Then he remembered the spare tire, and the wrench that was used to take it down. "David! Look under the seat for the spare tire wrench!"

Mac realized the fire was spreading on the tree and it was almost to the truck. "Hurry!" he yelled. He knew no one was going to be coming up this road.

"There's nothing here!" David yelled.

"Try to break out this door window!"

David lay down in the seat and kicked the passenger door window. It was almost like kicking a wall. He kept on until he finally cracked the window, and then he kicked it and it shattered.

"Come on!" Mac yelled.

David threw the bag out, and then climbed out the window. He cut his arm on the glass that was left in the window but he finally got out. Mac coughed. "Let's get out of here," he said.

They headed down the road. Mac could even feel the heat from the fire now, and the smoke was thick. "We have to just keep going down the road," he said.

As they were running, another tree fell across the road in front of them. They got over off the road to get around the tree, but the burning tree was catching the grass on that side of the road on fire. "Hurry!" Mac yelled. He could hear the sound of the fire well now, and they could see the orange among the trees, and climbing the trees as well. That fire had plenty of fuel, and Mac knew it was not going to stop any time soon, but he also knew there would be people trying to fight it.

They got around the tree, and then an even larger tree fell across the road. "Look out!" Mac yelled. The tree was close enough to knock him down with some of its limbs, and he heard David cry out.

Mac got up and could see that David was under the limbs. "David!" Mac yelled. He could not get to him because of the big limbs of the tree. "David!" He could see David was pinned under the tree, but then he looked up at Mac with those glowing green eyes. Mac did not know whether to be happy about that or sad.

"NO!" David cried.

Mac watched him become the hulk once again, and he roared loudly. "Hurry!" Mac yelled.

The hulk looked at him and bared his teeth, but he threw the tree off himself as though it were nothing. Then he stood up and threw David's torn up shirt off his shoulders. He roared at the fire, and then looked at Mac. "We have to get out of here!" Mac said. He picked up the bag that David had brought with him.

The hulk walked over to him and picked him up, and then they were moving fast. Mac coughed as the smoke was starting to get to him. He did not like being carried, but he supposed he could not run as fast as the hulk could. He coughed until he felt like it was getting very hard to breathe, not to mention the smoke burned his eyes. He put his t-shirt up over his face to try and block out some of the smoke.

The next thing Mac knew, the hulk was putting him down. He was not sure where they were but the smoke was not as thick. Then he saw the roadblock not far away. The hulk stood up and started to turn away. "Wait!" Mac said. "You can't go away. They're going to want to know where my friend is."

The hulk just stared at him inquisitively. Mac coughed, and tried not to let it be loud enough that the rangers would hear. "Come on," he said. "We have to stay together."

The hulk went with him out into the woods. This area was not on fire…yet. Mac figured it would soon be if the wind was blowing that way. Right now though, they could get through to some place where David could change without anyone seeing him. They soon came to a small clearing. "Sit down here," Mac said pointing to a rock.

The hulk sat down and looked up at Mac. Mac did not think the hulk was so bad when one got to know him. He had been around him enough times now that he knew he was not going to hurt him. "I'm sorry," Mac said. "I failed again." He thought maybe this part of David did not think he had failed, but he did not understand how he changed into the hulk again. He had thought the cells had not been multiplying. There had to be something he missed.

As Mac stood there, the hulk began to change back to David. When his transformation was complete, he looked confused like always, but then he looked at Mac with a look of realization. "What is it?" Mac asked.

"I remember," David said.

"You remember what?"

"I remember what the hulk did." David looked up at Mac. "He threw the tree off and then…I carried you through the woods."

Mac squatted in front of him. "You remember all that?"

"Yes. I've never remembered before. I remember I knew I couldn't take you down to the rangers, so I took you close enough that you could walk down there. You led me here."

"That's amazing."

"I don't know how this happened, but I felt like I had more control over him." David looked at Mac. "You realize what this means?"

Mac was confused now. "Not really."

"It means I had some control, although I didn't have complete control when I started to transform. I remember thinking that I wished I could. I knew I couldn't get out from under that tree unless I did."

"Well, I have your bag. You can get some clothes."

David nodded. He got into another shirt and a pair of shoes. He looked at Mac then. "If I can control the hulk, I can keep him from being destructive."

Mac was not sure what to say. He could not help but think he had failed. He just wanted to figure out what had gone wrong this time. "I want to go to the lab so I can finish studying the blood samples," he said. "I want to know what went wrong…where I failed again."

"Mac, you didn't fail. If you have helped me have more control over him, that would be a big breakthrough."

"You mean you would want to keep becoming the hulk if you could control him?"

"No, but it's better than him being out of control."

"I guess. Let's get out there to the rangers so we can get back to the lab."

They headed back out to the road, and walked down to the rangers. David had the surgical mask on so they would not know who he was. "What happened to your truck?" one of the rangers asked.

"A tree fell in front of us and then one fell on top of it," Mac said. "It's probably destroyed by now."

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry too. It was a rental."

"We'll try and get it out, but can't promise anything."

"Thanks. Can you take us back to my lab?"

"Sure. Frank over there will give you a lift."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Mac and David arrived at the lab. "Let's get started with this," Mac said. "I already have more serum that I was going to give you tonight."

"I want you to continue giving it to me, because it has definitely made a difference," David replied.

Mac coughed. "Wow. That smoke was thick."

"Are you sure you don't need to see a doctor?"

"I think I'll be alright."

"I think you need a little oxygen. Do they keep that sort of thing here at this lab?"

"I don't know, but this is not a medical facility. Besides, I'm okay."

David was not sure, but he would not argue with him. Mac took another blood sample to study since David had become the hulk again. They looked at the blood sample from earlier and the one he had just taken. "I just don't get it," Mac said as he sat down after looking in the microscope. "There doesn't seem to be much difference. I have to say there are more of the abnormal cells now than there were before, but I don't see why."

"I just need more of the serum," David said. "Maybe I should have it more than once a day."

Mac nodded. "Maybe. I want Rita to look at this."

"I'm a doctor too, you know. When you take antibiotics, you have to take them often enough that there's enough in your system to take care of your symptoms, so I think it's the same way with this. I just have to have enough to take care of them faster than they can reproduce."

"For how long? I thought when you were tired that it meant there were not so many of them."

David was silent a moment. "You have to admit, if it had not been for the hulk, we would have been in a lot of trouble."

"I know."

That evening, Mac gave David another injection. "In the morning, I'll give you another," he said. He leaned on the counter. "I guess we have to stay at a hotel tonight, or stay here in this lab." He looked at David. "You know there are cots over there?"

"I guess some people are married to their work," David replied.

"I think I have been a long time."

Mac went over to the closet where the cots were stored. "At least we won't have to sleep on the floor," he said.

"Right," David agreed. He frowned. "What if I have some sort of nightmare during the night? What if I become the hulk and tear up this lab?"

"Well, try to go to sleep with happy thoughts."

Mac put his cot on one side of the room, and David's on the other. Then someone knocked on the door. Mac opened it, and Rita was there. "So, how are things going?" she asked.

"We have to spend the night here," Mac said. "Or rent a hotel room. I can't get up to my cabin."

"I'm sorry. You think it's burned down?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I have a big house. Why don't the two of you come and stay with me?"

"No. I think we'll just stay here."

"My house is out in the mountains. Private property."

Mac just stared at her a moment. "Are you trying to say that you don't want us to stay in the lab?" he asked.

"Mac, I know this is my lab, but if something happened here…"

Mac nodded. "I understand. But what if something happens at your house?"

"That's different. I can tear up my house myself if I want."

David was standing there now. "I wouldn't want to cause any inconvenience. I can always go out and make a camp. I'm used to it."

"No," Rita said. "I want you to come and stay with me. We can take some things with us and monitor you."

"We might as well," Mac said.

Mac locked up his lab and he and David went home with Rita. She definitely had a big house. "Are you planning to get married and have a bunch of kids?" Mac asked jokingly.

"I might if you asked me," Rita replied.

Mac was surprised by that suggestion. He hoped she was joking too. "I haven't thought about it," he said.

"Come on. I'll show you to your rooms."

"Do you have a room in your basement?" David asked.

"Well, yes," Rita said. "Why?"

"Why don't I stay down there? If I have any nightmares, maybe I won't tear up anything really important."

Mac frowned at that suggestion. "If that's what you want," Rita said.

David followed Rita down to the basement. Mac just stayed upstairs. He hated the thought that someone felt that they were not worthy of anything besides a basement. Of course, if it was a bedroom, he supposed it was just as good, but it was David's reason for wanting down there that bothered him.

Rita soon came back up. "Now, I'll show you to your room," she said.

Mac followed her upstairs to a room with a king-sized bed that had one of those big oak frames. He had not seen a bed like that in years. It had a white bed spread on it that looked like it had been woven in one piece.

"Well, how do you like it?" Rita asked.

"It's nice," Mac said. "How is David's room?"

"It doesn't have a bed like this, but it has a comfortable one." Rita walked over to Mac. "I only let special people stay in this room."

Mac looked at her and then set his bag down with his equipment in it. He was not sure what to say to that. Rita smiled at him. "You've always been so shy Mac," she said.

"Shy about what?" Mac asked.

"You never would kiss me."

Mac looked down at the floor and then at Rita. She definitely had pretty blue eyes, and bright red hair, but he had never thought of dating her seriously. He had just considered her a friend. "Why would you want me to kiss you?" he asked.

"We went out a few times."

"Well, we were good friends."

"So you never had any feelings for me?"

"I don't know. I met Claire not long after I met you, and when I met her, I just didn't want anyone else. Don't you understand that?"

"Of course, but you're not married now."

"I know, Rita, but when I came over here, I had no idea I was going to get into this situation. I feel like I'm in a totally different world than what I was in when I went to Texas. Things are so different."

"You're such a good man, Mac. You don't deserve to be lonely."

"Nobody does, Rita. Why are you alone?"

"I don't know. I guess I just never found anyone I wanted to marry."

"Are you sure you've been looking?"

"Probably not. You know how we scientists are."

"Yes. We're always working, and always alone."

"I don't think that's all scientists, only those who are afraid to bring something else into their lives."

"I guess that's true of anyone. Afraid of rejection?"

"You're not afraid of me, are you, Mac?"

"Of course not."

"How long do you intend to stay here?" Rita asked.

"Probably about three months," Mac said. "I took leave so I could keep trying to help David."

"You're a noble friend. You don't give up until you find the answer."

"Why should I? Who else is going to help him for no profit?"

"I would."

Mac nodded. "Yes, but you would have never known about him if I had not brought him here."

"That's not my fault."

"I know. He's not able to trust many people."

"I can see why."

"I just hope we can help him and he'll be able to live a somewhat normal life."

Mac took his serum from the bag and got a needle full for David. "I have to give him this," he said.

Rita watched Mac walk out of the room. She thought she would probably never get him to notice that she had a horrible crush on him. She had been so happy to hear his voice when he called.

Mac went downstairs. David was not in the living room, so he assumed he was still in the basement. "David," he called as he went down the stairs to the basement.

"I'm here," David answered.

"I have your serum for tonight."

David rolled up his sleeve. Mac put the shot in his arm and put the top back on the needle. "I hope this will help you," he said.

"I think it is helping me," David replied. He looked at Mac. "Could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you know that Rita has a big crush on you?"

Mac almost rolled his eyes. "What? Did she ask you to say that?"

"No. Anyone can tell by the way she looks at you."

"I'm not here for that."

Mac went back up the stairs to the kitchen and threw the syringe into the needle disposal. "Mac, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry," David said. "I thought maybe the two of you were…"

"We're not," Mac said. "That may be what she wants, but it's not what I want. You're either attracted to someone, or you're not."

"That's true."

"Don't get me wrong…Rita is a beautiful woman, and I like her as a friend, but that's it."

"Well, don't worry about me getting in the middle of that."

Just then, they heard Rita coming down the stairs. "Well, I guess I'll fix us all something to eat," she said. "Are you guys hungry?"

"I'm okay," Mac said. "I think I'll turn in. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Well, good night. If you need anything, just make yourself at home."

"Thanks."

Mac went up the stairs. David looked at Rita. "So, how long have you been working at that lab?" he asked.

"About fifteen years," Rita answered. "Do you like sandwiches?"

"That's fine with me."

"You've travelled all over the country, haven't you?"

"I've travelled over a great deal of it. It's not easy being homeless."

"I'm sure it's not. You should stay here."

"I'm not even sure Mac has a cabin anymore. The fire was very close."

"I guess he won't have a place here much longer either then."

"I hope it got around the cabin somehow but I don't know when he'll know."

"How did you meet Mac?" Rita asked.

"He picked me up on the road in Texas," David said. "I was walking and he stopped."

"You were hitchhiking?"

"No. I was just walking, and hoping someone would stop. It was one of those long, lonely roads."

"And Mac Taylor, a forensic scientist, just happened along."

"Yes."

"You must be very lucky then. I guess you were just meant to be here and find the cure."

"I'm hoping. For the first time, I remembered what the hulk did. There has to be something that's changing."

"I hope so."

David did not think Rita was very interested in talking to him, so he just got quiet and waited for his sandwich. When that was done, they sat down at the table. "You really like Mac, don't you?" David asked.

Rita just looked at him. "What makes you ask that?" she asked.

"It's not hard to see."

"I've liked him a long time. Why? Do you think it's futile?"

"I wouldn't know."

"He carries a lot of weight from his past."

"I'm afraid a lot of us do."

"Have you ever been married?"

"Yes. Twice. When my first wife died, I went into research on human strength because I couldn't save her. She was trapped in the car. I met my second wife on my quest to get help for my problem. She had a terminal illness and we had figured out that we might be able to cure her with a culture from the hulk, but she died before we could administer it."

"So you've lost two wives."

"Yes."

"You seem to be so content with your life except finding a cure for your transformation."

"I wish my life was different, but I know some things can't be changed."

"Ah, so you change the things you can and accept the things you can't?"

"I guess that's the only way to look at it."

"What if you can't change the hulk? What if you never learn to control him, or if you can't cure it?"

"I don't know. I try to keep hoping. I'm a scientist, you know. We don't give up easily."

"Good answer, Doctor Banner."

David smiled. "It's been such a long time since I was called that by anyone who wasn't trying to kill me or capture me. Sometimes I wonder if I really know who David Banner is anymore. I'm not the same person I was when I started running."

"You seem so calm. If I didn't know it was you, I would never guess that you turn into this raging creature."

"My anger wasn't against people. It was against circumstances, and I guess it still is."

"Nora sure has been curious about this, and I'm not sure she's given up on what our research is. She can't stand secrets, I guess. She wants to pretend that she owns the lab herself. Sometimes, I just want to say 'you're fired', and let that be the end of it. I think it would make your situation much worse though."

"Maybe she'll learn that things are not always what they seem."

When they were done eating, David went down to the basement. He hoped he did not become the hulk during the night. Even if he was in the basement, he did not want to destroy anything. He hoped he would have a peaceful night's sleep and nothing would happen. He remembered Mac telling him to go to sleep with happy thoughts. He smiled at that. He supposed he could try to think of something happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

During the night, Mac suddenly sat straight up in bed from a nightmare. He wiped sweat off his face. He blew out a breath and stood up. He would just go downstairs and get some water. He got dressed and went down to the kitchen. There were bottles of water in the refrigerator so he stood looking out the window drinking water. He hated having nightmares. He knew how David felt about that, although he did not turn into a green, angry hulk who destroyed things.

While Mac was looking out the window, Rita came into the kitchen. "I thought I heard someone in here," she said.

"I was thirsty," Mac replied. "I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"Oh you didn't. I was awake anyway."

Mac did not think he had ever seen Rita without her hair in a tight bun. She even wore it that way when she was in the Marines, except when she had it very short. Now, it was hanging around her shoulders, and it was curly. "I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair down," he said.

"You haven't?" Rita asked.

"No. Why do you wear it up all the time?"

"To keep it out of the way."

Mac nodded. He drank more of his water. He felt awkward around her now. "I thought I smelled a little smoke earlier," he said. "You think that forest fire is getting over this way?"

"I don't know," Rita replied. "I haven't heard any reports."

She walked over to Mac and looked up into his eyes and then looked out the window. "I don't see anything," she said. "I think we would see the fire if it was getting close."

"Probably," Mac said.

Rita looked up at Mac but he just kept his eyes out the window. She was getting just a little frustrated at him for ignoring her. "You know, you don't have to just totally ignore me," she said.

Mac looked at her. "I'm not ignoring you," he said.

"Yes you are. You're afraid to even look at me."

"Rita, I thought we already had this conversation."

"Maybe we did, but maybe I wasn't satisfied with that conversation."

"What else do you want me to say? I didn't come over here to meet someone."

"I am letting you use my lab."

Mac stared at her a moment. "I don't have to use your lab," he said.

"I didn't mean that."

"I think this conversation has taken a bad turn. If you think I'm going to date you just because you're letting me use your lab, you're totally wrong."

Mac went back up to his room. He thought about waking David and going back to the lab to spend the night. Then someone knocked on his door. He opened the door and Rita was there. "I'm sorry," she said. "I did not mean that."

"Well, what did you mean?" Mac asked.

"You're such a good man. What woman wouldn't want you?"

Mac frowned. "I don't want to be in a relationship right now. I can't help it. I just don't."

"If you ever do, will you think of me?"

Mac touched her fiery red hair. "You're a beautiful woman, Rita. That has nothing to do with why."

Rita kissed him while he was so close to her. Mac did not pull away. It was a nice kiss anyway. She turned and went back down to her room. Mac sighed and closed his door. He supposed he knew she was attracted to him but he was not in love with her, and never had been.

Later that night, Mac woke up coughing a little. He turned over, and then he coughed again. He sat up and realized he was smelling smoke. He got dressed and grabbed his bag of equipment and went downstairs. He definitely smelled smoke, but there was none coming from anything inside the house. That left only one thing…he looked out the back window, and there was definitely smoke out there. He went to Rita's room and knocked on the door. "Rita!" he called.

Rita opened the door. "I smell it," she said.

"It's outside. I have to go make sure David is awake."

Mac ran down to the basement and knocked on David's door. "David!"

David was soon opening the door. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Smoke. We may have to get out of here."

"I'll be up there in a minute."

Mac went back upstairs and Rita was coming from her room. Just then, someone rang the doorbell. Rita went to the door, and there was a Forest Ranger there. "We're evacuating people," he said. "The fire is coming up this ridge."

Rita was shocked, but she ran back to get some things into a bag. David had his bag with him. Mac had his things, and when Rita was done, they went out to her car. "We'll follow you out of here," she said.

"Stay with us," the ranger replied.

They could definitely smell the smoke outside. They got into Rita's car, and followed the rangers down off the mountain. "We'll just go to my lab," Rita told the rangers. "When can we go back?"

"I don't know," Ranger Brown said. "This fire is unpredictable because of the high winds. We have your number to notify you."

"Thanks."

Rita drove to the lab. Mac looked at her as she just sat there in the car. "Maybe it won't get the house," he said.

"I can't imagine losing everything, Mac," Rita replied.

"You have insurance, don't you?"

"Yes, but you know, insurance can't replace everything."

"I'm sorry."

Rita looked at Mac. "Do you know if your cabin burned down?" she asked.

Mac shook his head. "Not yet."

They went into the lab, and Mac and David went to Mac's lab room. "Well, we might as well have just stayed here and we wouldn't have had to get up and come back," David said.

"I have to agree," Mac replied. He sat down on his cot. "I am tired."

"Never enough sleep."

"Good night."

Mac rolled up in his blanket and was asleep quickly. David lay there hoping he would not have any nightmares. He tried not to think about the hulk or anything like that. He was so accustomed to thinking about all that, it was hard not to think about it.

A while later, Mac woke up when David said something in his sleep. Mac lay there a moment and then turned over and looked across the room at David. He was definitely having a nightmare. Mac sat up and thought maybe if he woke him up he would not become the hulk. He went over to David's cot. "David," he whispered and touched his shoulder.

Suddenly, David grabbed his wrist so hard, Mac thought he would crush the bones, and he sat up… David looked confused, and then looked at Mac. He realized he was holding Mac's wrist and let go. "What happened?" he asked.

Mac just stared at him a moment. "You didn't change into the hulk," he said.

David's mouth dropped open a little with realization. "Was I having a nightmare?"

"You seemed to be, and I tried to wake you up. You grabbed my wrist."

David did not know how to feel. He wanted to believe he was cured, but he had hoped so many times. He looked at Mac rubbing his wrist. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked.

"Oh, no, not really," Mac replied. "You have a pretty strong grip there. I thought you were going to change and I wondered what the hulk would do to me if you were holding my wrist."

"He would know you're my friend."

Mac nodded. "Is this the first time you ever woke up from a nightmare and didn't change?" he asked.

David considered that a moment. "No. I have had other times. They were just as surprising as this time."

"So, it could just be one of those times." Mac was disappointed at that. He thought sure that the serum was working. "But you grabbed my arm. I thought sure you were going to change."

"Don't give up hope."

"I'm going to do another analysis tomorrow and find out if anything has changed anymore."

"When are you going to see about your cabin?"

"When they say I can."

David lay back down. "I hope I can get some more sleep."

"Me too."

Mac went back to his cot. He rubbed his wrist. He figured there would be a bruise there. He could not understand that grip David had on his wrist. He was expecting those green eyes when David sat up. He sure hoped it was that he had finally found the cure. He could not imagine going through that all the time.

The next morning, Mac was up early. He woke David up so he could get a blood sample early, and give him the serum. "You always this early to rise?" David asked.

"A lot of the time, it's earlier," Mac replied.

Mac got the blood sample into the analyzer, and looked at it under the microscope. He could definitely see that there were fewer of the abnormal cells, but there were still some there. He had to wonder what these cells would do if David did not become the hulk. His metabolism was racing at an alarming rate when he became the hulk. Mac figured that was why he was exhausted when he changed back to himself.

David walked up behind Mac and looked at the monitor from the microscope. "That's incredible," he said. "The serum is definitely inhibiting the development of the other cells." He noticed Mac's scowl. "Something wrong?"

"I can't help but wonder what's going to happen to you with these cells if you no longer become the hulk," Mac said.

"What do you mean?"

Mac looked at him. "What do abnormal cells in the body usually do?"

David paused a moment. "Cancer?"

"What if these cells do something like that?"

"Mac, if they're no longer able to reproduce, they can't do anything."

Mac nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Don't worry."

"I just can't help but think that you would do anything to get rid of the hulk, and you don't think about the risks or the consequences that could happen. Like the notes you had in your journal about the serum you gave yourself that caused you to go crazy, and caused the hulk to go crazy too."

David nodded. "Yes, but that's not what's happening this time," he said. "Why don't you want to believe it's working?"

Mac sighed. "I don't know. I've never done anything like this before. I want it to work, and if I get my hopes up…"

"I'm ready to get my hopes up. I've carried this problem for years, Mac."

"I know. If this is your cure, I'm going to be very happy for you."

"And I will be eternally grateful to you."

"What will you do next? Are you going to keep researching things like this?"

"No. I think I've had my fill of this type of research."

"I'm glad." Mac sighed and rubbed his eyes. He felt tired, but at the same time, he did not feel like he could sleep.

"You're going to have to help me learn to use this new DNA equipment," David said. "Why don't you get some more rest?"

"I should do both of those things. Wake me later."

Mac got back on his cot and went back to sleep. David looked at the monitor again. He could not help but smile. Was he finally cured? He had never been so close.

Just then, someone knocked on the lab door. David went to the door and Nora was there. "May I help you?" he asked.

"I was just wondering if I could get a look at what you guys are working on," Nora said.

"I'm afraid not. Mac's work is very private."

Nora held up a paper. David frowned as he saw that there was a picture of him on it. "Now, I know that you're Doctor David Banner," she said. "There must be some reason why you're allowing everyone to think you're dead." She had another paper there which was from the National Register with a picture of the hulk. "It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together and know that you must have something to do with that creature that's been running around the country."

"You don't know what you're talking about," David said.

"Okay, if you want to be that way, I'm sure Jack McGee would be very interested to know that David Banner is alive and working on some sort of experiment here in this lab…with a decorated New York City forensic scientist."

"You don't know what you're doing."

"Oh, I think I do. I could sure use that reward they're offering."

"You can't do that. Mac is on the verge of curing me of something that I've been dealing with for years."

"Then you should let me know what it is. I don't think breakthroughs like this should be kept secret."

Suddenly, Mac was at the door, and jerked it open to look at Nora. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked. "Don't stand here trying to threaten us!"

"Don't try to threaten me either, Detective Taylor!" Nora said. "I'm sure your bosses in New York would love to know what you're doing here at this lab working on some private experiment."

"Go ahead and tell them. See if I care."

Nora frowned. She could see that Mac was not a bit afraid of her threats…however, David was very nervous about it. She looked at David. "Everyone is going to know your little secret," she said.

Nora turned and walked away. "Wait!" David called.

"Stop," Mac said. "Don't let her intimidate you. It will take a lot more than her word to convince people that a dead man is working at this lab. Remember, that reporter has yet to get any tangible proof of the hulk."

David sighed. "Mac, I know that you're not easily intimidated, but if she calls McGee and lets him in here, what am I going to do then?"

"Why don't you let me handle that? He has no right to come into this lab. I'll tell Rita about this. She will make sure he doesn't get in."

"How can you be so sure? And what if she…"

"You can't panic every time someone says something like that. You have to stop running some time."

David frowned. "I don't know if I can. I've been running a long time."

"Yes, and you've let it become fear of being found out. I'm a detective. I can see why you didn't say one way or the other. Do you even know what caused the fire at the lab?"

David shook his head. "No. I wasn't in the lab when it exploded. I was out there talking to Mister McGee after I escorted him from the lab."

"He was in the lab?"

"Yes. He was in the store room. I caught him hiding in there trying to find out something about the hulk."

"He had already seen it?"

"Yes. It was after the first time I transformed. The hulk had scared a little girl and her father. I guess they reported it and Mister McGee assumed that we had been working on some Frankenstein experiment at the lab."

"He was in the store room?"

David nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"What was stored in that room?"

David scowled. "Chemicals, different things that…" He looked at Mac. "Are you saying he might have…"

"What else would cause an explosion in that lab? And he automatically accuses the hulk of killing you and your partner. How can he just say that with no proof?"

"He claimed he saw it happen. I can't say because I didn't know what the creature was doing when…"

"David, from what I've seen, the hulk doesn't kill. He could have killed me that day at the cabin. He was certainly furious at me. But he didn't."

"I never thought he killed Elaina. We all know he didn't kill me."

"I'm going to find out what kind of evidence might have been saved from that case. I'm going to prove that the hulk didn't kill anyone but that Jack McGee caused that fire by sneaking around in a lab where he had no business."

"Mac…"

Mac opened the door. "I'll be back. Lock this door."

David had never thought of Jack McGee being the reason for the fire. He had been in such a hurry to get him out of the lab, he had not paid any attention to what he might have done in the store room. Could McGee have been the cause of Elaina's death? He had been angry at McGee before, but if he found out he was the cause of her death…

Mac went down to Rita's office where she was sitting at her desk. "Rita, I have to talk to you," he said as he went into the office.

"You don't have to say anything," Rita replied. "I know what you're here about."

"And what is that?"

"Nora. She's taken it upon herself to expose Doctor Banner, and to find out what you're experimenting with."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"There's not much I can do about it."

"Rita, you can't let her do this to David. He deserves some peace!"

"I'm sorry, Mac. I could fire her, but that would sure make it look like we're trying to cover something up."

"I'm trying to find out what really happened at that lab when Mister McGee said that David Banner and Elaina Marks were killed. Obviously, he didn't know what he was talking about because David isn't dead."

Rita was silent a moment. "You think it was something else?" she asked.

"David said that Jack McGee was nosing around in that lab, and that he was in the store room. Who knows what he did in there? He could have caused that explosion. David and Elaina weren't working on anything that would have exploded."

"Oh, Mac, you're talking about a very old case."

"Yes, but autopsies were still performed even then. An autopsy report can prove that she was killed by that explosion, not by anything the hulk did. He most likely just got her out of the building. Don't you think that's logical?"

"From what I've seen it is, but how are you going to prove it?"

"By that autopsy report. It has to still be there somewhere."

"Do you think they will let you see it?"

"I have a lot of strings hanging around that I can pull."

Rita smiled. "You're something, Mac Taylor. Anyone who has you for a friend has a jewel."

"Nora's going to ruin everything if we can't stop her."

"I don't know how to do that."

"I don't either but I hope we can stall her."

"I'll try, Mac. I know how important this is to David, but no one is going to believe her because of some reporter from the National Register. We're living in a day and time when you have to have proof."

Mac nodded. "Yes. A very skeptical world. Let's just hope everyone is skeptical enough to put her to shame."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Mac went back to the lab. When he walked in, David had his bag over his shoulder. "You're not running again!" Mac declared. "You're coming with me!"

"Mac, if she gets this story started, it could ruin everything for you and this lab!" David said.

"Why don't you let us worry about that? You said you haven't had anyone who wanted to help you, so let us help you! Don't run from us!"

"What if you…"

"What if, what if. Why don't you stop dealing in 'what if's' and just start trusting someone?"

David finally nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Now let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to California."

"For what?"

"We're going to find that autopsy report, and I have plenty of friends to help me get it."

They started out of the lab, but Mac saw Nora coming down the hall along with Jack McGee. He shut the door and locked it back. "What is it?" David asked.

"It's Nora, and she has that reporter with her," Mac whispered.

Just then, they heard Rita outside the door talking to Nora. Mac looked around the lab but there was no other way out besides through that door. "Here I am surrounded by the vultures again!" David said. He went to the other side of the lab.

"There's no way out," Mac said.

David looked at him with his glowing green eyes. "There could be," he said in that deeper voice.

Mac was startled and backed up a step. "David." He watched as David changed into the hulk.

The hulk looked at him and then motioned for him to follow, and he even picked up David's bag. Mac followed him over to the air vent. The hulk pulled the vent cover off and they crawled in. The hulk pulled the vent cover back on and then they crawled through the shaft. Mac was not sure what was happening with David and the hulk but he knew something was different. They finally came to the opening that led outside, and the hulk shoved it off with no effort at all. He got out and then waited for Mac and put the cover back on.

Mac was almost too shocked to move when the hulk looked at him and said, "Come on."

He seemed to know that Mac was shocked and got him by the wrist and pulled him on. "Where are we going?" Mac whispered.

"Just come on," the hulk said.

Mac did not know what was more disturbing about this…David seeming to control himself becoming the hulk, or the hulk talking. They ran for a long time, and then Mac stopped beside a tree. He took a bottle of water from his bag and drank some. He looked at the hulk. "You need some water?" he asked.

The hulk nodded. Mac gave him a bottle of water and he drank the whole thing. "I don't understand this," Mac said. "How can you talk?"

"Later," the hulk said.

They went on running. Mac was starting to get tired. He was in shape but he was not used to running through mountains. He finally stopped. "I have to stop a minute," he said. "Where are we going?"

"You're cabin," the hulk answered.

Mac did not know how the hulk could be more unnerving, but hearing him talk just made him want to run. "How can you talk?" he asked.

"Not now."

The hulk walked over to Mac and picked him up. Then they were traveling fast through the woods. Mac hated being carried but he was tired and the hulk seemed to be in a hurry. They soon came to burned woods, but there was no fire there now. "What if the cabin is burned down?" Mac asked.

The hulk just grunted and kept going. Mac thought that probably meant he did not want to hear any pessimism so he just kept quiet. He thought they were moving very fast, a lot faster than he could run on his own. He had wanted to think that he had cured David but obviously he did not, but the hulk was definitely different.

After about an hour, they came out of the woods at the cabin. Mac was surprised to see it still standing there as the hulk put him down. He walked over to the cabin. Some of the grass around had burned but the cabin was not burned at all. "How did that fire get around it?" Mac asked.

"Don't question miracles."

Mac whirled around to see David standing behind him. "What happened?" he asked.

David smiled. "You've helped me control him," David said. "I knew everything he was doing."

"You even talked…"

David nodded. "It's incredible. I never thought I would control him like that. I felt like it was still me."

"I thought you wanted rid of him."

"But if I can control him, he won't be destructive."

"Well, we're going to prove that the hulk didn't kill anyone because I don't believe it. He would have never killed someone you loved."

David looked at little puzzled. "How do you know I loved Elaina?"

"Just the way you say her name, my friend."

"I did love her but I guess it just hadn't been long enough after Laura died. I…"

"You don't have to explain it to me. I know."

They went into the cabin and David got into some more clothes. "I guess if I can control him, I won't have to buy so many clothes," he said.

"Well, if it's an emergency, are you going to take the time to jerk your shirt off? Usually we're having to escape from something."

"Yeah, you're right."

"We just have to find a way to get out of here. I don't have a vehicle anymore."

"I guess we could get down the same way we got here."

"Why don't we just go down the road?" Mac asked. "We're going to end up walking anyway."

"You seem to be upset about this."

"I am. I thought I had finally figured out how to cure you, but instead, you're happy that you can control the hulk. You want to use that strength just as much now as you did the day your wife died in that car accident."

David sighed. "I have to admit, I don't like the idea of not being able to save someone I care about…even you."

"Alright. Let's not argue about this right now. Let's just get going."

Mac got a few more things from the cabin, and then they headed down the mountain. They could definitely see where the fire had been. It had torched most of the woods around there. Mac knew everything would just grow back up after a good rain came along, and it would be new growth and even greener.

As they were walking, David was thinking about what had happened before. He had actually known what the hulk was doing, and he had felt stronger than he ever had. He always felt strong when he was changing but this time was different. He had to admit, he liked being able to control the hulk. People would not be afraid of him…maybe…if they knew he was not a raging, out of control, freak, as they called him. David supposed he was intimidating. He could not say because he had never stood facing him except in dreams.

They soon came down to a fire camp. The chief of the camp was there as they were walking by. "What are you folks doing up there on that mountain?" he demanded.

"I was checking on my cabin," Mac said, not liking the man's tone.

"Don't you know there's a forest fire?"

"Sure, I know it."

"We've got enough trouble putting out these fires without civilians having to be rescued up there on the mountain!"

"Well, for your information, I am not a civilian!" Mac said. "And we're on our way down, so that should satisfy you."

The man glared at Mac and David as they walked on. "Wow, what a grouch," David said.

"I guess he's had too much trouble," Mac replied.

"He doesn't have to be so rude about it."

"I agree. You give some people authority and they think they rule the world."

As they walked on down, they came to a road block that blocked anyone from getting up the mountain. "How did you folks get up there?" the ranger at the block asked.

"Never mind that," Mac said. "We're wanting to get into town."

"You shouldn't have been up there on that mountain."

"So we've been told. What difference does it make how we got up there? My cabin isn't burned down. We could have stayed there."

"I don't know how you got up there, but this evacuation is mandatory."

Mac frowned. "You can tell us to evacuate, but this is still the United States, and if I don't want to, I don't have to so don't be talking to me like that. If you can't take us down to town, I'd like for you to find out where they took the truck I had rented. I have to report that it's destroyed and maybe I can get another one."

"Jake there will take you, but don't you come back up here."

Mac just stared at him a moment, but he walked on. David thought Mac was very brave in front of those people. Jake took them down to the junk yard where they usually took vehicles, and Mac found the truck he had rented. He called the rental agency and told them what had happened to the truck, and they sent an agent there.

Mac looked at David. "That's very fast service, don't you think?" he asked.

"Yes," David answered. "You think they will let you rent another one after something like this?"

"Well, it wasn't my fault."

"Yes, I guess that would be a factor."

They sat down on a bench outside to wait. "Are you thinking that you don't want to get rid of the hulk now?" Mac asked.

"Would it sound selfish if I said yes?" David asked.

"Just a little, but I don't know whether you would have to continue taking the serum. It's just an experiment."

"An experiment that worked differently than we expected."

"Yes, very differently. I don't understand how it worked that way either."

"Neither do I, but I sure would like to find out."

"It has something to do with the way your brain works when you have a highly emotional event like anger."

"I was told by a neurosurgeon once that I had the signs of a split personality. Something on the scan."

"She didn't know you were the hulk though, right?"

"No. I had been electrocuted, but I survived because of the hulk."

Just then, they saw a car coming up the drive to the junk yard. Mac was hoping it was someone from the rental company, but David knew who it was. He got around the corner of the building before the car arrived. "What are you doing?" Mac asked.

"That's Jack McGee!" David whispered.

Mac looked at the car that was now stopping in front of the office. He waited for Jack to get out, and he came over to him. "Hi," Mr. McGee said. "I'm Jack McGee. I work for the National Register."

"I'm Mac Taylor. I don't own this place. I'm just waiting for a replacement car."

"You may be the man I'm looking for."

"Oh?"

"Are you the one who had the truck destroyed up in the mountains when the fire started?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with you?"

"I hear that you're involved with the man who becomes the hulk."

Mac frowned. "What?"

"The hulk. A big, green creature who terrorizes and destroys. He's very dangerous."

"Are you kidding?"

"No. I assure you that I'm not."

"Well, I suggest you go somewhere else to look for information."

"Now, come on. You have been working on secret experiments at Rita Mansen's lab."

"How would you know what I've been doing? And what business is it of yours?"

"A lot if you're involved with the man who becomes the hulk."

"Why is that your business?"

"Because I intend to stop him."

"Are you the police? Are you a detective?"

"No. I'm an investigative reporter."

Mac stood up and glared at McGee. "Well, I'm the head of the crime lab in New York, a first grade detective, a criminalist, and a forensic scientist, and I think that gives me a right to work on any kind of experiment that I please to work on. And I know a lot of people in the FBI, so I suggest you get out of my face, and stay out of my business, or I'm sure we could find something to put you away for."

McGee just stared at Mac a moment. He knew this man was not intimidated by him, and he figured he could make a lot of trouble for him. "Well, you don't have to get so huffy about it," he said.

"I get huffy when people butt into my personal business where they don't belong, and usually people who stick their nose in my business end up with a broken one."

"I guess I'll just talk to the owner then."

"Why don't you do that?"

Mac watched McGee walk into the office. He hated this kind of situation. He walked to the corner of the building. "He's inside," Mac whispered.

"You're quite intimidating when you want to be," David replied.

Mac gave him his bag. "Take this, and wait for me out there. When I get another vehicle, I will pick you up."

"Okay."

David walked out into the forest there behind the junk yard and moved out close to the road to wait on Mac. He thought about just going on, but he would not abandon Mac now when he was trying so desperately to help him.

The rental agents soon arrived with another vehicle for Mac. "I'm sorry about this," Mac said. "It happened when we were trying to evacuate."

"Well, things happen," the agent replied. "That's what insurance is for."

Mac signed the papers for the new truck. "Don't worry," he said. "I won't be taking this one up there around any fires."

"Good."

The agents left, and Mac got into the truck, paying close attention to where Jack McGee was. He was still talking to the owner of the junk yard, but he looked toward Mac as he was leaving. Mac went on down the drive and out on the road. He was looking for David as he went, and finally, he saw him. "Come on!" Mac said. "Hurry!"

David got into the truck quickly and then Mac went on. "McGee is still there?" David asked.

"Yes. I was afraid he would follow me, but he was still harassing the owner."

David relaxed on the seat. "This is getting too dangerous for me to stay here."

"I don't want to hear that. Eventually, he will give up here and 'think' you moved on. You're staying with me until I solve this case. We're going to Valencia, California next, and I'm going to look into that case."

"Why are you doing all this?"

"Because, I'm a detective, and I don't like to see someone suffering. If I can do anything to stop that suffering, I'm going to do it. I guess I suffer from an overabundance of curiosity."

David knew he would have to stay because he did not think Mac would give in even if he did leave. "It will take a few days to get to Valencia," he said. "I haven't been there since…"

"I understand," Mac said. "We've come this far together, we can go over there too."

"Do you really think you're going to be able to prove anything about that fire? It's an old case."

"Don't worry. I've investigated old cases before."

"Were you successful?"

"Yes."

David was silent a moment. "I think I was very lucky to have met you. I think that you are very good at your job and just don't brag about it."

"When I have a job to do, I do the very best I can. I think you were a pretty determined scientist and doctor too."

Mac looked at the GPS. "I hate these things," he said. "I would rather have a good, old fashioned map in front of me, but I suppose they're handy."

"I don't know much about those," David replied. "Technology has definitely come a long way."

"I have to keep up with all that sort of stuff."

"I'm sure you do. I'm glad you're up on your DNA research."

Mac frowned. "Another problem we're going to have is creating more of the serum," he said. "What if you need more?"

"Why don't we worry about one thing at a time? You have more right now, don't you?"

"Yes." Mac rubbed his forehead. "I just want this to work."

"You are closer than I have ever been, and it did work. Just remember that."

Mac wanted to get that reporter off David's back…and he would someway. He would not let him keep hounding him like that. No one had a right to hound someone until their life was just not even worth living.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Mac and David rolled into Valencia, California after three days of traveling. Mac stopped at a hotel. He leaned back on the seat. "I am so ready to sleep," he said.

"I'm definitely ready to be somewhere besides a car," David replied.

"I'll get us a room."

Mac got out of the car and stretched. He was glad he could stand up. He went into the hotel office and got them a double room. Two king-sized beds. Mac thought he would sleep across that bed. He went back to the car and drove closer to the door that went to their room. The doors were on the inside of the hotel here. They went to the room, and Mac dropped his bag in the floor. He was glad it was night because he intended to sleep until his eyes just popped open. He gave David his injection and then went to bed.

David sat on the bench in front of the window and looked out at the city. They were on the sixth floor so he could see pretty far. He had not been in this city for a long time. It brought back so many memories, he was not sure he could sleep. He remembered the wreck he was in with Laura. They had had so much fun that day and then…He still grieved over it when he thought about it. He could not remember how many times he had dreamed about it and woke up…

David got into his own bed. He did not think he had ever slept on a king sized bed all by himself. He stared at the ceiling just hoping that he would not wake up changing into the hulk and tear up this hotel, causing Mac a lot of trouble.

Later that night, David heard Mac saying something in his sleep. "No, Claire, don't go back in there!" Mac said. "Just wait for me!"

Mac sat up straight in the bed. He hated that nightmare. He could see Claire, and she turned into a cloud of ash. He did not know how his brain ever created that picture for him but he had had the nightmare several times. Sometimes he dreamed that he got to the tower and went in after her, frantically looking for her, and he woke up sweating.

Mac wiped sweat off his forehead. He looked toward David's bed, but he appeared to be still asleep. David was not asleep. He had heard what Mac said in his sleep. He did not know all the details of what happened, but he certainly understood the grief. He thought when someone was taken from someone in such a violent manner, they just could not get over it.

Mac lay back down and wished he could stop dreaming that. How could something just be dreamed over and over? He wished there was a cure for that.

The next morning, Mac woke up and realized it was daylight outside. He could not remember the last time he slept past sunup. He was comfortable, and he sure did not want to get up. Why did he have to get up? He was on vacation. Then again, he was only on vacation so he could work on David's problem.

Mac relaxed and later he was waking up again, and this time, his phone was ringing. He reached for it on the table. "Taylor," he said sleepily. "I mean, Hello."

"Mac, are you sleeping late?" Stella Bonasera asked.

"Oh, I guess I am."

"Don't sound so lazy."

"Sorry. I was driving for three days."

"Three days? Where are you?"

"I'm in California."

"California, huh? I guess that's a little better since you're in a different time zone. Three months? Is something happening, Mac?"

"I'm okay, Stella. Is that why you called? You're worried about me?"

"Well, I was a little concerned when I found out you were going to be gone for three months…the same person who never leaves the lab, and almost has to be forced to take a day off when he's swaying on his feet from fatigue."

"Okay, okay. Well, you should be happy then that I'm out here on vacation, doing something else."

Stella was quiet a moment. "You're up to something. You don't have a secret girlfriend over there do you? Did you meet someone online?"

"Stella."

Stella laughed at Mac's surprise. "I just said that to hear your reaction. How presumptuous of me to think you might have been stricken by a woman."

Mac rolled his eyes. "If I ever am, you're most likely to be the first person I tell."

Stella smiled. "Okay, Mac. But whatever you're doing, just be careful."

"Now, why would you think I'm doing something dangerous?"

"You must be up to something. I heard about the fires in Wyoming, and I was wondering if you were up there at your cabin."

"I'm in California. I might visit Six Flags and take a roller coaster ride."

Stella laughed then. "You?"

"Okay, you don't have to be insulting."

Stella was still laughing. "You're pitiful."

"I'll talk to you later, Stella."

"Take care of yourself, Mac…and if you need anything, just let us know."

Mac shook his head. How could she know way over there? "Thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Mac ended that call, and then sat up. He looked over at David's bed, but he was not there. Mac got out of bed and went over to the bathroom, but David was not in there either. Then he saw that his bag was still there. For a moment, he had thought he left. He would have a hard time finding him if he walked off. But where did he go?

Mac got himself a shower and got dressed. By that time, David was back. "Where you been?" Mac asked. "I was afraid you had left."

"I visited my wife's grave…and Elaina's."

Mac nodded. He wished he had a grave to visit. "There you go into that dark place again," David said.

Mac looked at him. "What?"

"They never found your wife?"

"No."

"I'm sorry."

Mac got his keys. "So how about some breakfast?" he asked.

"Sounds good," David replied. "I've already had my morning walk."

"You could have used the car."

"I would rather not. I don't want to get pulled over without a license."

"Well, let's get some breakfast, and then I am going to get to work."

After breakfast, Mac took David back to the hotel. "I hate to just abandon you here," Mac said. "But…"

"I understand," David said. "I don't want to be out walking around here either."

"I'll work as fast as I can."

Mac went out to the car and headed for the Valencia Police Department. He knew there had to be records about that case, although crimes and accidents were not investigated in the same way as today. He would see that autopsy report, and that would at least tell how Elaina Marks had died. He walked into the police department and went to the front desk. He would use his badge for this.

"Can I help you?" the officer at the desk asked.

Mac showed him his badge. "I'm Detective Mac Taylor from New York. I would like to talk to your chief."

"I'll tell him you're here."

"Thanks."

Mac sat down to wait. He hoped the chief would not be suspicious of what he was doing. Soon, the officer came and showed him to the chief's office. "Detective Taylor," the man behind the desk said as he stood up and offered his hand. "I'm Isaiah Moore. You're from New York?"

"Yes sir. I was wondering if you would mind my looking into an old case."

"What case is that?"

"A long time ago, there was an explosion at a lab at the Culver Institute, and Elaina Marks and David Banner were killed in that fire."

The chief frowned and thought a moment. "I don't remember anything like that."

"It was a long time ago, Sir. In the early eighties."

"The eighties? I doubt there would be anything for you to look at."

"I just want to look at the reports."

The chief just stared at Mac a moment. "Can I ask why?"

"I can't really explain it right now, but I'll tell you later."

Moore scowled a moment. "Well, the old records warehouse is down on Fifth Street," he said. He wrote down the address. "I'll give you a letter to take with you. If that record still exists, it should be there."

"I appreciate that, Chief."

"I hope you'll let me know what a New York City detective wants with that old record."

"When I can, I will."

Mac took the letter and the address and went out to the car. He blew out a nervous breath. He had not thought it would be that easy but he was glad it had been. He went over to the evidence warehouse and went into the office. "Hi," the officer said. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a letter here from Chief Moore," Mac said. He gave the man the letter.

The officer read the letter. "That's an old case," he said and looked at Mac. "It's probably not here."

"There has to be something. Isn't evidence converted to digital?"

"Okay. Come with me."

The man opened a gate and let Mac in. He followed him down a hallway and then into an even longer hallway. He turned the lights on, and Mac's mouth dropped open as he looked at a room full of disks and old files. "You mean it's in here somewhere?" Mac asked.

"Yep," the officer replied.

Mac sighed. "Is there any way to know where I should start?"

"I don't know, but maybe if you start somewhere, you'll know what decade you're in."

Mac looked at him. "Is it okay if I bring a friend of mine to help me?" he asked.

"You can't take anything out. You can make copies of anything I approve."

Mac nodded. "Thanks."

"I have to get back to my post. Good luck."

Mac looked down the rows and rows of files. He supposed he could narrow down his search if the files were in order of years. However, there were no indications on the shelves of what years were there.

Mac got the ladder and climbed up to the first shelf. He looked at the first disk, and it had the year 1990 on it. He looked at a few more, and they were all in the 90's, so he climbed down and went on to the next shelf which had the 60's on it. He could hardly believe the files went back that far. He looked at several shelves and soon came to one that had the 80's in it. Then he had the task of finding the right disk. He was not even sure what year it was exactly. He got his phone and called the hotel room.

"Hello," David answered.

"David, what year was the explosion?" Mac asked.

"Nineteen-eighty. Have you found the files?"

"Yes. They have a thorough record here. I just had to find the right ones in this hall of records. I thought I would have to bring you to help me."

"I don't know if that would be a good idea."

"Believe me, I don't think anyone around here would know you. I'll talk to you later."

Mac ended that call and began searching. There were boxes and boxes of disks from the 80's as well as files. He would be searching for a long time before he found the right one.

While Mac was searching, he heard someone coming into the room. "Hey, Detective, there's someone here who wants to talk to you," the officer said.

Mac looked that way. "Who knows I'm here?" he asked.

Then Jack McGee walked around the corner. "Hi, Detective," he said.

Mac frowned. "I don't want him in here bothering me," Mac declared. "He is no friend of mine."

"It's only a matter of time before I find out what you're doing, Detective Taylor, and then I think you're going to have a lot of questions to answer."

"You're threatening the wrong person. I can look into whatever case I want, when I want…and it's none of your business."

The officer in charge got between Jack and Mac. "This way, Mister McGee," he said. "Unless you're here with an officer, you can't be in here."

"I'm with you," McGee said.

"Out, or I'll arrest you."

McGee glared at Mac but he went on. Mac was aggravated that McGee had found him there. He was afraid he might find out what hotel he was in and might go there. He got his phone and called David again.

"Hello," David answered.

"David, that reporter is here," Mac said. "Don't answer the door unless you know it's me. He might find out what hotel I'm staying in."

"He's there? What does he know?"

"He doesn't know anything. He just wants to know."

"Mac, I feel like the walls are closing in with this."

"Just stay calm, and don't open the door. He probably can't get inside the hotel."

"I hope not. He's quite determined."

"I'm hoping I can discourage him. Talk to you later."

Mac ended the call and continued his search. He was more determined than ever now. He searched through records until he felt like his eyes were crossing almost. He sat down on the ladder and rubbed his face. He thought he should have brought himself some water to drink. Just then, the officer came in there. "Hey, do you need some coffee or something?" he asked.

Mac looked at him. "I could sure use some water," he said.

"Come on. I have plenty."

"Thanks."

Mac followed him into the other room, which was a break room. "You haven't found what you were looking for yet?"

"No," Mac said. "There are a lot of files in there."

"By the way, my name is Mike."

"Mac."

Mike gave Mac a bottle of water. He drank almost all of it. "That was what I needed," he said.

"So what kind of case are you looking for?"

"A very old one."

"You think you'll find it?"

"I don't know but I'm not giving up."

"You can't even tell me what the case is about?"

"It's an explosion that happened a long time ago at the Culver Institute."

Mike scowled. "I think I remember something about that," he said. "My father was a cop. I was just a little kid when that happened."

"Your father worked on that case?" Mac asked.

"He used to talk about it." Mike looked at Mac. "He always wondered how Elaina Marks' body got out into the forest away from the lab."

Mac stared at him a moment. "Her body wasn't in the lab?"

"No. She was lying in the grass among some trees and bushes."

"Was there ever a determination about how she died?"

"That Jack McGee…that guy who was here before…" Mike frowned. "That was him. He claimed that he saw the hulk kill her." He looked at Mac. "You believe in the hulk?"

Mac thought of his encounters with him. He definitely believed in him. "What do you know about this?" he asked. "Your father. Is he…"

"Yes. My father lives out on the outside of town."

"If he had questions, why did he never question the case?"

"You know as well as I do that back then, eye witness testimony was as good as gold."

Mac nodded. "I would like to talk to your father," he said. "Would he let me talk to him?"

"Are you kidding? He lives out there in that little house alone, and he would like nothing better than for someone to come and visit him."

"I would like to talk to him, especially after I find what I'm looking for in here."

"What are you trying to prove, Detective?"

"Innocence."

"If you need any help, just let me know."

"Thanks."

Mac went back to the file room. He was more determined now. He even had an old detective who was willing to talk…he supposed. If he could find those files and print copies, he would be able to pick that old detective's brain. He would remember things that others might not.

It took Mac the rest of the day to find the right files. He sat and looked at them on the computer. There were newspaper clippings and everything on the disk. He printed out everything, and then he thanked Mike for his help. "What is your father's name?" Mac asked.

"Henry Dabbs. He'll be happy to see you. I'll call him and let him know you're coming. You going today?"

Mac considered that. "I'm not sure," he said. "I have to look through all this."

"I'll give you the address. It's easy to find. You just go out on Route twenty, and it's a little white house out there on the right. He has a farm out there."

Mike wrote the address down for Mac. "Thank you," Mac said.

"You're welcome," Mike replied.

Mac left there feeling more confident. He would go to the hotel and let David help him look through these papers…but first, he was going to pick up some food. He called David and asked him what he wanted to eat. He did not care what he brought, so Mac went and got seafood.

Mac arrived at the hotel and went inside, but just as he got in the door, he saw Jack McGee pull into the parking lot. Mac glared at him, but McGee could not get into the hotel without a key, so he did not have to worry about him getting in there to them or bothering them until they came out.

David was glad to see the food. "You got all this in the file room?" he asked.

"Yes," Mac said. "And I also have an old detective who worked this case, and I'm going to talk to him too. He had a lot of questions about this case."

"Really? You're very resourceful."

"That's what people tell me."

Mac gave David his share of the seafood, and they ate while they looked at the files. "Look at this autopsy report," David said. "This clearly states that she died from injuries sustained in the explosion, and from crush injuries."

Mac took another bite of his food as he looked at that. "Something's very wrong with this," he said. "I think McGee just stretched that story, and people just believed him."

"People did trust the press back then."

Mac nodded as he chewed a piece of fish. "I'm surprised that they believed his story," he said. "Or maybe he just wants to capture the hulk to make people believe his story."

"Oh, his credibility has gone down a whole lot since he came up with this fairy tale of his."

"Well, I'm going to expose him for the idiot he is. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a stalker, and this guy is a stalker."

They looked through the files, and Mac made notes so he could talk to Henry Dabbs. He hoped that detective could shed some light on all this.

David leaned back in his chair. "So the creature didn't kill her," he said. "He tried to save her."

Mac looked at him. "Did you think he killed her?"

David shook his head. "Not really. I couldn't prove that he didn't though."

"Well, you can now because this is proof, my friend."

"I don't even know how to feel. Everything is changing so fast."

"I think the time is coming when you can call yourself David Banner again, and you can tell your own story, and let people know what you've been through, and what Jack McGee has caused."

"Just to ruin his life?"

"David, maybe he can get himself another life besides harassing you. You need to start worrying about your own self. I think it's time you had some peace."

David nodded. He supposed Mac was right.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next morning, Mac got all his notes together, and got ready to go and visit Henry Dabbs. "I wish you could go with me, but if he saw you, he might know you," Mac said.

David nodded. "I don't think it would be a good idea right now. And besides that, McGee might be watching."

"That's true too." Mac took out some money. "Here. I don't know how long I'll be gone today, but you can't sit here and starve."

"Mac, I don't know how I will ever pay you back for all this."

"Don't worry about that."

Mac went out the door. David sighed as he sat down on his bed. He did not like Mac buying his meals and his hotel rooms, but right now, he did not have a choice because with McGee so close, he could not go and get a job…and getting a job had become very difficult, especially for dead people. He remembered his friend, Karl Molino, who had won the King of the Beach contest. He had finally gotten his restaurant opened. He had not been able to keep in touch with him, but he hoped they could run over and see him. He would like to see how he was doing. Karl had a hearing problem. He was not completely deaf, but he had to use a hearing aid. David had been surprised that Karl had learned to talk without hearing himself. He thought that was incredibly intelligent, not to mention that he was a body builder. David had watched him work out when he was training for that body building contest, and he had been amazed at how much weight Karl could lift, and the size of his muscles. But there was one thing about it, Karl had been a very good friend.

Mac went to the address that Mike had given him. It was definitely a small white house, and it had a white fence around the yard. Mac did not know how long it had been since he saw a "white picket fence". He opened the gate and went up to the door and knocked. A man came to the screen door and looked at Mac. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm Mac Taylor. I'm…"

"You're that detective that Mike called about." Henry opened the door. "Come right in."

Mac walked into the house which smelled like moth balls and wood smoke. "I guess Mike told you I was coming," he said.

"Yes. Have a seat right there. You want something to drink?"

"No thank you. I just want to ask you some questions."

"Ask away. I have nothing to do most of the time except watch that TV."

"Well, I'm from New York, and this case has come to my attention."

Henry leaned forward and stared at Mac. "The case of that explosion at the Culver Institute?" he asked.

"Yes," Mac said.

"Why?"

"I can't really explain that right now, but there's this reporter…"

"Jack McGee," Henry said with disgust. "That leech."

"I take it you don't care for him much?"

"I don't care for him at all! He takes something and twists it around into something else."

"I believe that's what he did with this case."

"Sure it's what he did! He wanted a big story about that hulk, and so he created one, and people actually believed it."

Mac took the autopsy report from his file. "This autopsy report says that Elaina Marks died from the explosion, and from crush injuries. Why was it allowed to be said that the hulk killed her?"

"It wasn't 'allowed', Detective. He just reported it the way he wanted it to be. This hulk story he wanted to blow up into something it wasn't!"

"I believe you, but why was he not stopped from spreading this lie?"

"Nobody really believed the hulk existed, but there were reports springing up all over the country about this big, green guy who destroyed property…but you never heard of him hurting anyone. As a matter of fact, most people said he saved their lives."

"I believe that."

"You believe in that hulk?"

"Don't you?"

Henry leaned back in his chair and sighed. "I do. I didn't at first, but I do now."

"I've met this hulk, and the man who becomes him," Mac said bluntly.

Henry looked at him. "You know him?" he asked.

Mac nodded. "I do, and he is no murderer. He has been trying all these years to find a cure for that, and this McGee has been stalking him."

"And you intend to stop him?"

"Yes. I do."

Henry smiled. "I hope you do, Detective. I'd like to see that reporter put in his place."

"No one has a right to stalk someone like that, and make their life miserable."

"So what other questions do you need to ask?"

"What did you think caused the fire? Did the fire chief make a report?"

"That explosion was caused by a chemical reaction," Henry said. "There was no doubt about it, but since there were chemicals used in the lab, no one was suspicious about that part."

"But David and Elaina were not using chemicals in their research," Mac pointed out.

Henry stared at him a moment. "How do you know?"

"I have a very good source. As a matter of fact, Jack McGee had been snooping around in that lab, and had been in the store room."

"How do you know this?"

"I just know. Like I said, I had a very good source. McGee made up that story about the hulk killing Elaina so that people would believe him about the hulk. He knew he was the only one there who survived…supposedly…and he knew no one could prove him wrong."

"So what have you found? You found someone else who was there?"

"You could say that."

"You sure are mysterious. I didn't like McGee. He even came to the funeral for Banner and Dr. Marks with that paper where he printed up that fairy tale. He didn't care that those two people were dead. All he cared about was the story he wanted that he thought could make him famous."

Mac nodded. "I've seen a lot of people like that," he said. He leaned forward. "What if I told you that Doctor Banner was not dead?"

Henry scowled. "His body was never found," he said. "I had a hard time with that too. McGee's whole story had holes in it."

"How did they explain the fact that Doctor Marks was out away from the lab?" Mac asked.

"People didn't dwell too much on absolute facts back then. They trusted the press a lot to bring them news. He reported that hulk. That part alone was enough to cause people not to believe him."

"But they did believe that the hulk killed those two people, one of whom was never found."

"As those reports kept popping up, people started to believe that the hulk existed, and therefore, they started to believe that he really killed Doctor Banner and Doctor Marks."

"That's ridiculous," Mac said.

"I guess they thought if that part of McGee's story was true, the rest must have been."

"No facts. The hulk did not kill Doctor Marks…and I know he didn't kill Doctor Banner."

"How do you know?"

Just then, they heard a car outside. "Well, this must be my lucky day if I get two visitors," Henry said. He went to the door, and Mac saw him frown as he looked out.

"Good morning, Dabbs," McGee said as he came up on the porch.

"What are you doing here, McGee?"

"I just wondered what Detective Taylor was doing here."

"Why is that any of your business? This is my home, and I'll let anyone in that I wish."

"Oh yes, I know. I just wondered what he's so interested in talking to you about."

"I'm sure you'd like to know. You afraid he's going to make some more holes in that phony story you wrote?"

McGee frowned. "I see he's been talking to you alright. Why don't you ask him who his friend is that he's hiding?"

"Get off my property, McGee, or I'll call the sheriff."

"You can't hide all this forever, Taylor! I'm going to find out what you're up to!"

Mac came over to the door with his usual glare when he had been threatened. "You sure are," he said. "Because I'm going to expose you for the phony that you are."

"And I'm going to expose you for harboring a fugitive. I wonder what that would do for your illustrious career."

"I'm not harboring a fugitive. I'm protecting a victim of stalking."

McGee frowned and glared at Mac. "We'll see who everyone believes, won't we?"

"Yes, I guess we will. I'm going to have all the evidence I need to stop you…and maybe even give you a little jail time."

"Oh come on. You can't have me arrested for being an investigative reporter."

"Police even have their limits in investigations, and that means you do too."

"I can see we're not going to be friends."

"We're sure not."

"Well, let the games begin, Taylor."

McGee walked away, and Mac glared at his back. He absolutely did not like that man. Henry turned around and smiled at Mac. "You've got spunk," he said.

Mac smiled slightly. "I won't be intimidated by some reporter who stretches the truth to get a story," he declared.

"I agree with you. I didn't like him when this first happened. He published that before their funerals even happened. It was like he didn't care anything about their dignity. All he cared about was that story. He thought it was his chance for fame."

"I understand that. I want to know how I can get the fire chief's report. It's not in here. There must have been some sort of investigation into why the fire happened."

"Chancy was the fire chief at the time, but he died a few years ago. You can go down to the Center fire department and see if they have the records from back then."

"I thought all the reports should be here," Mac said. "Why is that one missing?"

"I don't have any idea," Henry replied.

"You think it was destroyed?"

"Who would do that?"

Mac considered that. "The only person I can think of is Jack McGee, but I don't really see him as a person who would do that, or who could get access to it."

"You could be right either way. However, it could just be that it was never added to the files because of McGee's testimony."

"I'll have to find out about that. Do you know anyone who was around at that time who would know where it is?"

Henry sat down as he considered that. "Robert Danville. He lives out at the Peaceful Oaks Home. He was a fireman at that time and a police officer too. He could probably tell you something."

Mac wrote that down in his notepad. "I guess I will have to pay him a visit then," he said. "I appreciate you talking to me. I'm sure you would be willing to testify to anything you know. Right?"

"You can count on me."

"Thanks. I'll be seeing you."

Mac went outside to his car. He looked around but he did not see McGee anywhere. He drove over to the address that Henry had given him, but he called David before he went in. "Is everything okay?" Mac asked.

"So far," David answered. "How are things going?"

"Pretty good. I talked to Henry Dabbs who was on that case back then. He never liked McGee and thought he made up that story. I'm on my way to see Robert Danville now to find out if he knows where the fire chief's report would be."

"Mac, that's such an old case. I'm afraid you're going to hit a dead end."

"We'll see. Just stop being so pessimistic, will you? And watch out. That Jack McGee is snooping around."

"I understand."

"Talk to you later."

Mac ended that call and went into the nursing home. "I want to see Robert Danville," he said to the receptionist. "I was told he stays here?"

The woman typed in her computer. "Yes," she said. "He is in room four-twenty-nine, on Cardinal Lane."

"Thank you."

Mac walked down the hall, and had to go up to the fourth floor. Once there, he came to a hallway with four branches, and one of them had CARDINAL LANE written across the top of the doorway. He walked down there, and there was a nurse's desk there. "May I help you?" the nurse asked.

"I'm here to see Robert Danville," Mac said.

"He's in the sun room right now."

"Can I go there to see him?"

"Sure. I'll show you where to go."

Mac followed the nurse down the hallway until they came to a room that was made of glass except for the floor. Mac walked in and he knew why it was called the sun room. It was very warm in there, and there were plants all around it like a greenhouse. There were a few people in there, but the nurse led Mac over to an old man sitting in a wheel chair. He was picking spent flowers off a petunia.

"Mister Danville, you have a visitor," the nurse said.

Danville looked up to see who was there. "Who is it?" he asked.

"I'm Mac Taylor. You don't know me but Henry Dabbs sent me to see you."

"Oh! Henry? Well, what do you want to see me for?"

"I'll let you two talk," the nurse said and left.

Mac sat down at a small table and looked at Robert Danville. "You were a fireman a long time ago," he began.

"Yes I was," Robert replied as he picked off another dead flower from the plant. "But if you're wanting me to fight a fire, I retired a long time ago too."

Mac smiled. "No, I'm wanting to ask you about a case from a long time ago. There was an explosion at the Culver Institute, one of their labs."

Danville stopped what he was doing and looked at Mac. "Yeah. So?"

"Do you know where the fire chief's report could be for that case?"

"Elaina Marks. She was a beautiful woman. She died in that fire, along with David Banner. He was a brilliant scientist, you know."

"Yes. Were you there when it was investigated?"

"I was."

"Did the chief ever determine how the fire started? How the explosion happened?"

Danville leaned back in his chair and looked at Mac. "Why do you ask?" he asked.

Mac frowned. "I'm looking into this case. I don't believe the real truth ever came out, and I want to prove that what really happened was completely different than what was reported by Jack McGee."

Danville nodded. "Why?"

Mac sighed. "I can't explain all that to you right now. Do you know the answers to my questions?"

"Sure I do."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Detective, there were a lot of questions about that fire. One question was: where was David Banner's body? According to Jack McGee, Banner wasn't even in the building when it exploded, so how would his body burn up without a trace?"

Mac just stared at him a moment. "That's a good question," he said. "Why was it not asked then?"

Danville shook his head. "That Jack McGee was one who would get a story no matter what he had to do to get it."

"I believe that, but what does that have to do with David Banner?"

"You see, we found Elaina Marks' body way out away from the building."

"I know about that. I have the files on that case. Why was it assumed that the hulk killed her when it appeared that someone had tried to save her?"

"Detective Taylor, no one wanted to admit that the hulk existed, so we let Jack McGee write his crazy story."

"Even if it meant accusing someone who was innocent? How could you let that happen?"

"Someone?"

"Yes. The hulk is a person, and he should not be blamed for something he didn't do anymore than anyone else."

"Have you met this creature?"

Mac sighed. "I have, and he is no murderer."

"Is that why you're on this case?"

"In a way, but I have a theory that Jack McGee caused that explosion."

"McGee? Why would you think he caused it?"

"Because he was sneaking around in the lab and had been hiding in their store room. David and Elaina were not working on anything with chemicals that would have exploded."

"And you think McGee might have caused that?"

"Yes. Now, what did the chief determine to be the cause of the explosion? I know that even in that day, you had to do an investigation."

"Yes, we did. Come with me, Detective."

Mac followed Danville down to his room. "Get me that box up there," Danville said.

Mac looked up in the closet and there was an old shoebox there. He got the box and took it over to Danville who was sitting at a table now. Mac sat down across from him, and he opened the shoe box. "I kept a lot of things," Danville said. He took a picture out. "This was when my wife and I got married. Oh, wasn't she a doll? We were only sixteen! Ha ha! We were married for seventy-one years. I cherish all of them."

Mac looked at the picture. Two very young people sitting in a porch swing. Danville took out a medal next. "That was my son's medal that he got in Desert Storm," he said. "He is a Colonel in the Marines now."

Mac smiled. "You must be proud."

"You better believe it." Danville took out a large sectioned envelope with a rubber band around it. "What you're looking for is in here."

Mac stared at the envelope and then looked at Danville. "The report?" he asked.

"Yes," Danville said. "There are some very important papers in there." He opened the envelope, and there were several old-looking papers in the envelope, and there were tabs on the sections with dates.

Mac smiled slightly as he could see that this old man paid attention to details. Danville pulled the papers out from 1980. He looked through them and gave one of them to Mac. "I figured I would need these one day," he said.

Mac unfolded the paper and looked at it. It was definitely the fire chief's report. It even said that the explosion seemed to originate in the storage closet…from mixed chemicals. Mac frowned and looked at Danville. "Why did this not come out in the news?" he asked.

"Oh, Detective, you know how things were back then. People thought they were trying to create some sort of monster at that lab. They thought the less they reported, the better."

"But this was the truth, not a fairy tale, and it could have saved a certain person a lot of trouble. By keeping this a secret, it just let Jack McGee keep on going with that false story he had."

"I understand that, but I wasn't in charge back then."

"You haven't done anything since then."

"I'm doing something now. I'm giving it to you. I'm too old for this stuff."

"Well, I'm going to do all I can, but I might have to have you testify if this goes to court."

"I'd be glad to. It would give me a chance to get out of this place…at least for a while. That nurse out there may seem sweet, but she has eyes in the back of her head. She has caught me every time I tried to follow someone out."

Mac smiled. "She's good to you, isn't she?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. She makes sure I take my medicine, makes sure I eat, and makes sure I get all the rest I need."

"I'd say you're lucky to have her."

"Maybe, but at least she lets me take care of the plants. I've always loved plants, and my wife did too. You could have thought we lived in a jungle with all the plants we had on our porch and inside the house."

"Plants are good things to have."

"You just run with this case. You can't lose."

"You've been a great help."

Mac left the nursing home wondering what he should do next. He had plenty of evidence now that would even convince the biggest skeptics. He went back to the hotel and showed David the evidence he had found. David looked at Mac. "I don't know what to say," he said. "After all this time."

"The search for facts is sometimes better than the search for cures," Mac replied.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to make out a report about this, and then I'm going to present it to a judge, and Jack McGee is going to have a lot of explaining to do."

"Do you really think it will work?"

"I'm sure it will. You just let me pull some of those strings I having hanging around my head."

David smiled. "I suppose I have learned to trust you."

"Good."

Mac sat on his bed the rest of the day and wrote out a very detailed report about the case. He did not want to leave out one little detail…even the fact that David was alive. He would not allow McGee to harass him any longer. He looked at David who was asleep. Mac figured this was the first time the man actually got to relax since he started becoming the hulk. He was not sure David wanted people to know he was alive but he could not keep hiding. Mac knew this was probably going to get very complicated and very ugly before it was over, but he would stay with David through the whole thing.

Mac finished his report and then yawned. He rubbed his eyes. Writing all day was rough on the eyes. He stood up and stretched and started to get ready for bed and then his phone rang. He saw that it was Chief Sinclair calling. "Taylor," he answered.

"Mac, I hope you have time to talk," Sinclair said. "I'm hearing some very interesting news out of California."

Mac frowned. "And what news is that?"

"I got a call from a reporter, Jack McGee, and he claims you're harboring a fugitive."

"Now, Chief, do you think that's something that I would do?"

Sinclair had to admit that it did not sound like Mac Taylor. "No, I don't, but I want to know what you're doing."

"Chief, I am not doing anything illegal."

"Oh, Mac, I don't like it when you use the word illegal like that."

"I'm just looking into a very old case. I'm trying to help a friend, Chief. Please, just trust me?"

Sinclair leaned on his desk. "You just be careful. Is this friend of yours a fugitive?"

"No, and I'm going to prove it, Chief. That reporter is as wicked as they come."

"I didn't like him much. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"I don't know right now. I'm sure when I stir up this wasp nest, I'll probably need some help."

"Mac, I don't want the law in California to be calling and chewing me out because one of my detectives is over there churning the butter."

Mac almost laughed at that but he knew what the chief meant. "I promise, I am not doing anything like that."

"Just see that you don't. I wouldn't want to have to come over there and bail your butt out of jail. I might just leave you in there."

"That won't happen either."

"See that it doesn't."

Mac heard the chief hang up the phone. He blew out a breath and pulled the covers back on his bed. Tomorrow morning, he was going to "churn the butter" a little. He smiled. He did not care whether anyone liked it or not. He was going to solve this case, and get that reporter off David's back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next morning, Mac was up at seven. He knew things got rolling around there at about 8, so he would be ready by then. He got a shower and got dressed in a suit that he had brought with him. He would request to see a judge today and hopefully the judge would listen.

David was up too. He watched as Mac got ready. "Are you sure this isn't going to get you and me into trouble?" he asked.

"In my experience, the truth never gets anyone into trouble," Mac said. "It's very liberating."

"Are you sure you're not going to get into trouble for helping me?"

Mac looked at him with a confused look. "No. I'm not going to get into trouble. Now, you just stay here for now, and I'm going to make sure that reporter can't get in here."

"Mac, there's someone I would like to visit," David said. "He lives not far from here in Los Angeles. I would just like to see how he's doing before…"

"Everything is going to be fine, David," Mac said. "Trust me. Let me get this before a judge first, and then we'll go over there."

"Okay."

"Just trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Mac left the room. David locked the door and blew out a nervous breath. He supposed he had been running so long he would have to get used to the idea of not running every time he felt like he was being hunted.

Mac went down to the front desk of the hotel. "Hi," he said. "Has there been a reporter here looking for me?"

The receptionist looked at Mac. "There was a Jack McGee here asking what room you were in."

"Did you tell him?"

"No. We're not allowed to tell that. We can only transfer a call to your room."

"That man is not allowed to call my room, or to go up there. You understand that?"

"Yes sir. He will not be allowed."

"Thanks."

Mac went out to his car and headed over to the courthouse. He hoped they would let him talk to a judge right away, but he supposed the judges were busy during the day. He arrived and went inside. He told one of the court clerks that he needed to speak to a judge, and told her who he was. "I really need to talk to the judge right away," Mac said.

"I'll see if Judge Cantrell can see you," the clerk said.

"Thank you."

Mac sat down to wait. He hated waiting but he hoped this wait would be the last for a while. Soon, the clerk came and told Mac that he could see the judge for a few minutes. "Thank you," he said.

She showed Mac to Judge Cantrell's office. Mac was a little nervous as he walked into the office. He knew some judges were cranky and did not want to hear anything like he was about to tell, but he would try, and he would keep trying until someone listened to him.

"Good morning," Judge Cantrell said as he was sitting behind his desk. "You're Detective Taylor?"

"Yes," Mac said.

"I think I've heard of you. What are you doing way over here in California? Is your department working on a case here?"

Mac swallowed as he almost forgot what he wanted to say. "Your Honor, I have a report here that I wrote about the situation that I've discovered…" He was not sure how to explain it now that he was actually in front of the judge. He took a deep breath. "Do you know anything about the explosion that took place at the Culver Institute back in nineteen-eighty?"

Judge Cantrell thought about that a moment. "I've read something about that," he said. He scowled at Mac. "Why are you asking about that?"

"A reporter named Jack McGee has been stalking and harassing a man since that time," Mac said. "If you read my report, you will know what I'm doing, Your Honor."

"Let me see this report."

Mac took the report from his briefcase and gave it to the judge. He waited nervously while the judge read it. When he was done reading Mac's report, the judge took his reading glasses off and leaned on his desk. Mac swallowed hard. "Detective Taylor, I think this is one of the most detailed reports I have ever read," he said.

"I wanted it to be detailed," Mac replied.

"You're telling me that David Banner is alive?"

"Yes, Your Honor, and he has been hounded by this reporter for all these years. A reporter who made up a false story to get popularity, and who has stalked Doctor Banner causing him to have to move from town to town trying to find answers, and couldn't do anything to support or cure himself because of Jack McGee."

"Why did he let everyone think he was dead?"

"Can't you see why?" Mac asked. "McGee caused everyone to think that Elaina had been murdered when she was killed in that explosion, which was caused by McGee himself. David didn't really know what happened, and McGee had everyone convinced that Elaina was murdered, and David too."

"But if David was alive, didn't he think that would have cast some doubt on the rest of McGee's story too?"

Mac nodded. "I guess he didn't think of it that way, but you know how differently things worked then too. I have undying proof now, and I want this case cleared up, and reported the way it really was."

Judge Cantrell looked at all of Mac's reports and evidence. He nodded. "You're very thorough, Detective," he said.

"I'm known for that," Mac replied. "When you're a forensic scientist and your findings could mean the difference in guilt or innocence, you have to be very thorough."

"You give me a day or two. I want my secretary to make copies of all this, and I will contact you. Leave your contact information."

Mac nodded. He put the reports back into his briefcase and left the room. The judge told his secretary to make copies, and Mac stayed there and watched while she did. He did not want anything to happen to any of that evidence. He was soon out of there. He hoped that judge would really do something about that. If he wouldn't, he would go to a news media, and he would find someone who would.

Mac walked back into his hotel room and closed the door. "Well, what happened?" David asked.

"The judge listened to me," Mac replied. "He's going to check all the facts, and I suppose he will contact my witnesses and talk to them. Everything is moving now."

David smiled. "It's hard to believe."

"Let me get changed, and then we can go and visit your friend."

"Great. He owns a great Italian restaurant."

"I love Italian."

Mac got changed into some jeans and a t-shirt, and then they headed to Los Angeles. "Karl will surprise you," David said smiling. "He is unlike anyone you have ever seen."

"I think most people are," Mac replied. "How did you meet him?"

"I worked in a restaurant with him. One of the nicest guys you could ever meet."

"So now he runs his own?"

"Yes. It was his dream, and he's been in it ever since."

When they got to Los Angeles, the traffic was slow, but they soon made it to Karl's restaurant. David smiled as he got out of the car. He hoped Karl would remember him. They went inside. "Oh, sure smells good, doesn't it?" David asked.

"Yes," Mac said.

The hostess came over to them. "A table for two?" she asked.

"Yes," David said. "But we would like to see Karl, the owner. I'm an old friend of his."

"What's your name?"

"David Barrett."

The woman showed them to a table and then went to the back. It was not long until Mac looked to see a big guy coming toward them with a smile on his face. Mac thought the guy looked like he spent plenty of time in the gym, and he was very tall. "David!" he exclaimed.

David smiled and stood up as Karl grabbed him in a big hug. "It's so good to see you!" Karl said. "Come with me!"

David pointed to Mac. "This is my friend, Mac Taylor."

"Any friend of David's is a friend of mine," Karl said. "Come."

Mac followed them to the kitchen. "How have you been?" Karl asked. "I thought I would never see you again. It's been so long since I heard from you."

"I've been very busy," David said.

"Aw, that's you. Always busy. It's been a lot of years, David. You know, I have three restaurants now?"

"Three? That's great."

"I guess it doesn't matter if you're deaf if you know how to do business."

"That's the truth."

Mac would have never guessed that the guy was deaf. He could certainly talk well. "So, what does your friend here do?" Karl asked.

"Mac is a detective, forensic scientist, criminalist, and all around good guy," David said.

"Hey, he sounds like it if he's all that."

"He is. He's finally helped me find the answer to my problem."

"You never told me what that was."

"I couldn't, but I'll soon be free to stay wherever I want to stay."

"You need a job? You've got it. You can manage one of my restaurants. I know I can trust you, and Amanda is leaving."

"I would be happy to manage one for a while. I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet."

"So, when are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Soon, Karl. Everyone will know soon."

"Well, you guys get that table, and whatever you want is on the house."

"Thanks. I'm looking forward to getting a taste of this food."

"You won't regret it."

"I'm sure we won't."

Mac and David went back to their table and sat down. "He's a great guy," David said.

"Yes, he seems like it," Mac replied. "Looks like he spends a lot of time at the gym."

"He does. You should have seen him years ago."

Mac smiled. "I guess we all have to age, don't we?"

"Yes."

Mac leaned on the table and looked at the menu. "I just can't wait to see how this is going to turn out," he said. "I think everything is going to turn out good for you…and I'm going to be with you the whole way."

"You think there'll be some inquest about my being presumed dead all these years?" David asked.

"I'm sure there will have to be something to declare you alive again. I'm sure there will be lots of questions and you will have to explain what happened."

David sighed. "I have to tell you that I am very nervous about this. I guess it's from all those years of being on the run. I don't know how to fit in anymore."

"I'm sure it changes a person, but you can adjust. You'll get used to the idea that you don't have to run anymore, and that you don't have to pretend."

"What about the hulk? What are people going to say when they find out it's me?"

"Why don't we keep that fact to ourselves for now? Let's see where this goes before we start broadcasting that."

David nodded. "That might be best."

Mac knew David must be terribly nervous not knowing what was going to happen and how people would react to his situation. However, when he exposed Jack McGee for the fraud he was, his career would be finished and no one would listen to him anymore. They might not even have to tell anything about the hulk. If David could control it, Mac did not see what the problem with it was anymore.

After they were done eating, they went to the kitchen of the restaurant. "Karl, that was a great meal," David said.

"I'm glad you like it," Karl replied. "Are you going to stay around a while, David? I meant what I said about that restaurant. When you need someone to run something like that for you, it needs to be someone you can trust, and I know I can trust you."

"I appreciate that, but I can't take it yet. There are a lot of things happening, Karl."

"Anything I can help you with? I'll be there for you."

"I know you will, but I have to tell you something."

"You're not in some kind of trouble, are you? You need money?"

"No. I just have to tell you that my real name is David Banner. I lived for years under an assumed name because of circumstances and now, those circumstances are changing."

"David Banner. Where have I heard that name?"

"He's a brilliant doctor and scientist," Mac said. "It's a very long story, but you can still trust him."

"A brilliant doctor," Karl said. "Wow. Then I guess you wouldn't want to manage my restaurant."

"I would love to," David assured him. "I just have to make sure all this is settled before I take that."

"I understand. You just let me know if I can help you."

"We will," Mac said. "And you serve a very fine meal. Right now, we have to go."

"Keep in touch."

Mac and David left the restaurant and headed back to the hotel. Mac wondered how long it would be before the judge called him. Just as he thought that, his phone rang. It was Stella this time. "Hello," Mac answered.

"Hi, Mac," Stella said. "How's everything going?"

"Fine." Mac knew she must have heard something and she was fishing. "How's everything going over there?"

"Oh, just like always, except you're not here. I'm just wondering what you're doing."

"Why?"

"Because the chief said you're stirring up trouble in California."

"That's an exaggeration. I am not stirring up anything. He told me not to be 'churning the butter' over here."

Stella laughed. "Are you?"

"No. I am trying to right a wrong that was done a long time ago."

"Why haven't you asked for any help?"

"For one thing, you're in New York, this is in California. You can't help me."

"Okay. So what is it about?"

"I'll tell you some other time."

"Mac, don't get into trouble."

"I'm not getting into trouble. I'm just proving something. Why is that such trouble?"

"I don't know, but just be careful. Sometimes when you stir up the past, things get tense."

"I know, but I don't think that is going to happen this time."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Mac ended that call and looked at David. "They've heard that I'm mixed up in something," he said.

"Word travels fast in this country," David replied. "Even three thousand miles away."

"Yeah."

They went back to the hotel and went to their room. "Well, I guess we don't have anything to do until we hear something else," Mac said.

"Oh yes we do," David said. "Let's go to Six Flags and enjoy ourselves."

"Six Flags?"

"Yes. Don't you like roller coasters?"

Mac frowned. "What? Have you been talking to Stella?"

David smiled. "She called the hotel today and we talked a little."

"Ah, and she told you my troubles with roller coasters, huh?"

"Just a little."

Mac shook his head. "What did she talk to you about? Besides me, that is."

"She just wondered how we met and things like that."

Mac sat down on his bed. "I think I am just going to take a long nap," he said and lay down on the bed. "I know we've been doing all this searching and experimenting, but I still feel more relaxed anyway."

"I do somewhat, but I suppose when all this is over, I will feel even better."

Mac closed his eyes and he hoped that the judge would call soon. He was not sure what the process would be like but he wanted to see it get started…no matter how complicated it was.

Later, Mac got up and checked his phone, but there were no missed calls. He wanted to go and get something to eat, but he thought he would just go to the store and get something and use the microwave in this room. "Hey, David, what do you want to eat?" Mac asked. "I'm going to just get some frozen meals this time, and some snacks."

"I'll go with you," David said.

They went down to the market that was close to the hotel and got their food, and went back to the room. Mac took the soda from the bag. "I should have gotten some ice," he said. "I'll go down there and get some."

"I'll work on these meals while you do that," David said.

Mac went downstairs to the lobby to get a bucket of ice. While he was getting the ice, two men came up behind him. Mac frowned as he looked around at them. "Don't make any sudden moves," one of them said.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mac asked.

"Just go on back to your room."

Mac frowned. "I won't take you up there."

The two men looked at each other. "He won't take us up there," the same speaker said.

"I guess we'll have to show him we mean business," replied the other.

"You're going to do that here in this hotel?" Mac asked.

"No. We'll just take you outside. Just think of how many people might get hurt if you don't cooperate."

Mac glared at them. He was not even sure David could turn into the hulk anymore but he was hoping he could right now. "Fine. I'll go."

Mac had no choice but to go up to the room. He hated to get David into something like this but at the moment, he did not know how to get out of it. He opened the door and they went in. David turned and frowned as he saw the men with Mac.

"They jumped me down there," Mac said.

David could see the anger on Mac's face, but the two men had guns with silencers on them. "Just what is it that you want?" Mac asked as he faced the two.

"We want that evidence you collected."

Mac was surprised at that. "Why?"

"You're not in charge here! And we're not answering your questions! Now, give it to us!"

"I'm not giving you anything!" Mac declared. He was sure glad his briefcase was out in the car trunk.

The man looked at his partner. "He thinks he's in charge here," he said.

"It just takes some longer to learn," the other replied.

They moved toward Mac, but they found that he was not so easily intimidated as he suddenly went into his fighting mode. However, one of his captors was ready for that. As Mac started to elbow him in the face, he grabbed Mac's arm and pulled it back so far, Mac thought the shoulder would come out of the socket.

David was horrified as he heard a sickening pop and crack, and Mac cried out with pain. "Stop!" he yelled.

The man pointed the gun in David's face. "Don't move," he said.

Mac felt like he was gasping for air as they jerked him up off the floor. "Now, tell us where that evidence is!" the man demanded.

Mac did his best to glare at the man. "You won't get it from me!" he said through gritted teeth.

David could see the man was furious. "Wait!" he said. "I know where it is!"

"NO!" Mac yelled. "Don't tell him!"

David looked into Mac's eyes, and he saw fury like he usually felt when he became the hulk, but he could not stand there and let them hurt his friend like that. They had not made copies of the evidence. What would they do if these thugs took it? Mac had fought hard for it.

"Well?" the man said. "Where is it?"

David swallowed hard. "I think he put it in the closet," he said.

"You think? I thought you said you knew!"

"Just give me a moment."

David went over to the closet and opened the doors. He thought of how angry he was at what they were doing to Mac, his friend who had worked so hard to prove his innocence, and had even risked his life to test him. He looked into the closet as his green, glowing eyes appeared.

Mac thought he was going to be sick as they had him on his knees. He could not move his right arm that seemed to have been broken to pieces. He knew that evidence was not in that closet, and then realization came to him. He looked toward the closet, and then he heard a growl.

The two attackers looked toward the closet as the hulk stepped out with his teeth bared. They looked in horror as the hulk roared at them. Then while they were stunned, he grabbed their guns and crumbled them. He grabbed them by the collars and threw them across the bed, and they landed in the floor. He knew Mac had handcuffs so he got them and cuffed the two together with the cuffs through the bed post.

The hulk growled at them again and then looked at Mac. He went over to Mac and gently picked him up. Mac groaned at the pain in his arm. The hulk laid him on his bed and then gave him his phone. Mac was not sure he could talk to anyone right now. His hand trembled as he looked at the phone.

The next thing Mac knew, someone was putting an oxygen mask on his face and he was feeling pain in his arm. He groaned out loud, and then David was there. "Just relax," he said. "You'll be fine."

Mac did not know what else happened until he woke up in a hospital room. He grimaced as his arm felt incredibly sore and achy. However, it did not seem to hurt as badly as before. He opened his eyes and then noticed that his arm was in a cast. He could barely remember what happened but then David was there.

"How do you feel?" David asked in his doctorly way.

Mac was not sure how to answer that for some reason so he just closed his eyes. David smiled. He knew he was on strong pain killers. He hated that Mac had gone through all that. His arm was in terrible shape. They had broken his arm, dislocated the elbow, and pulled ligaments in the shoulder. David hated to think of the pain Mac had endured, but he wished he could wake up enough that he could tell him what all had happened. He was finally going to be free. There were a lot of questions he still had to answer but things had sprang into action when they were attacked in that hotel room. The situation had been more complicated. While some people had wanted to hide the fact that there was a "hulk", there were others who wanted the truth to come out, and still, there was McGee who wanted the story by any means. He had broken several laws trying to capture the hulk over the years, but since there were statutes of limitation, he would not be convicted of them, although he would face charges for stalking. He had had nothing to do with the people who tried to steal the evidence. They were working for an official with the Culver Institute who did not want the truth to come out. He did not want to explain how two scientists were able to create a hulk without their knowledge. However, the case was so old that that part was not even relevant anymore, but the attack on them was relevant.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Mac woke up later and he was more alert this time. He realized he was in a hospital, and then he remembered what happened. His arm definitely reminded him of what happened. There was no one in the room and he wished he knew what was happening, and how long he had been asleep. He noticed that the nurse call remote was right beside his left hand. He pressed the button, and soon, a nurse came into the room.

"It's good to see you awake," she said.

"How long have I been asleep?" Mac asked.

"Two days."

Mac almost sat up straight but he could not. "What?"

"Just relax."

"Has anyone been here to see me?"

"Yes. Your friend has been keeping a constant vigil, but I think he's gone to get something to eat right now."

"David. I want to know if everything is okay with him."

"He seems to be okay."

"Is there a newspaper?"

"I'll get you one. Just relax."

Mac tried to relax. He could hardly believe he had been asleep for two days. What had gone on since then? He turned the TV on, but there was no news on at the time. Soon, the nurse came back with a newspaper, and to check his vitals. "Can you set my bed up more?" he asked.

"Just a moment," the nurse said as she was checking his pulse.

Mac did not know if he had ever felt so impatient. She checked his blood pressure too, and seemed to not be in any sort of hurry about any of it. She was soon done, and he began looking at the paper. The front page story was about David's situation. Mac read about everything that had happened. Reading seemed to make him sleepy, and then the nurse came and gave him a shot through his IV.

"Do you need anything?" the nurse asked.

Mac shook his head. "I'm just sleepy."

"You have a very serious injury. You will most likely have more surgeries."

Mac did not want to have more surgeries. He wanted to get out of this hospital and enjoy the rest of his leave. He was not sure he could with his arm in this shape, but he certainly did not want to spend it in this hospital.

After a while, David came back, and he had Karl with him. Mac was very groggy but he knew they were there. "How do you feel?" David asked.

"Sleepy," Mac said. "How is everything going?"

"Oh, everything is going great, my friend. I just hate that you're in this shape."

"Don't worry about that. I wasn't going to let them get that evidence."

"A true Marine."

Mac smiled slightly. "I brought you something delicious to eat," Karl said as he set a take-out plate on the table. "I'm glad you could help my friend here."

"Me too," Mac replied.

"I think he got the short end of that stick," David said.

"I didn't know that there would be so much risk on a case that was so old. I guess I should have been more careful."

"I wish I could have stopped them before this happened."

"It's not your fault. I'm just glad you're free again."

David smiled. "Detective, I don't think that there are any words to say, or that there is anything I could ever do that would repay you."

"Just be happy."

Mac fell asleep again then. David looked at Karl. "You don't find friends like that very often," Karl said. "You would be surprised at how many people have tried to take advantage of me just because I'm deaf."

"You're a good friend too, Karl," David replied. "I think I have two of the best friends I could ever hope for."

"You just be there tomorrow. I'll get you started with managing that restaurant…and you can help me when these people come around to take advantage with their fast talking. It's a good thing I can read well."

"You're a smart guy, Karl. Don't let anyone tell you different."

David thought he would have a good life managing that restaurant for Karl. At least he would have a boss that would treat him with respect, and maybe he would finally have some peace of mind.

When Mac woke up again, David was trying to wake him up. "Come on," David said. "You have to eat something."

Mac thought he sounded like he was talking far away. He thought he did not feel hungry… and as a matter of fact, he did not think he felt anything. "Mac, are you with us?" David asked.

"I don't know," Mac said.

David looked at the nurse. "I think his pain medication is too strong," he said. "I don't think he's going to wake up to eat."

"He needs to," the nurse said. "He didn't eat this morning either."

"You should speak to his doctor and let him know that the pain medication is keeping him so drowsy that he can't wake up to eat."

"I will."

"I'll keep trying."

The nurse left the room, and David raised Mac's bed up till he was sitting up. "Mac Taylor, wake up," David said sternly, but gently. "You're missing some very good food here." He took a towel and wet it with cold water and put it on Mac's forehead. Mac moved his head then. "Ah, I think I found something you can feel. Come on now. I've heard of being on vacation, but I didn't think people just slept the whole time." David knew Mac should be able to wake up with him talking to him even if he was on pain medicine. "Mac. Mac, wake up." He knew Mac did not have any fever, and he was not taking any tranquilizers. He got the towel cold again and put it on Mac's forehead, and then swabbed his face. "Come on. I see you moving in there."

Mac knew he was feeling something cold on his face but he thought he just felt way too relaxed to wake up. "Come on, Mac," David said. "I'm not going to let you keep on sleeping like this."

"I don't want to wake up," Mac said sleepily.

David could not help but laugh. "I know you don't but you have to," he said. "Come on now." He had seen plenty of people who could not wake up after anesthesia, and heard things they said.

Mac finally opened his eyes. He felt totally relaxed. "You have to eat," David said. He almost laughed at Mac as he did not even respond. "Don't you smell that food?"

"What's so funny?" Mac asked.

"You're just out of it." David took the top off Mac's plate of food. "I'm going to try to help you eat, but you have to chew."

"I'll try."

"I know you will."

David gave Mac a bite of the food. "Come on, chew it." He hoped that doctor would do something about this when he got there. He did not like seeing anyone doped up like this.

Mac just looked at him. "I think it tastes good."

"You think?"

"I'm not sure."

"The nurse is calling your doctor about this. He will change your medication."

"My arm doesn't hurt."

"Oh, I'm sure it doesn't. I would imagine that you're not feeling any kind of pain right now."

"No. I don't feel anything."

"Well, take another bite of this."

Mac took the bite of food. He felt like he was eating in his sleep. "What's wrong with me?" he asked.

"It'll get better."

Mac supposed he would just have to take it at that, but he did not remember if he ate anymore or not. David went down to the nurse's desk. "Did you call his doctor?" he asked.

"I did," the nurse replied. "He said to let the medication wear off and then we will start him on something else."

David wished he was Mac's doctor. He would give him something to counteract that medicine. It could take hours for Mac to get over that. "Will you increase his intake on the IV?" he asked.

"Yes." The nurse just looked at David. "Are you a doctor?"

"Yes I am, and Mac is a very good friend of mine. I want this to subside quickly."

"It will as soon as possible."

David watched as the nurse increased Mac's IV flow. He stayed in the room all afternoon, and even took a nap on the cot. Finally, Mac woke up at around 5. He knew how much his arm was hurting now. He groaned but he was glad he was awake.

David stood up and came over to the bed. "Are you awake this time?" he asked.

"I think so," Mac replied.

David could definitely tell Mac's eyes were more alert. "How do you feel?"

Mac frowned. "I think I know all the pain I couldn't feel before."

"Well, now they can give you something else that won't send you into orbit."

Mac thought he could feel the swelling in his arm, shoulder, and elbow. It almost made him feel sick. David was seeing to his IV's and everything. "Are you my own personal doctor now?" Mac asked.

"Anytime you need me, I am," David replied.

"You don't owe me anything for what I did."

David stopped what he was doing. "I owe you more than I could ever pay. Now be quiet."

Mac lay still while David checked his IV and checked his vitals too. "Well, what's the prognosis?" Mac asked. "Am I alive?"

"Oh yes, you are," David said. "I can see that the pain medicine didn't take your sense of humor."

"I don't need to lose that."

"No one does."

"David, are you going to take up being a doctor again?" Mac asked.

"I don't know," David said. "I've read a lot over the years but I suppose medicine has come so far since I was practicing that I wouldn't be able to keep up."

Mac thought it was sad that a person was so talented, and so intelligent and they could not use their education. "You can come and work for me, "he said.

"I don't know if I would fit in."

"Oh yes you would. You get along with people."

"Karl has offered me a management position in his restaurant. I think I'm going to take that…at least for a while."

"Something quiet and not so stressful?"

David nodded. "I think so. You can hang around here for a while and I'll take care of your arm."

"I think I'll probably have to use the rest of my leave for therapy."

"You won't be going to therapy for a while, and you will stay with me. You can't do everything like this."

Mac felt like David thought he owed him something. "What I do, I do for the good of this country, and the people I serve," Mac said. "I don't do it for any kind of reward or recognition. When I see that I have helped someone through a struggle and have relieved their trouble, I feel like I have accomplished something."

"I understand," David replied. "But you're my friend, and you're going to stay here so I can look after you."

"I don't need looking after. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself. I've been doing it a long time. Going to the bathroom and everything."

"Don't get smart with me. You just behave yourself."

"Oh, you must have been some doctor in your day."

"In my day? I'll have you know I'm still here. You were probably some detective in your day too."

Mac scowled at that remark. "Okay, okay. You win."

"Doctors always get the last word."

"I've gotten the last word plenty of times."

"Not today."

Mac thought he could not win this argument…although it was not really an argument. David was checking his pulse now. "What are you going to do? Tell the nurse what all this is?" Mac asked.

"Sure, I'll tell her," David said.

"I think I must be in pretty good hands."

"Well, I like to think you are."

The next day, Mac got out of the hospital, and David took him to his apartment, which was really Karl's apartment, but he had extra room. "I'm glad to have someone here with me," Karl said. "Since my wife died, and the kids are at college, I have been here alone."

"How many kids do you have?" Mac asked.

"Two. Carla and Mark."

"You must be proud of them."

"I am. Carla is going to culinary school so she can come back here with some fabulous recipe and try to make my restaurant better."

"She would have to work hard to do that."

Karl smiled. "She's a very smart girl. Takes after her mother."

"She must take after her father too."

"Well, I guess so. You just make yourself at home."

Mac sat down on the couch. He could not help but notice that the house smelled like someone was cooking something. He knew from what David had told him that Karl definitely had a passion for cooking. "You definitely won't go hungry while you're here," Karl said. "When the day is over, I'll bring some of the leftovers from the restaurant."

"I appreciate you letting me stay here," Mac said. "I'll be glad to pay you rent."

"Nonsense. David is going to be working for me and he can't live on the street, and since you're with him, you're here too." Karl looked at his watch. "Oh, I got to get back there before the lunch rush."

David came back in there dressed in slacks and a nice shirt. "How's this?" he asked.

"Aw, you should wear a tie," Karl said, but then he laughed.

"No ties, thanks."

"I can come and help you a little," Mac said. "I would like to see what you're going to be doing. I don't want to just sit here all day."

"Until tomorrow," David said. "You've had a rough time, and you've been in the hospital. You need to rest today."

"Yes, Doctor."

"That's right, so do like I say."

"I think he's bossy," Karl said. "That's why he'll make a good manager."

Mac snickered at that. "How did I end up with you two?" David asked. "Rest."

"Yes sir," Mac replied.

Karl was smiling as he and David went out the door. "I think we're gonna have a lot of fun," Karl said.

Mac sat there on the couch in the silence after they left. He supposed they would have fun there together but he felt like a free-loader. Then again, he was on leave. He should start thinking of it like that. He was just staying with friends while he was on vacation. They were very good friends too.

Speaking of friends…Mac thought he should call Stella and see what she knew about, and make sure she knew he was okay. He got his phone and dialed the number…

"Hello," Stella answered.

"Hi, Stella," Mac said. "How is everything?"

"Everything's fine. How is everything with you?"

"Everything's fine now. I proved what I set out to prove."

"You know, Mac, I read that article online, and I even heard about it on the news. You're something, Mac. What about this hulk they're talking about?"

"Oh that. Well, that's still a mystery but it's not an issue anymore."

"Have you been researching something like that?"

"I told you I was helping a friend."

"Aren't you going to tell me what really happened?"

"From the beginning?"

"Sure. What happened when you were in Texas?"

"I delivered that prisoner, and then the chief told me to take a vacation. I feel like I'm in a totally different world than I was then."

"Isn't that the point of a vacation?" Stella asked.

"Maybe, but I think I'm going to be here a while."

"Why?"

"Well, I kinda got in a little scuffle with some people who didn't want my investigation to be successful, and…well, I have a broken arm."

"A broken arm?! Mac! What happened?"

"I just told you. Don't worry, I have a live-in doctor to take care of me. My friend is a brilliant doctor and scientist."

"Oh yes, I talked to him before. I'm sure you're in good hands, but if you need me, you just call."

"I just wanted you to know I'm okay. Let the chief know I'm most likely going to need the whole three months too."

"How bad is it, Mac?"

"Do I have to say?"

"That bad?"

"I have a broken arm, my elbow was dislocated, ligaments pulled in the shoulder."

Stella was silent a moment. "Mac, that is terrible. Is it going to be okay? Which arm?"

"The right. I'm just out of it for a while."

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Like I said, I have a doctor hovering over me."

Stella laughed. "That's a good thing."

"Maybe."

"At least he'll make you take care of yourself."

"Uh huh. I have to rest today," Mac said trying to mock David's tone.

"I think that guy is the best friend you ever had."

"Don't get me started."

"Just take care of yourself and get well."

"I will. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Mac."

Mac ended the call and relaxed on the couch. It was an extra long couch. He supposed it was like that because Karl was way over six feet tall. That gave Mac plenty of room to lie down. He was still on the pain killers so he was sleepy a lot of the time. He was just glad he was not completely out of it now. David had been right about that pain medicine.

The next thing Mac knew, he was waking up with his arm in pain, and someone was coming in the door. He looked to see David coming in. "Ah, I'm glad to see you've been resting," he said. "How do you feel?"

"Relaxed," Mac said. "And my arm hurts."

"That's because it's time for your medicine again." David got the medication and brought one to Mac along with a bottle of water.

"You know, I could get this myself."

"Yes, but you're my patient so I will make sure you get it."

Mac took the medicine and then David was checking his vitals again. He felt like he was still in the hospital. "You miss being a doctor, don't you?" Mac asked.

"Be quiet," David said. "I'm counting."

When he was done getting his pulse, Mac asked him again. "You miss being a doctor, don't you? That's why you're taking care of me."

"I'm taking care of you because you're my friend, and because I am a doctor…and yes, I have to admit, I miss it."

"But you're working in a restaurant."

"It's a start."

Mac shook his head as David wrote on a makeshift chart on a clip board. "David, don't be afraid to be what you are," he said.

David finished writing and stood up. "I'll be back later," he said and went out the door.

Mac just lay there feeling very lazy. That was not the case but he felt like he should be up doing something. He looked out the window at the blue sky. He intended to be outside tomorrow…or at least part of the day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Over the next few days, David Banner's story spread across the country. He sat through countless interviews, and answered what seemed like thousands of questions. Mac had his share of questions to answer too. However, David still had the time to see after Mac's shoulder. Mac was having a lot of pain with it of course. He thought it hurt worse than his broken arm. He also thought the pain medication was not helping him anymore.

"This hurts," Mac said as David was looking at his arm.

"I know," David replied. He looked at Mac. "Have you ever had an injury like this before?"

Mac thought a moment. "I've never had a dislocated elbow. I, uh, had a dislocated shoulder once. I landed on my arm when…"

David nodded. "That's why this is so severe then. Once a person has an injury like this, it's much easier for the bones to dislocate again, but I have to say this…again. You have to eat."

Mac grimaced. "I'm not hungry. I don't feel like eating."

"Mac, you cannot get better if you don't eat."

"I'm not a child!"

"Then stop acting like one!"

David could see Mac was angry but he had seen plenty of angry people before and it did not bother him. "Now, you're going to eat this soup," he said.

Mac looked at him with a look of defiance but he could see that David was not going to take no for an answer this time. He sat up with a grunt and a grimace as David sat the tray on his bed. Mac felt like he had been in bed forever. He had gone to the restaurant but he was not much help there. However, he had sat in the office and answered the phone, but his arm and shoulder had hurt so badly that he had even thrown up the first day. He had not had pain that bad very many times in his life but this was one of them, and it seemed to never stop.

"Just take a bite," David said. "Stop thinking so deeply about the pain all the time."

"What do you know about it?" Mac asked. "I can't keep from thinking about it!"

"I know it hurts like somebody is ripping your arm out, but you have to eat. Your body cannot heal without nutrition."

"Maybe I need the pain medicine I had before."

"You mean the one that made you sleep all the time?"

"Yes."

"You know you don't want that."

"How do you know what I want?"

"Because I've known you long enough to know that you're just venting your anger right now. I should be an expert on anger."

Mac scowled at him. He took a bite of the soup. "That's it," David said. "Now, that wasn't so hard was it?"

Mac glared at him but he ate more. David just smiled and chuckled at him. Mac had gone through a lot of emotions with that pain, but he had seen them all as a doctor. He sat there and read while Mac ate. Mac looked at him with a glare part of the time but he ate. Then he lay down on the bed and turned away from David.

David thought Mac could act a little more mature, but he had no idea what kind of pain he was in. He took the tray back to the kitchen. He wished he could help Mac with that pain but there was nothing else he could do. He could imagine what his reaction would be when he had to start therapy.

Mac thought eating had made him feel more comfortable, and maybe the pain was not as sharp. He was dozing as he heard the phone ring, and then he heard David talking to someone…

"I'm not doing an interview with you, Mister McGee," David declared. "I don't care how long you chased that story. I will not give you any more of my time."

"You're not being fair, Banner, and I never would have said you were dead if I had known you were alive."

"Why don't you just save your lies? You reported something that you had no proof of. That's not a very reliable source."

"I did what I thought was right."

"No, you did what you thought would get you a big story…and shooting me with darts, and even threatening to kill me. Good bye, Mister McGee."

David hung up the phone. He had had to get used to the idea of not hiding anymore. It had definitely not been easy. He had been so nervous at the start that Karl had stayed with him during all the interviews, and Mac had even been with him during some of them, even with his broken arm. He had gone through a lot of ridicule because he had let people think he was dead all those years, but his sister showed up. He could remember what she said, _Now, I can have my brother back._ She had invited him to come and live with her but right now, he was here. He would definitely go and visit. It had been so long since he had been free to do what he wanted.

Later, Mac came into the living room. David and Karl were there watching a baseball game. "Hey, how are you feeling?" David asked as usual.

"Lousy," Mac said. "I'm sorry for being so grouchy."

"Hey, I've had people who were a lot worse than you, but I accept your apology."

Mac sat down on the couch between David and Karl. The couch was so long that they had plenty of room even with all three of them sitting on it. "Have some popcorn," Karl said.

Mac took a little. He felt sleepy but he wanted to do something besides lie in that bed, and his shoulder and elbow hurt so badly, he wished he was asleep. However, when he was asleep, he had dreamed that someone was trying to pull his arm off, and he woke up in pain. He started watching the baseball game. He wondered how long it had been since he just sat and watched a game.

"Dodgers are winning," Karl pointed out. "You should have seen that homerun earlier. Saturday, we're going to the game. You want to join us?"

"Sure," Mac said.

"I know what kind of pain you're in. I hurt my shoulder once. Worst pain I ever had, but it does get better."

Mac nodded. "I know it will."

"Just getting through it until it does. Right?"

"Yeah." Mac thought he was starting to feel sick again. "It's like a burning pain."

"Nerves are involved."

Karl knew what Mac was talking about. "Maybe a heating pad would help. I have one."

"It might."

"I'll get it for you."

Karl left the room. David looked at Mac's fingers. "The fingers are not purple so your circulation is good," he said. "I know that's not making you feel better but I just want to make sure you're healing properly."

"I know," Mac said.

Karl soon came back with the heating pad. He plugged it in and laid it on Mac's shoulder. "You can lie down there," Karl said. "I'll sit in the recliner."

"I didn't want to disturb anybody."

"You're not. Just do what you need to."

Karl leaned the recliner back and got back to watching his game. Mac lay over on the couch which was very comfortable. David put a blanket over him and he was soon relaxed. He thought that heating pad was just what he needed. He was tired of sleeping all the time but at the moment, he could not help it.

"I had a woman complain today because her coffee was too hot," David said. "I've had people complain of things being too cold plenty of times, but not too hot."

"Ah, you can never please everybody," Karl replied. "I had someone ask me once if I had a gym back there and I was working out instead of thinking about my cooking."

"Really? Why?"

"They said the 'blackened' cod was burned. It wasn't burned."

"I think sometimes people order something they've never had and then they don't like it and they just try to find a way to get their money back."

"Hey, I would have given his money back if he said he hated it, or I would have given him something else."

"Oh, the rigors of running a restaurant," David said.

"It just goes along with it."

David looked at Mac who seemed to be sleeping peacefully now. He thought the heating pad must have relieved some of his pain. Mac had to go to the doctor the next day, and his therapy would start next week. He would have to drive him to the doctor although he was sure Mac would protest that saying that he could take care of himself.

Mac woke up the next morning not wanting to go to the doctor. "I know my shoulder hurts!" he declared. "And I know my arm hurts and that it's not healed yet! I also have you hovering over me all the time. What do I need to go to a doctor for?"

"Mac, you can really test someone's patience," David said.

"I just don't see why I have to go to a doctor just so they can tell me I'm in pain."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're going because you need care for that arm, and because they're going to send you to therapy next week."

"Therapy," Mac grumbled as he went on out the door.

David rolled his eyes at Mac as he followed him out. He had had quite a time trying to convince Mac that he did not need to drive with his dominant hand immobile like it was. He hardly knew how to feel with not having to hide and worry about someone recognizing him but he was glad to have a driver's license again and other things he had not had in a long time.

Mac sat in the passenger seat wishing that he was back home. At least everyone there knew to leave him alone. They did not get into his personal space, and that was very wide. However he knew that David was trying to help him, and David was a doctor so his way of helping was like a doctor.

"Why can't you just look at my arm to see how it's doing?" Mac asked. "You're a doctor."

"But I can't send you to the therapy you're going to need. That's why you have to have this doctor. You know that."

Mac blew out a breath. He knew he was just being stubborn and uncooperative, but he thought this pain was making him irritable. It never stopped completely. The only time he did not know he was in pain was when he was asleep…and he had woke up dreaming that someone was pulling his arm off because of the pain.

They soon arrived at the doctor's office. David stayed in the car since Mac thought he was hovering over him. Mac sat in the waiting room wishing that he did not have to go through this. He knew they were going to touch his shoulder and elbow, and he knew it was going to hurt. It even hurt to move his head part of the time because of this shoulder.

A nurse finally called Mac and showed him to a room. She checked his blood pressure and everything and asked him questions about his shoulder. Then she told him he would have to take his shirt off so the doctor could see his shoulder clearly. He had worn a large shirt so his arm could be under it rather than trying to put the arm through the sleeve. When he got that off, he just sat there waiting.

The doctor soon came in, and Mac thought his demeanor was a lot like David. Mac tried not to protest when they started unwrapping his shoulder. "Is the pain any less than before?" the doctor asked.

"I don't know," Mac said. "I know it hurts though."

When the bandages were off, the doctor felt of Mac's shoulder, and Mac tried his best not to groan out loud. He could not even turn his head far enough that way to see how the shoulder looked. "It seems to be healing," the doctor said as he touched the bones of the shoulder. "Those ligaments will be sore for a while though." He looked at Mac's elbow next. "Can you unbend this elbow?"

Mac considered that. "I don't know," he said. "I haven't tried. Sometimes the pain seems to be in my whole arm and I don't know if it's the elbow or the shoulder."

"Well, I would like us to unbend this elbow if we can just to see."

Mac swallowed hard. "Are you ready?" the doctor asked.

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Mac said.

Mac tried to relax while the doctor slowly began to unbend his arm, being careful to make sure the shoulder did not move. "Tell me if this hurts now," the doctor said.

"Oh it hurts alright," Mac replied.

"I mean unbearable."

Mac was not sure what unbearable meant anymore. He had thought over the last few days that he was not going to be able to stand the pain but he did somehow. When his elbow was just short of being completely straight, a sharp pain went through his arm. "Stop," Mac said. It was one of those pains that made him feel sick.

"Are you alright?" the doctor asked.

"Yes."

"Well, we won't do anymore right now. At least you know you can move that elbow that far."

"Does that mean it's better?"

"Yes." The doctor wrote on his chart. "A few days ago, it was completely immobile."

"You're not going to move my shoulder, are you?"

"Oh no. Those take more time. There won't be any therapy yet. You need a few more days. Keep that shoulder still, but move the elbow as far as you can, but definitely do not go beyond that pain."

"My neck is sore sometimes."

"Well, when you have this type of injury to your shoulder, your neck is going to feel a little stiff some of the time."

Mac thought he could have guessed that response. He had told David that the doctor would just tell him he was in pain. He frowned at his own thoughts. He knew he had to have a doctor anyway. He dreaded therapy but he would have to go through it anyway.

As Mac was leaving the doctor's office on his way to the car, he was being watched by two people sitting in a car. "That's him alright," one of them said.

"Yeah, and he's with that other guy who becomes that hulk," the other replied. "That must be how they got out of that old jail cell."

"He's a detective. They must have been there trying to get proof. The boss wants to know what they found out and who they were working for."

"How do you suggest we find that out?"

"He can't stay with him all the time."

Mac got into the car. "Well? What did he say?" David asked just to be ornery.

Mac frowned. "He told me I was in pain."

David smiled at Mac's sarcasm. He cranked the car and started for home. "I'm not ready for therapy," Mac said. "He says I need to heal more."

"Do you want to go home or to the restaurant? I have to get back there."

"I want to just go home. I'm not much good there at the restaurant."

"Okay."

David dropped Mac off at the apartment and then went on. Mac went inside as his two observers were watching. Mac stopped at the door of the apartment building. He had had the feeling he was being watched many times, but he did not know anyone who should be watching him. He had not had time to get to know many people around this area except David and Karl because he had been too busy and had been injured. He had become acquainted with some reporters and investigators, but that was about it.

Mac went on inside and went to his room this time. He had been lying on that couch a lot, but today, he would lay on the bed. His shoulder ached, and his arm itched, and he was bored stiff. He had not had so much time to think of absolutely nothing in a long time. He supposed he should be enjoying it but he was used to investigating cases. He sat down on the bed and thought about how his life usually was. He had been here for a short period of time but he thought he was getting used to it. He wondered how he would feel after three months. He thought maybe he would be totally relaxed and ready to go back to work.

Just as Mac was about to lie down, someone knocked on the door. He did not want to go to the door, and furthermore, he did not know why anyone would be there. He went on to the door anyway and opened it with the chain on it. Jack McGee was at the door. "What do you want?" Mac asked.

"I would just like to talk to you," McGee said.

"I don't think we have much to talk about."

"Can't you just listen for a few minutes?"

"Why not?"

Mac opened the door and let him in. "Have a seat," Mac said and sat down on the big sofa.

McGee sat down. "I know you don't like me," he said.

"Mister McGee, I don't really know enough about you to like or dislike you," Mac replied.

"I had nothing to do with those thugs who broke your arm."

"I know that. Is that what you came over here to say?"

"Well, not exactly. You're making me out to be a monster when all I wanted was to expose the truth."

"No. You wanted a big story to make yourself famous, and you didn't care how you were affecting this man. All he wanted was to find a cure, and you had been told that. I guess you could say I don't like you."

"But the hulk was accused of murder."

"Because of your false report! You had absolutely no proof that any of that happened, and now the truth has finally come out. Don't come here trying to make me feel sorry for you. The hulk never killed anyone! As a matter of fact, he saved a lot of people's lives, including yours! How could you keep on harassing and accusing someone like that?"

"It had become a story like Big Foot, and I just wanted to prove that he existed."

"Well, everyone knows it now. All David wants to do is live in peace now."

"I don't think he can do that."

"Why not? Because you're not going to let him?"

"No. Because none of the world is going to let him. That hulk has destroyed property, and I don't think he should just be able to get away with that."

"You really are a jerk. And I am going to report this that you're here threatening him. You want to stir up trouble for him after all this time."

"I want him to pay for the trouble he's caused all these years!"

"I think you have caused a lot of the trouble. You can't stand it because you didn't get the story you thought you would get."

"You deprived me of that, and now I have all these court dates."

"Good." Mac got up and walked to the door. "Now, I would appreciate it if you would leave."

McGee walked over to the door. "This isn't over," he said. "I'm going to find something about you."

Mac did not even flinch. "Go ahead and try."

McGee frowned and went on out the door. Mac shoved the door closed and went to his room. He would not be intimidated by that reporter. He had tried his best to get David to stop being intimidated by people, and so had Karl.

Mac lay down on the bed. His shoulder was hurting and so was his elbow, and his arm was itching. Not to mention his arm felt like it was welded to his body since it was immobile and wrapped in a way that he could not move it at all. He did not think he needed all that to make sure he did not move it. He could not move it anyway. He wondered what that Jack McGee would do next. He would not allow him to harass or intimidate David anymore. If the man thought he was going to do that, he had another thought coming. He had no doubt that McGee would try to stir people up about it to try and cause David trouble. He had to rest first though before he did anything else.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The two thugs who had been watching Mac were sitting outside the apartment building. One of them was on the phone with their boss. "I haven't read anything about where they mentioned us," he said.

"Why would they mention it?" the boss asked. "They don't want all that information to leak out in the public yet. They want to find out who we are and find out what we were doing out there in that ghost town. Now, I want you to find out what that detective knows. Since he had a broken arm, you shouldn't have such a hard time getting information from him."

"Yeah, whatever."

The man ended the call and looked at his partner in crime. "Jerry, after this is over, why don't we just skip the country?" he asked.

Jerry looked at him. "I don't think Al is going to let us do that, Don."

"Now, we're going to rough up a guy with a broken arm?"

"Well, at least he can't fight back."

They got out of the car and headed for the apartment building. They walked in with someone else. "We don't even know what apartment he's staying in," Don said.

"We'll find out," Jerry replied. "He's staying with that Karl Molino. Look on the mailboxes."

They looked on the mailboxes and found Karl's name, and then they went up to the apartment…

Mac was lying on his bed when he heard someone knock on the door. He hoped that was not Mr. McGee again. He had nothing to talk to that man about. They knocked again, so he got up and went into the living room. He opened the door with the chain on it again. "What do you want?" Mac asked, but then he remembered the faces of the two men. He slammed the door shut and locked the bolt.

Mac could hear them trying to get into the apartment as he ran into his room and locked the door. He grabbed his gun, and the phone. He dialed 911 and got behind his bed. He heard when they got in the door, and he heard the 911 operator answer him. "Someone's breaking into my apartment," Mac said. He told her the address. "I'm in my bedroom."

"What's your name, sir?"

"Mac Taylor. They've gotten into the apartment. My friend and I saw these two men before. They attacked us because they were in some sort of illegal deal."

"Just stay quiet and don't hang up the phone. The police are on their way."

Mac listened hard as he kept his weapon ready. "We know you're in there," one of the men said.

"I have a gun!" Mac yelled. "The police are on their way!"

Just then, they kicked the door open. Mac dropped the phone and grabbed his weapon. He shot through the door. "Don't come through that door!" he yelled. He could hear the 911 operator saying his name but he only had one hand, and it was occupied with his weapon.

"He called the police," Don whispered. "Let's get out of here!"

"We better," Jerry replied.

Mac saw when the two started for the front door. "Hold it!" he yelled, but they turned and fired at him through the bedroom door.

Mac was still behind the bed so he ducked. He could not stop them from leaving the apartment. He pressed the speaker button on the phone. "Hello," he said.

"Sir, are you alright?" the operator asked.

"Yes. They left the apartment."

Mac heard her tell the officers who were on their way that the suspects had left the apartment. He soon heard sirens. "I hear the police outside," he said.

"Okay," the operator said. "Just stay with me until they get inside."

Mac put his gun away and waited for the police to arrive. When they arrived, Mac told them what had happened and that he recognized the men who had been there. "I don't know who they are, but they're the same men who attacked us in the Ghost town," he said.

"We need you to come downtown and give descriptions," one of the officers said.

"I'll do my best."

Mac looked at the doors. "What am I going to tell Karl?" he said.

"Well, it's not your fault."

Mac pulled the door closed, although he did not think it would be very secure. He stopped and told the landlord what happened, and that the door was practically torn up. "I'm not going to start putting up with stuff like this in my building," the landlord said. "Molino has lived here for years, quietly, and then you and this other guy show up, and it's chaos. People are coming in and out of here. You two are out, or all three of you are out."

Mac frowned. He could definitely understand the landlord's position. "I'll be out by the end of this week," he said.

"See that you are."

Mac went with the cops and they took him down to the station. He gave descriptions of the two men as best he could remember. He had a very good memory from all the years of experience, however. He gave some good details about the men who attacked him, but he did not know any of the others.

"You pay attention to details," the detective in charge, Detective Snow, said.

"I should," Mac replied. "I've been doing this a long time."

"It never gets easier. Just remember that they're out there somewhere. Until we find them, you and your friends should be very careful."

Mac nodded. "The thing is, they don't know that we didn't have any idea what they were doing out there," he said. "I really don't know why they're here after us unless it's just because they think we know something."

"Who knows the mind of a criminal? I'm sure those two were not the main ones. They're working for somebody."

"I'm sure. I guess they recognized us from all the news publicity we've been getting."

Detective Snow nodded. "Probably. I guess there was no way to avoid that though."

"No. I'm just glad I could help David to get free of all that."

"I am too. I didn't know much about that case, but you must be a brilliant detective."

"I just do my best."

Detective Snow shook Mac's hand. "Watch yourself."

"I will," Mac said.

Mac got a ride to the restaurant that David was managing. He went inside and went back to the kitchen. David was standing at one of the stoves when Mac walked in. "David, we've got big problems," Mac said quietly.

"What kind of problems?" David asked.

"Those guys we saw in the ghost town? They just paid me a visit at the apartment."

"What? Are you alright?"

"Yes, but if I couldn't have gotten away from them long enough to call nine-one-one, I wouldn't be."

"Did the police come?"

"Yes, but they ran away before they got there. Mister McGee paid me a visit too."

David frowned. "He came in here for lunch."

"He's threatening us now, but our worst problem is these people who think we know something. They tore up the doors in the apartment. I hate to tell Karl about this."

"You haven't told him yet?"

"No. I came here first because I wanted you to know."

"Thanks, but maybe you should go and tell Karl."

Mac nodded. "Just be careful here."

"I will."

Mac figured David did not worry much about someone attacking him because he would just become the hulk and throw them through the window. "I'll get on my way to Karl's then," Mac said.

David gave Mac the car keys. "Just take the car, and don't forget to come back and get me," he said.

Mac nodded. He had long since given up his rental car. He looked at David. "This morning, you wouldn't even hear of me driving myself to the doctor," he pointed out.

"Well, I can't take you to Karl's, and you can't walk all the way there."

"I could take a cab."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"Not exactly, but I just thought I would point that out."

"Oh, you're good at that."

Mac went out to the car. He knew it would not be easy to drive like he was but he could manage. He headed out to the restaurant, driving with only his left hand. He kept an eye behind him to make sure no one was following him, but he did not see anyone. He did not think those two guys would give up so easily.

Mac arrived at the restaurant and went in where Karl was. "Mac, I'm glad to see you out and about," Karl said.

"Karl, there's something I have to tell you," Mac said.

"Oh, you sound like something bad is going on."

"It is." Mac told him what happened at the apartment. "I'm sorry about this, Karl."

"Don't worry about it, Mac. It's not your fault. Who would have thought those guys would show up?"

"I didn't think they would but they did."

"Doors can be replaced, people can't. I'm just glad you're okay. They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No. I was able to get into my room and get my gun and call nine-one-one."

"Just let them show up there when I'm there. I'll show 'em."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. The landlord ordered David and me out."

"He can't order you out of my apartment that I've been paying rent on for all these years. I'll say who can stay there."

"No, Karl, he's the owner."

Mac could see that Karl was angry about the situation. "You stay here and take care of this for me while I go and talk to him," Karl said.

"But Karl, I don't…"

"You'll do fine. Just deliver the meals, and meet the customers at the counter. Lily there can do the cooking while I'm gone."

"Karl, I don't think…"

"I'll be back."

Mac watched helplessly as Karl left. He thought Karl had a lot of confidence in him that he did not have. He looked at Lily. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Lily replied with a smile. "You must be a good friend of Karl's."

Mac nodded. "I am, but I don't know anything about this."

"Well, just go out there to the counter and take orders, meet people, ask them how they like their meals, and bring the orders back here."

"Okay."

Mac went out to the front counter just as two people came in the front door. Then he thought of the fact that he could not use his right hand to write down any orders. He hoped maybe they would order something simple. The two people came over to the counter. "Hey, where's Karl?" the man asked.

"He had to leave for a little while, but he'll be back," Mac said. "I'm Mac. I'll take your orders for you."

"I'm Nathan, this is my wife, Julie. We've been coming here for years."

"It's good to have regular customers."

"What happened to your arm?"

Mac just looked at the man a moment. "Uh, I have a dislocated shoulder." He certainly did not want to go into details about that.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?" Julie asked.

"I don't think so," Mac said.

"I know. You've been on the news."

"Oh. Yeah, I was. Can I take your orders?" Mac hoped they would not go on about what he had been in the news about.

"That green hulk thing," Julie said. "You had something to do with the man who becomes that. Is that a true story?"

Mac almost sighed. "Yes, it's a true story," he said.

"I thought that green thing was dangerous."

"He's not dangerous except to criminals."

"You know that for sure?"

"Yes. He's not dangerous."

Nathan and Julie just stared at him a moment. "Your orders?" Mac asked.

"Yes. Just give us a moment to think," Nathan said.

Mac thought he would be glad when he got back to New York. He hoped everyone there did not know about this, but he was sure his team did. They would probably be asking questions too that he did not want to answer.

Nathan and Julie finally gave their orders and Mac went and told Lily what they wanted so she could write it down. "I didn't think of the fact that I couldn't write with my right hand," he said.

"You have a good memory," Lily replied.

"I hope Karl is back soon."

"Just relax. You're doing fine."

Karl had arrived at his apartment building and was arguing with the landlord. "I pay the rent for this apartment," he declared. "I'm never late with that rent, and you have no right to throw someone out of my apartment. It wasn't Mac's fault that this happened. You blame victims of crimes for the crimes committed against them?"

The landlord just stared at Karl. "I don't want trouble in this building," he said. "And the other people who live here don't either. This is a family building. You know that."

"What does that have to do with this? Mac didn't know those guys were going to show up. As a matter of fact, we thought the situation was over."

"What situation?"

"He didn't even really know that was a situation until these guys showed up here."

The landlord shook his head. "So that means, they could show up again. What if someone gets killed next time? That friend of yours even fired his weapon."

"Mac happens to be a detective, the head of the crime lab in New York City. Don't you think he knows how to handle a weapon properly?"

"Detective?"

"Yeah."

"Is he on some dangerous undercover case?"

"No. He is not on any cases. He's on vacation."

"That's some vacation. You tell him and your other friend that I don't want any trouble in this building…or I will throw you and them out. Got it?"

Karl glared at him slightly. "Got it."

Karl went back to the restaurant, and Mac was glad to see him back. "That guy is a piece of work," Karl said. "You think people are your friends."

"What did he say?" Mac asked. "I'll leave. I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"You're not going anywhere. I'm sure there's another place that would love to have my money for rent…and besides that, they would probably have more security. And I could even live here if I wanted. I have rooms in the back. I wouldn't even have to pay rent for a place to live."

"Then why do you?" Mac asked.

"I had the apartment because of my kids before. I didn't want them to grow up in this place."

"Oh. I understand."

"Now, it's just me most of the time."

"I'm sorry for bringing all this trouble on you."

"Not your fault. You just relax and hey, if you're hungry, I'll fix you a plate."

Mac rubbed his forehead. "I'm tired," he said. "I'm so used to sleeping any time I get ready, it's hard to be up all day."

"I understand that too. Hey, I have a room back there with a cot. You can sleep back there. No one is going to bother you there. Come on."

Mac followed him to the back room, and there was a small room with a cot in it that had blankets and pillows. "You go ahead and rest here," Karl said.

"I appreciate this," Mac said.

"You're welcome. Now rest."

Mac certainly did not want to go back to the apartment right now, so he lay down on the cot. It was soft and comfortable so he had no trouble relaxing.

David called Karl to find out if Mac had been there. "He's here resting in my back room," Karl said. "No one is going to bother him here."

"Good," David replied. "It's sure been a busy lunch hour."

"Here too."

"Did Mac say anything about his medication?"

"No. Is he supposed to be taking it now?"

"Was he in pain?"

"He didn't say anything about it."

"Well, hopefully, he's getting better."

"What are you guys going to do about these thugs, David? I don't want to see my friends in trouble or killed."

"I don't know," David said. "Maybe they will just give it up now that the police have descriptions of them."

"I hope so."

"Don't worry."

Al was more than angry at Don and Jerry. "How could you let a guy with one arm get away from you?" he asked. "I thought that part would be easy for you two idiots."

"He had a gun," Jerry said. "He even shot at us."

"Aw, he shot at you," Al mocked. "What do you think your weapons are for?"

"He called the cops. If we had gotten arrested, we wouldn't be here right now. Why don't we just get this done and get out of here?"

"That guy was a detective," Don said. "He gave the cops thorough descriptions of us. They're even on the news."

Al shook his head. "If he was working on the case before, why would he be giving them descriptions now?" he asked.

"Well, you were obviously wrong. Maybe they were telling the truth. They just came there to see the ghost town."

"All that doesn't matter now, because they know who we are…or who you two are. Since you two let yourselves get so hot, I don't have any use for you anymore."

Mac woke up after a while, and he sneezed. He thought that was an odd way to wake up. His sinuses had been bothering him earlier though. Sometimes he had problems with allergies. He supposed that was his next challenge since he was in an unfamiliar environment. He hoped it would not be too bad. He was tired of lying around anyway.

Karl was standing at the stove when Mac walked into the kitchen. "You're finally up," Karl said. "You feeling better?"

"Yes. I feel rested," Mac said. "I have to get used to being up all day again."

"You should go to the gym with me. Do a little walking. That will help you."

"When do you go?"

"I usually go early in the morning before I come to the restaurant, but sometimes I go in the evening if I just don't feel like going home."

Mac thought he did not feel like going home most of the time. He would rather be working. He helped Karl as much as he could for the rest of the day, and then they went back to the apartment. Mac's shoulder was hurting and the pain seemed to go all the way down his arm, not to mention the itching from the cast.

David was soon at the apartment too. "Karl, I think this job is more tiring than being a doctor," he said.

Karl smiled. "It's not easy but I love it."

"I'm glad I don't have to fix anything for myself to eat this evening."

"I guess some people are just made to cook and others aren't."

"You can say that again."

David went over to Mac. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I don't think I feel as sleepy as I did before, but I didn't take my pain medicine earlier either. I just didn't want to take it."

"Are you in pain?"

"Yes, but I'm tired of being sleepy all the time. I think maybe the pain is not so unbearable anymore." Mac looked at David. "We have a big problem, you know. If something else happens here, Karl could lose his apartment."

David nodded. "I've been thinking about that. He is not a pushover and he does not like it that the landlord threatened us."

"Yes, I know. He left me in charge at the restaurant while he came to talk to him."

"Still, we know that he could lose it no matter what he says or does because the landlord owns the building."

"Right." Mac paused a moment. "There's no reason that I can't go back to my cabin. It's okay and I don't want to be here causing him trouble."

"You can't go up there on that mountain alone with people trying to kill you. I was thinking more of getting our own place."

"I have an apartment in New York. I…" Mac thought about what he was saying. He intended to stay there for the three months that he was on leave, but he was not sure about getting a place. "What about when I leave to go back home?"

"By that time I will have a steady income, I hope."

Mac rubbed his face. "Wow, this is some vacation."

"I sure wish it hadn't turned out this way but I'm glad I met you."

"I'm glad I met you too. I don't regret that, but I'm not sure what to do about this situation."

"Why don't we just stay here because I'm sure Karl is going to protest if we start to move out?"

"I don't have a problem staying here but I don't want anyone hurt because of me."

David stood up. "Well, do you need your pain medication?" he asked.

"I think I'll just take it at bedtime," Mac said. "I don't want to be sleepy before then."

Mac sat there on the couch and thought about the situation they were in. He had no way of knowing where those two attackers were. He figured he was safer here with other people than alone. He would just stay here and be careful, not staying alone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The next morning, Mac woke up when he heard someone knocking on the front door. He looked at his watch, and it was 7am. He wondered who would be there that early. Karl came to his room door and knocked even though the door was not closed. "Mac, there's someone here to see you," Karl said.

"This early?" Mac asked.

"Yes. It's Detective Snow."

Mac frowned as he got his clothes on and then went to the living room. "Good morning," Detective Snow said.

"Good morning," Mac replied. "What brings you here this early?"

Detective Snow showed Mac two pictures. Mac stared at the crime scene photos and recognized the two "victims" as the two men who had attacked him there at the apartment. He looked at Detective Snow. "So they're dead," he said.

"Yes," Snow replied. "These guys were wanted even in Texas

"And you came here this early to tell me this?"

"No. I have to ask you where you were this morning around two?"

Mac sighed. "I was in bed asleep, and no, there was no one sleeping with me, but I have two friends here in this apartment who know I was here. How do you think I could go out and kill somebody with my arm like this?"

"They were shot, right through the heart."

"Well, I didn't do it."

"I believe you. Just had to ask."

"Well, you can stop asking," Karl said. "He was here."

"That's right," David agreed. "He couldn't have gotten out of here without me hearing him."

Detective Snow nodded. "Okay. I wouldn't assume that this ends your threat."

"We won't," Mac said.

"Sorry for disturbing you."

Detective Snow left. Mac sighed as he turned to his friends. "Can you believe that?" he asked.

"Why would they even suspect you?" Karl asked.

"When you're investigating a crime, you have to take all suspects into account whether they are likely or not because you don't know who did it, but I don't know why he thought I was a suspect."

Mac grimaced as he went back to his room. His arm ached, but it was time for them to be up anyway. He thought about what he might do today. He did not intend to spend the day at Karl's restaurant sleeping in the back room, nor sleeping in this apartment either. He needed another rental car. He could not do anything without a car. He had been depending on David to take him wherever he wanted to go because of his injury but now he wanted to be on his own.

When they were ready to go, David took Mac to the car rental. "Thanks for watching after me," Mac said. "I think I'm going to roam the city today."

"Be careful," David replied.

"I will."

Mac got himself a car and then headed out. He was glad the car had a GPS since he knew nothing much about Los Angeles. He had been there before but he had not lived there. He thought maybe he would go down to the beach a while. It had been a long time since he saw the Pacific. He first went to the store and got himself some clothes more appropriate for the beach. He hardly ever thought of wearing shorts in New York unless he was swimming. He supposed he would not be doing that for a while.

He went back to the apartment and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and then went down to the beach. His arm ached but he refused to take that pain medicine and sleep all day. The pain in his shoulder was indescribable. He went on down to the beach to walk along the shoreline. He just wanted to enjoy the salt air and the sound of the ocean. Plus, he was in public, so he would not have to worry so much about whoever those guys were. He figured those two attackers were dead because they failed to either kill him or kidnap him. What could they possibly think he knows? He did not know anything but he had described them. He had not seen the others well enough to describe them.

As Mac was walking, he came to a woman standing at the edge of the water wearing a black bathing suit. She was putting her hair up. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," Mac replied.

She noticed Mac's arm in a cast. "What happened to your arm?"

"It's broken." Mac certainly did not want to go into all that.

"I could guess that. My name's Charlotte."

"Mac."

"I guess you can't go for a swim with me, can you?"

"No, I guess not."

"I don't remember seeing you around here before."

"I haven't been around here before," Mac said.

"So you're new in town."

"I'm on vacation."

"Well, do you mind if I walk with you?" Charlotte asked.

Mac did not want to be rude but he wanted to be alone. "I thought you were going for a swim," he said.

"Oh, I was. You look so lonely walking alone."

"I'm not that lonely. Maybe we'll meet again later."

"Okay."

Mac went on while Charlotte went out into the water. He wished he could go for a swim, but it would be a while before he could do that. He walked on down the beach noticing some sea shells on the beach. He remembered picking up seashells when he was a kid when his father took him to the beach. He knew how David felt about losing so many people he loved…and he was powerless to do anything about it. When his father died, he could not do anything to ease his pain. Finally, the pain medications had stopped working. He had visited his mother every time he could after that but once while he was there, she had died. Then Claire had died. He felt like everyone he loved just died and left him there to grieve. He supposed David felt the same way.

Mac supposed he had changed David's life somewhat. It had felt good to solve someone's problem like that. He had put Jack McGee in his place too. He would be going to court for a while, but David would still be answering more questions and most likely visiting the court too. However, Mac did not think David would be in any trouble. He had not hurt anyone, nor had anyone profited from his death so he would not face anything like that.

As Mac walked down in front of the pier, two men in suits were standing under the pier, and they came toward him. Mac walked a little faster. He was at an area now that was not so crowded with people. Mac had to wonder how they knew he was here because they were coming after him. He started running, and they were after him. They soon caught him and got him over under the pier.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mac asked. "You can't get away with this!"

Just as he said that, there was a third man who walked up to them. "Find out everything he knows," he said.

Mac was alarmed now as the third man left and the other two turned to him. "I don't know anything!" he said.

"You gonna keep singing that song?" one of them asked.

They started to grab Mac, but he punched one of them directly in the nose, knocking him down, and then he slammed his cast into the nose of the other. Mac grabbed his broken arm as he took off running. He had to ignore the pain that exploded in his shoulder for now. He could hear angry yells behind him as he ran, and he finally came to a dark place under the pier so he ducked in there. He leaned against one of the pier supports and saw his two pursuers run by. Mac almost groaned out loud at the pain in his shoulder. He had wrenched it in that move but he was not about to be tortured.

"He has to be around here somewhere!" someone said.

Mac almost gasped. He hurried further into the dark area, and soon he came to a small room that he figured was a maintenance shed. It was not locked so he went inside and there was a ladder that went up. Mac was relieved to see that. He climbed up the ladder and there was a trap door at the top. He pushed on it and it opened. He climbed out and was on top of the pier. He was almost bent double with the pain in his shoulder but there were several people on the pier. He had to get back to his car. He headed back down the pier toward the parking lot where he left his car. He was getting angrier as he went. He was tired of people chasing him and beating him up. He was going to that police station and report this, and they would have some more descriptions.

By the time he got to his car, Mac was not sure he could drive. His shoulder seemed to be hurting worse than when it was first injured. It was a burning pain too. He thought he could probably make it to where David was, and then they could go and get his pain medication. He would have to have it now.

When Mac came in the restaurant, David knew something was wrong. "Mac?"

Mac went behind the counter. "I have to get home and get my pain medication," he said.

"Did something happen?"

"Yes."

"You're in pain?"

Mac rubbed his face. "I think it's worse than pain."

"What happened?"

"Somehow they knew when I went to the beach. It had to be those same people, but he had different thugs this time. They think I know something."

"How did you get away?"

Mac frowned. "I gave one of them a little taste of my cast, and the other got a knuckle sandwich."

"You wrenched your shoulder?"

Mac nodded. "I didn't have a choice. They were about to torture me to get what they wanted."

David was not sure what to do. "I'll have to get Teresa to take care of this while I'm gone," he said. "I'll drive you wherever you need to go."

Mac nodded. He sat down and tried to relax but his shoulder was throbbing now. He thought he probably needed to see a doctor again to make sure he had not done some sort of damage to it.

David came out of the back again. "Come on," he said.

Mac went with him. "Let's just use my rental car," he said.

"You don't have me on as a driver, do you?"

"No. Alright."

They got into David's car and headed out. "How badly is it hurting?" David asked.

"It is throbbing and feels like it's burning on the inside," Mac said.

"Doesn't sound good."

"It doesn't feel good either."

"You probably reinjured those tendons in there when you jerked that arm. They're very fragile when they're healing."

Mac figured that was right. "I guess I need to see the doctor again tomorrow," he said.

"If only you could turn into the hulk."

Mac looked at him with surprise but he knew David was just joking. "No thanks, I would rather just stay like this."

"You have to buy a lot fewer clothes."

They soon arrived at the apartment and Mac got his medication. He felt like he was not safe at the apartment either, and he was afraid they were going to start threatening his friends, although he did not worry much about David. Karl was a muscle man but he was not impenetrable to bullets. Mac did not want to bring danger to Karl because of himself and David.

"David, don't you think we should move out of Karl's apartment?" Mac asked.

"I don't know," David replied.

"We're putting him in danger by staying there. They have to know that he's close to us, and…"

"I know. I've thought of all this, but Karl is not easily intimidated."

"Karl is a strong guy but bullets have no fear of muscles."

"I know, Mac. I guess we could tell him later, but I have to warn you, he's going to protest."

Mac smiled. "It's good to have a friend like him. I really thought this was over, but I guess it's not going to be over until we find out who the big cheese is in this outfit."

"How do you do that?"

"I saw him."

David looked at Mac. "You saw him?"

"Yes. Let's get to the police so I can look at wanted photos."

"Right."

By the time they got to the police department, Mac was sleepy, but he was going to find these people who kept threatening him. He went in and asked for Detective Snow. Soon, he was there. "Detective Taylor," he said. "Come on back."

Mac followed him to his desk and sat down. "What can I do for you?" Detective Snow asked. "Have you thought of something new?"

"Yeah," Mac said. "I was attacked today by two new thugs."

Snow frowned. "Attacked? At your apartment again?"

"No. At the beach. I went there to take a walk on the beach and they were waiting for me. I don't know how they knew I was going. David and Karl didn't even know. They had to be following me."

"Can you give descriptions of them?"

"I sure can…and another thing, I saw their boss this time. I want to see some mug shots."

"You got it."

Snow got into his computer and moved Mac's chair around there so he could see the pictures. "Now, give me a description of the boss," he said. "That way we can narrow down our search."

Mac nodded. He had seen all this before. "I also have a blood sample for you," he said.

"A what?"

"A blood sample." Mac pulled his casted arm out of the sling. "I showed one of them how hard a cast is."

Snow's mouth dropped open and he looked at Mac with approval. "CSI's are just awesome."

Mac smiled humbly and shook his head. "Who's going to take it?" he asked.

"We better do that first."

Mac followed him to another area of the precinct where the forensic lab was, and they took a sample from his cast. "I want the results of that as soon as possible," Snow said.

"You'll get it," the lab tech replied.

They went back to Snow's desk to go ahead with their search. Mac described the man he had seen in as much detail as he could. Snow put the information in and then did a search. "Now, we see what the computer comes up with," he said. He looked at Mac. "I suppose you're familiar with all this."

Mac nodded. "Yeah. Just a little."

Snow smiled. "I'm not used to having witnesses who are skilled at observation."

"I understand. I can describe the other two as well. I was looking right at them."

"We want to get the main one first."

They leaned back in their chairs. "You want some coffee?" Snow asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Mac said. "I'm taking that pain medicine. It's got me kinda sleepy."

"Well, maybe the coffee would help."

"I don't think so. It would just make me nervous."

"So, had you ever seen that guy before?" Snow asked.

"No," Mac said. "I didn't see him the day we were in the ghost town."

"You never told me that whole story, but I've read a lot about your situation. It's incredible."

"Yes, I know. We just met by chance, but I'm glad we did. He might not have found the answer otherwise."

"I guess it just takes the right person at the right time."

"I guess. I'm worried about our friend, Karl, whom we have been living with. I don't want anyone coming down on him because of this."

Snow nodded. "I understand that but until we catch them, there's no way to stop them."

"He's a good guy. We're going to attempt to move out so his apartment won't be vandalized anymore."

"You think that will take Karl out of danger?"

"I'm hoping."

Snow shook his head. "I doubt it, Detective. You know how these people think. If they want to use Karl to get to you, they won't stop just because you're not there anymore. As a matter of fact, it might put him in more danger."

Mac frowned. "Karl isn't intimidated by much," he said.

"Yeah, I know him. I've been to his restaurant. He makes some good food."

"That's for sure. David is managing one of his other restaurants. He dropped me off here and he had to go back."

They were silent a moment. "What do you think when you're on your way to a crime scene, Detective Taylor?" Snow asked.

Mac considered that. "I try not to think too much about it. I try to keep my mind clear because I'm usually in charge of that crime scene when I get there. I don't usually know anything that has happened until I get there. I just get a text about a dead body."

"You know what the worst crime scenes are? The ones involving children."

Mac nodded. "Yes, I agree."

Detective Snow talked more and Mac felt his eyelids getting heavy. He finally shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Snow who was looking at him chuckling. "What's so funny?" Mac asked.

"You know it could take this thing an hour to find us anything. Why don't we go to the lounge? There's even donuts in there."

"Sure."

Mac followed Detective Snow to the lounge. Snow poured himself some coffee. "You want a cup?" he asked.

"No," Mac said. "It'll just make me nervous."

"I was laughing because it reminds me of how that stuff affects my wife. She sprained her ankle really bad once. I mean, we thought it was broken because it popped so loudly. So, I took her to the ER, and they gave her this pain medicine. By the time we got home, she was totally out. I had to carry her in the house…and that wasn't easy."

Mac looked at him. "Are you saying your wife is fat?" he asked.

"No. But she weighs more than she did when we got married, and I'm not as young as I was then either."

"That was a good recovery."

"Was it?"

"Yeah."

"You want a donut?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, I'll try one," Mac said. He got one of the donuts. "You got any water?"

"Yes."

Mac got a bottle of water and they went back to the desk. The computer was still searching so they sat down to wait. He hoped he would not be here the rest of the day…but then again, he had nothing else to do. And he figured he could not be in a safer place.

After about twenty minutes, they had some results. The computer had picked out twenty suspects that could fit the description. "Well, that's better than looking through thousands," Snow said.

"Yes it is," Mac replied. He looked at the photos and finally came to the right one. "That's him right there."

"Stan Beckwith. I've been after that guy. He's slick. He knows exactly how to get away and how to stay hidden."

"They usually do. They have other people to take the fall for them."

"I guess we can start looking for the others now."

Mac sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I don't think I can do anymore right now," he said.

Snow smiled. "We will get an APB out on this guy, and get everyone looking for him. I want to make him really nervous."

"That's the best way."

"You guys have to be careful though. I can have a unit outside your apartment building to watch."

Mac frowned. "Any other time I would say no, but with my arm in this shape and with Karl's life in danger, it's hard to say that."

"No one will know they're there. They'll be in a plain car and they will stay out sight."

"That's fine with me, but I want them to watch Karl's restaurant too."

"I'll get on that."

"Can you give me a lift back to the apartment? David just dropped me off here."

"Sure. Just give me a minute."

Mac waited to for Detective Snow. He did not know if he had ever been so sleepy. He thought it was just because it was so warm. They were soon on their way though and when he got to the apartment, he lay down on the couch. Mac stared at the ceiling. He thought he would fall asleep fast, but now he felt like being awake. He and David would have to make up their minds about moving out. He was just stuck in this for now even though he was supposed to be on vacation. He supposed some people just have different vacations than others.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

By the time David and Karl got home that evening, Mac was asleep on that couch but they could smell something cooking…or that had been cooking. David walked over to the couch. "You think he cooked something?" he asked.

"I know I didn't," Karl replied.

David looked at him with a tolerant look. "You asked," Karl said.

David touched Mac's shoulder, and he was startled. "Hey, it's just me," David said.

Mac grimaced at the pain in his shoulder. "I guess I was sleeping soundly," he said. "I didn't hear you guys come in."

"How do you feel?"

"Oh, I guess I'll live."

"How did it go at the police department?"

"Fine. We found a good portrait of the guy who is heading all that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I figure their days are numbered."

"You hope."

Karl was in the kitchen. "This smells really good," he said as he was lifting the lid of what Mac had in a crockpot.

Mac sat up. "Just some soup like my mother used to make. I guess I was just wanting to taste it again. I hope mine is as good."

"How is that shoulder?" David asked.

"Not good," Mac said. "It feels stiff again. I don't know. I got a doctor's appointment for tomorrow so I guess I can go and let them tell me it hurts again."

David chuckled at that. "You're quite a patient."

"Uh huh." Mac looked to see Karl going to his room. "David, we have to talk about moving out of here. I don't think we should stay with all this going on."

"But I work at one of his restaurants. I'm not just going to walk out on him. Besides, they already know that we're friends. I think it would be better if we were around."

"You may be right. I just hope those guys can be found."

Mac went over into the kitchen. He hoped he could get out of this soon. He was tired of having a sore shoulder, and he was tired of this "vacation". He did not think he had ever had such a vacation as this one. He felt like he was still working. He had heard that saying 'I think I need a vacation from my vacation'. He thought he was beginning to know what that meant now. He stirred the soup he had made and smiled at that aroma. He remembered when his mother made that soup. It was so good he could eat it all himself…when he was young anyway. He did not eat near as much now as he did when he was a teen.

They all sat down at the table to eat. "You should have seen this woman who came into the restaurant today," Karl said. "She had this huge hat on with pink feathers. I haven't seen anyone wear a hat like that in years. I wondered how she was going to eat with that hat on. I mean, these were the huge fuzzy feathers."

"I didn't know people wore stuff like that anymore," Mac said. "I haven't seen anything like that in years, except in Las Vegas."

"Me either but she managed to eat with it on."

"I guess it just comes down to what anyone likes."

"The police don't have a lead on this crime boss yet, do they?" David asked.

"No," Mac said. "He's basically invisible. Detective Snow was surprised that I even saw him. I suppose they were not expecting me to be alive to tell anyone about him."

"That's most likely right."

"I can't stay cooped up in this apartment three months. All I was doing was walking down the beach. I met this woman down there who was about to go swimming."

"You don't think she had anything to do with it, do you?"

"I wouldn't think so. I didn't see her anywhere around after she went in swimming."

"I wish I had been there," Karl said. "You need a bodyguard, and that's me."

"No, I don't need a bodyguard. And we've brought all this on you. I hate that you're in the middle of it."

"If your friends can't go with you through trouble, how can they go with you through bad times?"

"I know. I've helped friends through hard times myself, but this is different."

"I don't think it is. Just stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself. What? Do you think I can't because I'm deaf?"

"No. That's not it, but it does put you in danger of not hearing them."

"Don't worry."

Mac was silent after that and ate. He smiled as he remembered when he ate that stew at his mother's table. Things were so simple then. He supposed he could not wait to grow up when he was a kid, and it seemed to take so long, but now, it seemed like it had just flown by and seemed to go faster all the time.

The next day, Mac stayed at the apartment again. He did not think anyone would try anything there again. He had to take the pain medicine anyway, and he did not want to be fighting sleep all day anywhere else but at home.

David went on to the restaurant he was managing. He could hardly believe that he did not have to worry about becoming the hulk unless he wanted to. He had Mac to thank for that because he had stuck with him, and even risked being injured trying to test it. Now he was being hunted by these criminals. He supposed Mac was used to dealing with criminals but these people were not someone he was after…they were after him. He thought they probably thought Mac was more dangerous to him because he was a detective and if he was a witness against them, it would be unquestionable.

Karl unlocked his restaurant and went inside. He had never gotten tired of opening his restaurant and cooking. He had regular customers who were there just about every day. There was only one time that he ever had to throw someone out for being unruly. They had never crossed him again.

As Karl was preparing to get the ovens going, he heard the bell on the front door. No one usually showed up so early. He supposed he should make a habit of locking that door when he came in. He went to the front counter to see who had come in. "Karl!" one of them said loudly. "You are Karl Molino, aren't you?"

Karl noticed that the other man was locking the front door. "If you guys think you can intimidate me, you're wrong," Karl said. "People have tried to intimidate me before."

"Oh, we're not here to intimidate you."

The man took out a gun. "We're here to take you with us," he said.

Karl glared at him. "I'm not going anywhere with you," he declared. "You won't use me to intimidate Mac or David."

"You may be a big guy but bullets penetrate even the biggest people."

Karl frowned. He had to admit that was true. He figured they had him at least for now. "Hey, he does understand logic," the man said.

Karl was angry but he had no choice but to go with them. They took him out to a van and made him get in the back, and cuffed him to a metal ring that was welded to the side of the van. Karl could not believe he was in this, and he could do nothing about it. What would they do? Would they try to hold him for ransom?

Mac was lying on the couch when the phone rang. "Hello," he said.

"Mac Taylor?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Don't you have a friend named Karl Molino?"

"Yes."

"We have a guy here by that name and we're real anxious to see you."

Mac frowned as he sat up. "What are you saying?" he asked.

"I think you know. Meet us at the pier where you escaped us if you want your friend here to keep breathing."

Mac started to say something else but they hung up. He sat there a moment thinking what he should do. He jumped off the couch and thought about his arm because of the pains that went through it. There was no way he could use that arm right now. He wished he could take off the wrapping but that was impossible to get through that pain.

Mac went into his room and got his gun. He would not be unarmed going into this. He made sure it was loaded and put it in his holster that was on his leg. He had more than one gun but he would use the small one this time. He went out to his car and started to head for the pier but he wondered if he should tell David. He knew how David could help him. He considered that…but what if David got killed trying to help him? He took out his cell phone and called the restaurant where David was.

"Hello," David answered.

"David, we have problems," Mac said.

"Like what?"

"They have Karl."

David frowned and stopped what he was doing. He had not opened the restaurant yet so there were no customers there. "Where?" he asked.

"Down at the pier where they tried to do me in."

"I'll be there."

"Just be careful. Even you can be shot."

"I know but…well, you know."

"Okay."

David hung up the phone and took off his apron. He would solve this problem once and for all. He went out and headed for the pier.

As Mac arrived at the pier, he parked his car in the parking lot and then went around to the sand. They were waiting for him when he came under the pier. "Mac, what are you doing here?" Karl demanded. "You shouldn't have come!"

"I had to," Mac said. "What did you expect me to do? Let them kill you?"

"What good will it do if they kill you?"

"Hey!" one of the men said. "Who said you two could have a debate?"

Mac glared at him. "Why don't you let Karl go?" he asked. "He has nothing to do with this!"

"He has plenty to do with it."

"What do you intend to do? Kill us here?"

"Do you think when you go fishing that the fish knows whether you're going to kill it there and eat it or store it a while?"

Mac frowned at that reference. He thought they could probably kill them there and hide them somewhere. He was in no position to fight them either. However, he knew someone who could fight them. Even though Karl was deaf, he would be a formidable foe if he was untied and got hold of one of them. Mac just did not know how to get them to that point.

Suddenly, they heard a roar that was very familiar to Mac. His hope rose as he knew who was coming. Then the hulk came around the corner of the pier in all his greenness. He stopped with his teeth bared and roared at them. The two men were shocked for a moment, and as they realized what they should be doing, they were too late because the hulk grabbed their guns and crushed them into pieces. He roared at them as he picked them both up as though they weighed nothing. He looked at Mac. "What should I do with them?" he asked in that angry voice.

Mac swallowed hard as he was still not used to the hulk talking to him. "Um, just hold them a moment." He went over to Karl and untied him. "Karl, go and call the police."

Karl nodded and hurried away. Mac walked back over to the hulk and his two captives. "Well, how do you feel?" Mac asked.

"Strong," the hulk answered.

"You look strong."

Suddenly, they heard a click, and Mac whirled around. He still had the small revolver in his hand as he saw a flash of light from the dark and felt something hot, but he fired three times right at the flash. He turned and looked at the hulk who was clearly upset. Mac felt like his other arm did not want to work now.

"Mac, sit down!" the hulk yelled loudly.

The next thing Mac knew, the hulk was leaning over him but he was changing back to David. He could hear sirens too. "What happened?" Mac asked feeling like it took great effort.

David was finally staring at him with those bright green eyes and then he was normal again. He looked at Mac's lower left side. Mac groaned as he touched the wound. "I was shot!" Mac said as he realized what had happened.

"Just relax," David said. "They're coming."

"Is Karl okay?"

"Yes. Thanks to you."

"And you're okay."

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Good," Mac whispered.

David felt of Mac's pulse as he passed out again. He could feel that his pulse was strong. Karl came running around the corner of the pier and fell beside Mac. "Is he okay?" he asked.

"He will be," David replied.

"He was shot?!"

"Yes…he was protecting me."

"Are you sure he will be okay?"

David looked at Karl. "Nothing is certain, but he's strong, and I believe he will be."

Karl nodded. "He risked his life for me," he said.

"Well, he's one of those people who give themselves."

Soon, the police were there as well as an ambulance. David and Karl had to explain the whole situation. Detective Snow was there so he knew a lot of the details and he confirmed the stories.

"I want to go to the hospital with Mac," David said.

"So do I," Karl added. "We can talk about all this later."

"We need to get as much as we can now," Detective Snow declared. "He's just going into surgery anyway. You won't be able to be with him."

"I don't care," David replied. "He is our friend. He risked his life to save ours, and we're going to be there for him."

Snow nodded. "I understand, but I'll be there later to get your formal statements about all this. The guy that Mac shot was Stan Beckwith. I think this situation will be over for you guys now. Those other two will start singing. I'm sure they don't want to be convicted of murder and attempted murder."

"Good."

The next thing Mac knew, he felt like he was swimming up through a black sea. "I think he's coming to," someone said, sounding like they were far away.

Mac thought it sounded like David but he could not be sure. Then he felt the pain. He did not want to feel that.

"Mac?" David said. He shook his head. He could see that Mac was not waking up yet, although he almost did. "I think he just doesn't want to wake up yet."

The nurse that was in the room looked at him. "How do you know?" she asked.

"Would you want to wake up to all that pain?"

"I don't think he has a choice in that."

"I think there are regions of the mind that we will never understand."

"Maybe."

David sat in a chair and read the paper. Of course there was a story about their situation. He had to admit he had been glad he could become the hulk. He did not know what would have happened if he could not. Mac and Karl would probably be dead, and he might too. Mac had gone rushing into that without any thought of his own safety because he did not want Karl to die. He knew he had called him because he knew he could become the hulk.

After the lunchtime rush, Karl came to the hospital. "How is he?" he asked.

"He's resting," David said.

"He's been resting for two days. When will he wake up?"

"I'm not sure but he will eventually, most likely today. He almost woke up earlier."

Karl set a plant on the counter. "Well, I brought that for him. Maybe it will make this room not so drab."

David was silent a moment. "Karl, I enjoy being a doctor," he said. "I miss it a great deal."

"Are you saying you don't want to manage for me anymore?" Karl asked as he sat down in another chair.

"Oh, I'm not going to just leave you hanging, but I want to do something."

"I understand. You either have a passion for food, or you don't."

David nodded. "I don't mind helping you when I can but now that I know for sure that I can control the hulk and I'm not going to just become him because I'm angry or in pain or anything unless I just want to, I know I can get my life back where I want it."

"You should then. Everyone deserves to be happy about what they're doing."

Just then, Mac stirred. He moved his head and started opening his eyes. David stood up and leaned over the bed. "Hi," he said. "Are you awake this time?"

Mac looked at little confused but he nodded. "I think so," he said.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Mac considered that. "No."

"You remember being at the pier?"

Mac scowled. "Yes. I…"

David could see that he was remembering. Karl stood on the other side of the bed. "We're all doing fine," David said.

"Did they get all of them?"

"You got one of them. Stan Beckwith is dead."

Mac sighed. "I didn't even see him."

"You saw where he fired from. You sure are brave."

"I don't think I remember that."

"You'll probably remember everything later."

Mac grimaced. "Now I'm sore on both sides," he said.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of you till you're back on your feet," David said.

"I think when I get better, I'm going to take a vacation from this vacation."

Karl smiled. "I think he's getting better," he said.

"I agree," David added.

Mac got out of the hospital after five days. He was sore but he was getting better now. He could even move his fingers a little. His side was certainly sore where he had been shot. The bullet had gone in just below his ribs on the left side. He was glad he had not been shot in the right side. He thought he might not have been able to move if he had. His shoulder was not mobile yet because he had fallen on it, and it had aggravated that collar bone. He hoped he could avoid injuring it again or he would have to have surgery. He did not want to have surgery. It just prolonged the healing.

The next week, Mac started therapy. He could not do a lot but it would help him not to get so stiff. He was glad to be doing something until he felt the pain that went along with it. He felt like they were ripping his shoulder out of the socket, and his elbow burned every time he moved it, but he would not give up.

By the time his shoulder and everything were well enough for him to leave, Mac had one month of vacation left. "Don't forget you have friends here," Karl said, as they were standing outside with Mac.

"I won't," Mac said. "I could never forget you two."

"We won't forget you either," David said.

Mac shook his hand, but David gave him a hug. "You take care of yourself, my friend," David said.

"You two take care of yourselves too," Mac replied.

"And don't forget to drop by and have a meal," Karl said.

"I look forward to it."

Mac walked on out to his car. He waved to them as he got into the car, and they waved back. "He must be a great detective," Karl said. "If he could take that old case and figure it out."

"He is," David replied. "He's a good friend too."

"Well, next weekend, we won't get to be two old bachelors," Karl said as they were heading inside.

"Why not?"

"My daughter is coming home for the weekend. She'll be bossing us around, and getting us in shape."

"Ah. That could be fun."

Mac thought he would see some more of the West over the next month. As he drove away, a piano musical came on the radio. He had heard that a long time ago somewhere…he remembered the title had the word _lonely_ in it.


End file.
